The Right If Not The Responsibility
by MGD109
Summary: It was supposed to just be an unusual assignment, but it turned out to be the day that everything changed. Following a freak accident, the Nine-Nine find themselves granted incredible powers. But at the cost of their lives being permanently altered beyond recognition. As they struggle the harsh path forward two questions present themselves: How to survive? And who's responsible?
1. Chapter 1

**The Right If Not The Responsibility**

 **A/N: Disclaimer- Brooklyn Nine-Nine belongs to Fox, Dan Goor and Michael Schur. This story is meant simply for entertainment purposes. I would also like to apologise for any spelling, grammar or word misuse errors that occur in this story, I have mild dyslexia, and as such despite my best efforts, a few errors may have slipped through my proof reading.**

 **Okay, so this is my first Brooklyn Nine-Nine fanfiction, as such I'm not sure how it will turn out but I hope you enjoy reading it. Now before we begin I would like to apologise if this story includes any errors in Police Duties or Physics, I tried to make it as accurate as possible, but I had to include a few things simply for the story to work. As such I hope I don't ask you to suspend your disbelief to much.**

 **I would also like to confirm I every intent to finish my other Story "Numbers 13-33" its just I've been through a terrible case of writers block towards it for the last few months. Where as this was just something that came to me yesterday, and had to be written down before I forgot it.**

* * *

Chapter One: Just A Ordinary Day

The Nine-Nine was its usual buzz, Gina was unblinkingly staring at her phone. Scully and Hitchcock had been staring off into space nonstop for the last forty five minutes, there was a bet going around that they had somehow managed to train themselves to sleep with their eyes open but so far the pot wasn't large enough for anyone to test it. Terry was quietly going over the paper work he didn't look up from his desk, and yet despite this something was wrong.

Jake knew it, Amy knew it. Terry knew it; Rosa knew it but wasn't interested in it. Boyle probably hadn't noticed it, but he had noticed that the others had. What it was no one knew, but one thing was certain, Holt did. He kept getting up from his desk and walking over to his window, four times in the last hour. He refused to let anyone in and spoke to no one. He just kept going over the same file over paper work, over and over again.

As such when he called a briefing, everyone was a buzz with theories of what was going on. What could have knocked the captain off his game?

"I bet it's a mob bust," Jake said, "we're being called in to help with a with mob bust. This is going to be awesome."

"It's not going to be a mob bust; the captain wouldn't react so much to a mob bust. Its going to be a departmental issue, most likely the budget's been cut or something." Amy replied.

"Holt can handle budget cuts," Jake replied, "He's annoyed cause of all the paper work he's going to have to fill in after we finish the bust."

"Who could get annoyed at having extra paperwork?"

Jake just stared. "How are we still together?"

"Okay people settle down," Holt said as he walked into the room. The murmur died down, everyone watched with baited breath. "Now I'm afraid with have an unorthodox and frankly quite unusual assignment."

He paused and then cleared his throat; several members of the squad leaned forwards. Jake and Amy crossed their fingers.

"We've been called into provide extra security to a scientific experiment that is occurring tomorrow at 9:00 AM."

A combination between a murmur and a groan erupted from the 99, "a science experiment?" Amy said, her eyes were wide and her smile looked almost painful. The rest of the 99 just started at each other in confusion. They were detectives, why were they being called to provide security? And for a Science experiment?

"Professor Hirsch, the senior particle physicist of the University of New York, College of Science and Art is holding an experiment at the Universities outer practical lab tomorrow to test out his theory. Now I understand this is extremely last minute, but I am sure your all be happy to assist in what could be a monumental advancement in human understanding." He said the last part as if even he didn't believe it.

"Sir, with respect, why are we providing security?" Terry asked.

"Over the past six months Professor Hirsch has received multiple threats from several groups who don't want him to carry out his experiments."

"Sir, quacks throw out threats all the time, especially at things that could be important scientific advancements. When they started the large Hadron Collider multiple know it all's warned it would end the universe."

"The universe is ending?" Scully gasped. He grabbed a sandwich out of his pocket, and tried to stuff the whole thing down his throat.

"Hey, that means I won't have to pay off my debts. Loophole!" Hitchcock cheered.

"No, the universe isn't ending." Terry snapped back, "It was just a bunch of paranoid twits complaining about matters they didn't understand."

"Yes," Holt replied, "But several of these 'paranoid twits' as you so eloquently put it have proven willing to stop the experiment by any means necessary."

"Any means necessary?" Terry asked.

Holt nodded, "Last month security caught several men trying to sabotage the equipment. Two weeks ago another sabotage attempt resulted in two guards being shot, one died of his injuries and the other is still recovering; and yesterday another man was caught trying to smuggle a homemade bomb into the laboratory where the experiment is to be held. After these, and other attempts security was risen each time, yet the saboteurs still managed to get in."

Jake sat up, "bomb? You mean we're going after terrorists!"

"Terrorists is yet unconfirmed. But the fact is whoever this group is they are determined to stop the experiment from taking place, and they have proven willing to resort to killing people to achieve their goal. Now the bomber is presently in custody, but so far he's refused to say anything about his organisation, so unfortunately we are going into this situation mostly blind."

"If it's so serious why not call off or move the experiment?" Amy asked.

"It was suggested, but apparently it's simply too late to do so. Everything is set up, and despite the sabotage attempts the experiment is ready to occur. It has been deemed safer to simply get it done and over with rather than postpone, and risk them having time to plan more attacks. Now multiple important people will be observing this experiment, including Senator Jackson. This of course complicates the matter further. What is going to happen tomorrow is the sum of forty years of Professor Hirsch's career and a project that has costed the university millions."

A murmur went through the rest of the 99. Rosa eyes focused upon the board. Jake was still caught up in his fantasies of foiling terrorists. Terry uncomfortably stepped closer to Holt. However Holt wasn't finished.

"Now I understand that this is not are normal cup of tea, but due to number of important figures involved with this project and the fact this group have already caused one death means this matter is being treated with the absolute top level priority. I've received personal orders from Commissioner Griffin himself, to provide every available officer for this assignment. Now this is all merely a precaution but there is a chance something could occur. Now the university has its own guards patrolling the building. Likewise the 97 and 87 will also be on the scene. Are duty is to ensure that nothing happens tomorrow, and everyone is safe. Once the experiment is over, we then have to investigate and track down this group, but for the moment are only focus is to guard. Now I do not need to stress to you how important this mission is. Nor do I need to remind you all how dangerous this could be."

"Now the address and time is on the board, and I expect everyone to be their. So if their are no questions, squad dismissed."

* * *

Holt hadn't been kidding, virtually the entire 99, 97 and 86 turned up at the laboratory at 7:00 Am the next morning. Beat cops, detectives, even the local swat team was posted in the area. Officers were to be positioned all over the building. Every entrance required at least two men to guard it; every person was to be checked then double checked. The entire building had to be more secure than Fort Nox. It was a funny shaped building really, from the outside it looked half like a aircraft hanger, half like an office building.

Honestly, Jake couldn't understand why security needed to be this tight, or what all the fuss was over. Really something about this felt wrong. Science experiments didn't require this level of security. Not unless they were something important to country, like classified military experiments but if that was the case then it would have actual soldiers guarding them, not police officers. What was Professor Hirsch up to? Why would any group become so obsessed with stopping him performing his experiments? And why had it attracted so many big names?

"I can't believe we're here." Rosa grumbled, "I'm a detective not a security guard. I didn't sign up to guard nerds and their toys."

"Don't they have actual task forces to deal with possible terrorist attacks?" Boyle asked, he looked around the car park, his eyes quickly darting over every vehicle, even his own car.

"Relax buddy, we're not facing real terrorists. It's just a bunch of worked up nerds arguing with a more successful nerd. There are over two hundred cops here to patrol this place no one is getting in." Jake replied. He wasn't sure how much he believed what he was saying, but it did sound logical.

"Yeah, he's right. This is basically a glorified day off, and best of all we even get to see Professor Hirsch's work." Amy chimed in.

"You know him?" Rosa asked.

"Never heard of him before yesterday. But anything that requires this kind of security must be ground breaking. This could be like getting to watch Rutherford split the atom in Manchester University."

The others rolled their eyes. "Good luck with that," Rosa snarked, "we're here to guard the building remember. Not watch the experiment."

Amy gave her what could be described as a failed glare to pout face.

"The point is, I'm sure nothing will happen we just have to keep are guard up." Jake carried on, "Isn't that right Sarge?"

Terry hadn't said anything up to now, but he immediately began agreeing, "yeah, yeah I'm sure Jake's right. We'll all be safe, no terrorist bombings what so ever today." He immediately went back to silence; His eyes constantly shooting throughout the crowd.

The units began to unify themselves in the car park. The 99 grouped together in front of the main entrance. Soon enough Captain Holt emerged out of the building. He didn't look happy; Jake was about to speak when suddenly behind him emerged smug smiling face of the Vulture. "So you ding dongs made it then?" For around the thousandth time Jake felt the urge going through him to punch that smug smile off the Vultures face. What the heck was he doing here?

Leering forward the Vulture chuckled, "Diaz, lovely as ever. Santiago, don't worry they can fix that with surgery, I mean probably." Jake felt his fist clench. The Vulture was lucky to outrank her, if anyone else who dared leer at Rosa like that, she would have gouged their eyes out .

Holt stepped forward, "Captain Pembroke if you don't mind, I would like brief my precinct."

"Go ahead," The Vulture casually leaned against the building's wall; taking an apple from his pocked he began to loudly eat it.

Holt turned to the 99, "Now we've been assigned the secure the inside of the building, particularly around the main laboratory where the experiment will be taking place. Peralta, Diaz, Boyle you will be monitoring the security feeds. Jeffords's and Santiago you're with me in the observation booth. The rest of you will be assigned partners and shifts. Now I want every room, ever corridor and every ventilation shaft searched. Then I want it to be searched again. If anyone gets into the building, who doesn't belong I want them found. If there is anything out the ordinary I want it radioed in. Scully, Hitchcock…"

He paused, "You two go get yourselves breakfast, then go home."

"Win," the pair tried to do a fist bump, but ended up punching the other in the stomach.

Turning Holt stormed off, "Is it just me, or is Holt in bad mood?" Jake asked?

"Probably just the stress," Amy replied.

"Santiago, Jeffords I said you're with me." Holt shouted.

"See you later." Amy yelled running off. Terry followed.

Now he was gone the Vulture stepped forward. "Alright listen up, now I'm the one who was first assigned to this, that swat team is mine. Now I may be forced to these guard eggheads but that's all I'm going to do. Frankly forget everything Holt just said, I don't want to be disturbed. If you see anything, deal with it. Unless the building it's about to explode don't bother me" With that he headed off.

* * *

Over the next hour everyone prepared for to guard the building, squads were assigned, for this matter everyone was issued at bullet proof jacket, and a radio. The cameras were checked, and then double checked. While the 97 and half the 86 set up to make sure no one could get in, the 99, the other half of the 86 and the universities security began their search of the building.

By the time they finished briefing, the observation Booth was already filling. Scientists, Military personal, the head of the university and several other figures were pouring in. Senator Jackson hadn't arrived yet. Holt however stopped half way down the corridor and opened a side door; inside was a table, a chair and a radio system. He turned to Amy, "Now Santiago, I, the other senior staff, and several officers will be spending this matter inside the observation booth, just in case someone tries to turn this into an assassination attempt. Apparently radio waves could interfere with the equipment used in the experiment, as such no one, including myself can carry any communication device while inside. As such I need you Santiago to relay any message or distress to me the moment it occurs. Do you understand me? The very moment it occurs."

"I won't let you down, Sir."

"Jeffords, you will join me inside." The pair placed their phones in the basket and entered the room.

Sitting down in her chair, Amy felt deflated. Though a part of her was happy that Captain Holt entrusted this great responsibility onto her, she had honestly hoped she would get to witness the experiment. Admittedly she had done some research the previous night into Professor Alexander Hirsch and his work. Her knowledge of physics wasn't good enough to be quiet sure exactly what he did, but she had found out that he recently published a string of controversial papers, each on the subject of particle physics.

In particular he had apparently been questioning the accepted model of the four fundamental interactions or forces.

* * *

Terry had to admit the observation booth was pretty nice. It was a bit like a cinema or a theatre. There were four rows of seats, each one of a level above the other, with a slopped floor to either side to allow each access. It was set around ten foot in the air, looking out over what was basically a huge warehouse. A huge particle accelerator was stretched out across the grounds, it had multiple pipes and devices attached to it on each side. It must have been over a mile long.

Multiple gigantic computers were attached to it, and as Terry watched a variety of technicians and engineers were constantly working on it. Meanwhile several scientists in their white coats were fiddling with the controls and examining the read outs. Terry didn't understand the mechanics enough to know which part did what, but he had read enough science magazines that talked about particle accelerators to get a gist of what was about to happen.

Really he knew he should be happy, this had to be a big experiment. He could potentially get a chance to watch something that would change mankind's understanding of particle physics, and while their obviously wouldn't be any practical effects of it for quite some time, it would still be a story for his grandchildren.

But the problem was that. Terry couldn't get his mind off his children, or off for that matter Sharon. He was over his fears of dying on the job; well he had them in control, but dealing with a potential terrorist plot just felt a bit wrong. Pausing he told himself how silly he was sounding, for one thing these weren't even terrorists, they were saboteurs.

Trying to get his thoughts focused, Terry instead focused upon Holt. Jake had been right, something had set the captain in a bad mood, but what Terry had no idea.

"So you've finally arrived, Raymond?"

Holt clenched his fist, and Terry got his answer. Slipping out of the row can the same calculated smile, and deep icy brown eyes of Bauer Chief Madeline Wunch.

"Hello Wunch, taking Cerberus for a walk I assume." Holt said through gritted teeth.

Wunch chuckled, "Not bad Raymond, I always did like dogs." Her face turned serious, "Now to be honest, I'm quite interested in seeing this experiment take place, and as I've been signed to babysit this little matter I don't want anything to interrupt it. Are we clear Raymond?"

"Of course," Holt replied. Nodding Wunch headed off to her seat.

"What is Wunch doing here?" Terry asked.

"Deputy Commissioner Podolski himself specifically assigned her to personally watch over this assignment, and Wunch like the vulture she is decided to personally attend the experiment."

Terry nodded; he went back to the officers. As he was here purely for security, he didn't get a seat. Terry checked his watch 8:15, it was less than an hour now before the experiment started.

* * *

The security room was just as Jake had expected cramped, outdated and miserable. Complete with grey walls and a steady hum of the machines barely working. Sighing he stared over the monitors, the University really didn't really have the best surveillance system. All the cameras worked, but despite the size of the building they only had fourteen screens, he had taken the seven closest to him, which also included the main laboratory where the weird machinery was and the engineers kept running around it. Part of Jake hoped the machine would open a space portal or something cool like that, but really he didn't feel that lucky at the moment. Rosa sat beside him watching the other half of the screens.

Charles meanwhile was manning the radio board in the corner, monitoring every communication and radio report that came in. He was munching away at some sort of snack food he had brought himself that honestly smelt like honey and beef; no one else wanted any. Gasping Jake, mopped his brow it was starting to get hot in here, and there was virtually no air flow in the room.

"This is stupid," Rosa grumbled. Looking down she stared at the clock 8:35, still a whole 25 minutes till the experiment started. "Taking two hundred officers off the streets just to guard an experiment that would only last for at best half an hour? I can't be the only one who feels this doesn't make sense."

"I know," Jake replied. "I mean I can understand them wanting police presence, especially considering the lengths the saboteurs a willing to resort to, but why so many? And why can't they postpone this experiment until the group is caught? I mean we already have one member in custody, it's only a matter of time till they tell us all about the others."

Rosa sighed, "Too many pieces don't fit, if this was a crime I would suspect that someone was tampering with the evidence."

"Um guys, you might want to hear this." Charles said. He unplugged his headphones, "...I repeat this officer Kent, I'm with officer Harvey. We've found an unregistered person hiding in a storage closet, second floor west side, near room 208. Suspect is female, around five six, mid-thirties with medium length brown hair…"

"Hey let me go, and give me back my phone, I was tweeting my followers need me." A familiar voice interrupted. Jake, Boyle and Rosa all exchange glances.

"…As I was saying, we're taking her in now." Officer Kent continued.

Jake grabbed the radio, "Officer Kent, this Detective Peralta, stay where you are I'm coming to you." Jake ran out of the room, leaving an annoyed Rosa and a worried Charles sitting there.

* * *

"Please don't be her, please don't be her," Jake muttered under his breath as he turned the corner. But of course standing their restrained by the capable arms of Officer Harvey and a pair of handcuffs, was Gina. As he approached offficer Kent stepped forward.

"We found her in the back of the supply closet, she won't tell us her name or why she is here. We've checked and she is unarmed."

Jake nodded, "okay thank you I'll take it from here. You two carry on searching, and see if there are any more." Harvey and Kent looked at each other, Jake could recognise that look in their eye. They were worried he would try and steal the credit for this. Sighing, Jake knew what he had to do, he took out his radio, then clicked it to the right frequency.

"This is detective Peralta to detective Santiago, do you read me Santiago?"

There was a short buzz, before he heard Amy's soft and syrupy voice reply "Yes Jake, what is the matter?"

"I want you bring a message to Captain Holt. Officer's Harvey and Kent have found an unregistered crazy woman, in her mid-thirties, with brown hair who wouldn't get off her phone without being restrained. I'm bringing her in now." Silent Jake prayed Amy would make the connection.

There was a pause, and Amy replied, "Okay, I'll pass the message on." Jake breathed a sigh of relief; Amy would never be so casual if had been a real message. Jake momentarily wondered why he was concerned a great detective like Amy wouldn't pick up his clues.

This seemed to satisfy Harvey and Kent, handing Jake the keys and her phone they wandered off down the corridor. Jake waited till they were out of earshot before turning to Gina.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped.

"I wanted to see what all the hullabaloo was," Gina replied, "got to say, so far I'm disappointed. Now get me out of these."

Fumbling with the keys, Jake quickly unlocked Gina. Immediately she snatched the phone back. "Come on." Jake groaned.

Together the two headed back towards the security room. "Wait!" Jake suddenly said, "How did you get in here?"

"I turned up before everyone else arrived, and snuck in, duh." Gina replied.

Jake grabbed his cell from his pocket, and quickly hit Boyle's name on his list. The phone began to ring.

"Yes Jake?" Charles replied.

"Boyle, I want you to wait fifteen minutes, then broadcast to everyone that it was a false alarm. Say it was something like a student who snuck into watch the experiment and has now been escorted from the building or something."

"Got it," Jake hung up,

"Slow down, you're making it difficult to walk and tweet." Gina grumbled.

"No, we've got to get back before someone else spots you."

"What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that this is a restricted area. There is a chance of an attack by a group who's already killed a person. We could be facing a potential bomb plot, and while that would normally be potentially cool, right now it's very bad. Your a civilian, if Holt finds out about you being here, he'll fire you or something."

"He'd never fire me, without me the Nine-Nine would have collapsed years ago."

Jake didn't reply, he just grabbed Gina by the wrist, and pulled her down the corridor behind him.

"Hey, I'm coming no need to get so handsy."

Jake didn't reply, and he didn't let go. He was midway before turning the corridor when he stopped dead. Two other cops were approaching from the opposite direction. They weren't members of the Nine-Nine and didn't know Gina. But Jake wasn't willing to risk them questioning who she was. His eyes moving frantically Jake spied another closet.

"Quick, hide in here." Jake whispered.

"I just got out of a closet; I still haven't gotten to see the experiment yet." Gina whined.

"Gina, please."

"Fine," with a grumble Gina pulled open the door. A dead body fell out.

Gina screamed.

"Oh my God!" Jake yelled.

* * *

Having an aisle seat Wunch was in the perfect position to watch Raymond. But even that got dull after a while. She leaned back in her seat, and instead began watching the particle accelerator in front of her. Normally getting to watch an experiment like this would have been more than enough to keep her interest. She was no physics expert, but prided herself on being a student of all schools of knowledge. However try as she might, the gnawing sensation of Raymond smirking kept getting to her.

How exactly he had pulled it off, Wunch still wasn't sure. But he had gotten a direct decision from the Chief of Detectives himself that he was to be reinstated in the Nine-Nine, and there was nothing she could do about it. Now any fool could guess Raymond must have caught the Oolong Slayer, and made a deal with Chief, but how had he managed to pull it off? Right under her nose to.

Groaning she silently cursed Deputy Commissioner Podolski, why had that idiot forced her to assign this? She of course had to attend or if anything went wrong it would reflect negatively on her. But Raymond also had to be here. Part of her wished something would go wrong, just so she could blame Raymond for it.

Sighing Wunch looked around for some other distraction. Senator Jackson had finally arrived, his private security detail practically smothering him. She doubted that idiot even had the vaguest idea what was going to happen, all these smiling politicians and go hung military personal they didn't care about the experiment. They were just here to see if anything could further their own agenda's. The second it was over they would vanish into thin air.

'Just grin and bear it,' she told herself, 'it will be over soon.'

* * *

Terry paused as he looked down at the picture of himself holding Ava, while Sharon held Cagney and Lacey''s hands. It had been taken on their vacation together last month. He had fallen in love with that picture so much that he put it in his wallet, the day after it was taken. Gently he reached down and stroked Sharron's face with his finger.

One of the officers tapped him on the shoulder. "Um Sarge," he whispered, "I think we're starting."

Terry quickly put his wallet away, and turned to face the front. The technicians and Engineers were clearing away, and a middle aged man, with greying hair stepped forward onto a podium. He was dressed in a slightly old fashioned suit, complete with a light waist coat and a dark blue tie.

"Ladies and gentleman if I can please have your attention." The mumbling of conversations died down. "Now I am Professor Alexander Ulick Hirsch, and today we will hopefully get to see the fruits of forty years of my labours. But first before we begin, now science is defined as the study of the systematic study of physical and natural world by observation and experiment."

"Indeed all science relies upon devising theories based upon the available evidence and then testing to see if the theory holds up. If it does it is accepted as fact, until someone manages to prove otherwise, if it doesn't then it is to be discarded. Science cannot progress without changes in the way we think. For a long time everyone assumed that the atom was the smallest possible form of existence, just as John Dalton felt he had proven. Then J.J. Thompson discovered the electron showing that smaller particles did exist, and thus the Plumb pudding Model of the atom became accepted."

"But as we all know, it wasn't long after that Rutherford proved that Thompson was wrong, and so on we progressed from Rutherford's model to Bohr's model and thus onto are current model of the atom. All this time the idea of the most simple concept, the very building blocks of everything physical in the universe was constantly changing based upon the evidence that was available."

Professor Hirsch paused, "Now today I plan to provide some new evidence. Even ignoring the atoms, we all know that the universe is held together by forces. For a long time the only force that all of mankind could agree upon was Gravity. They did not know what it was, but they knew it had to exist. Then we discovered the existence of electromagnetism, yet despite the many great experiments of Faraday and others like him, no one could find a way to link these two fundamental forces. As are studies progressed we discovered the two nuclear forces, Strong and Weak, thus explaining much of atom, and again are model was changed. The four fundamental interactions or forces if you prefer together, finally giving us what we all wanted a complete model."

The professor paused for a second time, "or so we thought. But as before problems have emerged in this theory, we have found areas that just don't fit. Dark Matter, Dark flow, charge parity violations etc. While others carry on trying to find the existence of quantum gravity or unifications between electroweak forces I instead turn my attention elsewhere."

"It is very true; there certainly are new theories out there, String Theory, Loop Quantum Gravity etc. But I am more interested in the fifth fundamental force. After all, we spent a hundred years believing there to only be two? Why should their not be a fifth one, today I intend to prove the existence of this fifth force, the one that by Ratra and Peebles christened quintessence. This particular particle accelerator has been modified with experimental plasma capabilities, following the research of the Chinese physicist Doctor Guo Min, allowing it achieve feats that no other can presently do. There is already a discussion about upgrading the Large Hadron Collider to incorporate his technology. But I can happily say for the moment this is the only Particle accelerator of its kind in the world."

Professor Hirsch paused and took a quick sip of water. "Using it we intend to see if we can set up the conditions that will allow us to test for the existence of Quintessence. Now if you are ready we will begin."

With that, he signalled to his colleague, and in a moment the particle accelerator began to hum. As it did, there was a tap on Captain Holt's shoulder. Turning he saw Amy standing there, without a word he got to his feet and followed her out of the observation booth.

* * *

Jake and Rosa crouched over the body, Officer Allen, and Officer King stood the side. Gina stood in the corner just staring at the wall, refusing to give the body another look.

The victim was a man, probably mid-thirties, average height and build. He had been stabbed in the neck and stripped down to his underwear.

"Okay," Jake said, he picked up his radio, "Boyle I want everyone alerted that there is someone in the building, and their armed and dangerous. When you've done that as we don't have a feed of this corridor, try and check with the guards to see when the last patrol check this corridor that will give us some idea of when he died."

"Allen and King, you go and see if you can find whose missing, it will allow us to identify the body. Myself and Detective Diaz will wait here until Captain Holt arrives." The officers nodded and ran off.

Rosa looked at Jake, "what you thinking? They caught someone so they killed them to silence them? Or was this a robbery and they're now using their clothes for infiltration."

"Perhaps," Jake replied, "Really it depends on who they were. I mean why else would you take a dead person's clothes, unless you intend to wear them yourself?"

"Well they aren't a cop," Rosa replied, "otherwise where is their partner?"

Jake's gaze did not leave the knife wound. "You know, something about this looks wrong, Rosa."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I've seen a few knife attacks before, but this one looks different. I mean there are not cuts anywhere on the body other than the neck, including the hands. Normally when someone sees another person coming at them with a knife, their first response is to try and stop it, normally leading to their hands being cut. But this person hasn't got any."

"Well they must have caught them by surprise,"

"Yeah I know, but from the way it looks they must have been standing very close to do an attack like this. Why would someone let a mystery figure get that close to them? Especially if you knew there was a chance they could be a dangerous saboteur?"

Suddenly Jake looked up, Rosa meanwhile paused. The two's eyes locked. "Jake," Rosa began "They wouldn't. Not unless they knew who the assailant was."

There was a sudden crackle on the radio, "Jake? Jake? Come in Jake?" Charles went.

"Yes Boyle?"

"I've just got a report from Allen and King. Apparently one of the engineers is missing. According to his mate, he finished his work around half an hour, he was heading up stairs to put his equipment away then was going to pop outside for a cigarette break before the experiment started. I checked with all the entrances, he never got outside."

"Describe him to me."

"Caucasian, average height, thin build, mid-thirties, has brown hair…"

"And green eyes?" Jake cut in.

"Yes,"

"We'll need to make a positive identification later, but it looks like we found him. Did you check the patrols?"

"Yes, apparently officers Clark and Monroe checked this hallway thirty-five minutes ago. Allen and King were going to recheck it, just before you found the body."

"Thirty-five minutes? Well that fits." Rosa said.

"Okay thanks Boyle." Jake stared down at the body, "how did the assailant even get in here?"

"He could have snuck in?" Gina suggested, "I mean I did?"

"No," Rosa replied, "We would have found him, your proof of that. Anyone who didn't belong here would have been caught by one of the many patrols. And if they slipped past them, they still wouldn't be able to get anywhere; we would have caught them on the surveillance feed. Every single entrance to, around and inside this building is guarded. No one who didn't belong could get around."

Suddenly Jake's eyes opened wide, "Oh sweet Moses," he murmured to himself. "Charles, Charles," he shouted into the radio.

"Jake? What's wrong? Is someone else dead?"

"Charles has anyone left the building!"

"One minute…" Silence fell; Rosa and Gina watched Jake with confusion. What was he thinking?

After what felt like an eternity, "yes Jake, apparently one of the technicians had to leave to take his daughter to the doctor, he registered it this morning before starting work; he left not five minutes ago."

"Did he have an important role in the experiment?"

"One minute let me check."

"Hurry!"

"Okay, I will."

There was another tense pause, "yes apparently he did. Why is something wrong?"

Jake's face turned white. "Boyle, quick get hold of the Captain and stop the experiment."

"What?"

"No time for questions, just stop it. Doesn't matter how, just stop it." He attached his radio back to his belt. "Gina, get out of the building." Jake yelled at her.

"What?" Gina and Rosa yelled.

"Go! Rosa, come with m,e we've got to stop that experiment."

With that Jake ran down the corridor, Rosa followed close behind. Gina hesitated before running after them.

"What's going on?" Rosa asked, "What's the matter?"

"Come one Rosa, think about it. I mean why would the victim let the assailant get so close to him? And the sabotage attempts, how did the saboteurs keep getting into the building? I mean security was increased after each attempt, yet they still kept getting in?"

"And one of the main technicians has now suddenly disappeared, conveniently before the experiment started." Rosa chimed in, the realisation hitting her.

"Exactly, they didn't take his clothes to wear them." Jake panted, "they took them so we wouldn't realise where they were headed."

The two detectives ran down the corridor, some distance behind Gina ran after them.

* * *

Holt and Amy were briskly heading down the corridor, when suddenly the radio crackled. "Captain Holt! Captain Holt!" Charles yelled.

"Yes Boyle," Holt replied into the radio.

"Jake's just told me to make sure you stop the experiment."

"Stop the experiment? Boyle what are you talking about. What did Peralta say?"

"According to him there was no time for answers, just that it was imperative that you stopped the experiment."

"Boyle what do you…" Holt suddenly froze, the cogs in his mind were awhirl.

"Oh my god!" he murmured. "Boyle, put me on all channels."

"Done sir,"

"Everyone this is Captain Raymond Holt of the Nine-Nine, evacuate the building. I repeat, evacuate the building. This is not a drill! Everybody out! That includes you Boyle!"

Amy paused, her mind trying to understand what was going on. Her eyes spied a fire alarm to the side. Making her decision she tugged it down. The alarm began to ring throughout the building. Holt turned to her.

"Nice job Santiago. Now go and find Peralta and Diaz, and make sure they get out. No doubt there be trying to get to the main laboratory to stop the experiment. I'll evacuate the observation booth."

"Yes Sir," Amy ran off. She still didn't know exactly what was going on, but if she knew she could trust Jake and Holt's word. If they were acting like this then it meant that the saboteur had gotten in, and everyone inside the building was in danger.

* * *

Terry looked down at his watch 9:15; the particle accelerator was slowly humming faster and faster, and data was being read off the computer, but so far not much seemed to be happening. The Vulture was slumped back against the wall, he looked like he was about to doze off. Majority of the other guests didn't seem that interested either. Only the scientists were paying close attention.

Still something seemed to be happening. The technicians were still at their posts, and Professor Hirsch had walked forward to some sort of main control panel. "Ladies and Gentlemen," he began again. "I can happily confirm the accelerator is ready." He turned several dials, and typed in some orders.

The other technicians, quickly followed suit. Pausing he turned towards a very large lever, no doubt made specifically for dramatic effect. "And now with this I can truly begin the process, here…" he grasped the lever. "…we…"

Suddenly one of the doors burst open Jake, Rosa and the two officers on guard ran in. "STOP THE EXPERIMENT THERE'S A…"

"…go!" Professor Hirsch said as he tugged the lever. The control panel exploded. Professor Hirsch was sent flying backwards. His eyes still open in surprise, his dead burnt body slumped to the floor.

Suddenly a fire alarm began to ring. The place erupted in confusion; panicking security personal drew their guns and pointed towards Jake, "No!" Terry yelled, several cops pulled their own guns on the security personal.

Senator Jackson was quickly pulled out of the booth. Meanwhile the particle accelerators hum suddenly began to roar. The panicking technicians stared at the screens, several frantically trying to stop the process. But it was too late.

Sparks flew from the control panels, loud groaning noises began to emerge from the clearly out of control particle accelerator; and then the room began to shake.

The door to observation Booth erupted open and Captain Holt ran in, "Quick everyone out!" he screamed. The booth erupted into a panic, no one knowing what was going on, everyone tried to push their way out.

"Get out of my way," the Vulture yelled; pushing a female scientist aside, his effort did him no good as he was knocked past by the private security personal trying to get back to the senator.

"People, people, we need to exit in an orderly fashion." Wunch shouted, trying to be heard over the confusion. This was getting them nowhere, if they kept scrabbling they would all die.

Holt pushed his way through the crowd; he had to get to the officers and Jeffords out.

Terry himself had frozen, the confusion was just too much. What was going on?

* * *

Jake's eyes shot over the particle accelerator, it was now volatile shaking. Supports that had been holding it in place were practically shooting out of the ground. Yet inside the process was still going on. The machine was still working.

The technicians realising they had no hope of stopping it where now running for the doors. But Jake was frozen in place.

"Jake we have to go." Rosa yelled, grabbing him by the hand she pulled him away, they tried to run through the door, only to crash into Gina who had been standing in the doorway.

"GINA? What the hell are you doing here?" Jake yelled, the sight of his friend snapping him from his trance.

Suddenly Amy ran into them, Boyle was with her. "What are you all still doing here? Didn't you here the alarm?" Without warning a piece of the celling came crashing down, Gina let out a scream, as Jake and Rosa threw themselves into the trio knocking them to the side. "We have to go!" Amy yelled, as she quickly jumped to her feet.

Gina however let out a yell, she had landed wrong.

"Oh my god, she's twisted her ankle," Charles screamed.

* * *

Inside the booth, another eruption went through, the celling cracked open. Not thinking Terry rushed forward, placing his arms against it, he tried to hold it up. He had to stop it crushing everyone. Most of the figures had manged to get out, but the doorway was still clogged by the scrambling remainders.

Captain Holt and Chief Wunch were still trying to calm everyone down. The Vulture was still trying to shove past them. Suddenly another big shake hit, and without warning the celling gave. Terry let out a yell as the concrete fell upon him. Hitting the floor, he saw his own blood trickling down the aisle "Sharron!" he groaned before falling unconsciousness.

"Jeffords!" Holt screamed, pushing his way through he tried to free Terry "Somebody help me!" He yelled frantically. But everyone was to caught up in a panic to hear.

* * *

Frantically Jake tried to pull Gina over his shoulder, but shaking floors made it impossible to balance, he collapsed under her causing Gina to yell out in agony. Rosa and Amy tried to help to his feet. Boyle was panicking admitting to every piece of office equipment he had borrowed without bringing back. He clearly wanted to go with a clear conscious.

* * *

Through the door to the side, Scully and Hitchcock walked in grumbling, "this place is too big, we can't find the cafeteria, and what's with all the racket?" Hitchcock groaned. Their eyes fell upon the chaos.

"Uh Oh." Scully mumbled.

* * *

Suddenly the loudest rumble of all hit. The shock knocked everyone to the floor, and caused the ground to split. Looking up all conscious eyes fixed upon the particle accelerator.

"Oh…" Jake managed.

The accelerator exploded. Out of each side, shot a massive wave of dark blue plasma, pulsing forward in every direction. Everyone let out an ear piercing shriek as the wave passed through them. Even Terry was temporarily reawaken by the pain. There was a sudden great ringing, and then as quickly as it started it was over. The room fell silent, and everything went black.

* * *

 **Okay I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I hope the characters right. I'll try and get the second chapter sometime this week.**

 **Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Right If Not The Responsibility**

 **A/N: Okay here is the second chapter, due to the first getting such a positive response, I decided to make this one a bit longer. I've also tried to have more focus on Amy, as I noticed I didn't give her much to do in the last one. Now I've selected each characters powers based upon their personalities, abilities and traits. However not everyone's will be revealed in this chapter, nor will they necessarily reveal their abilities true extent or all the ones they posses.**

 **Now I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Break Out!

Blackness surrounded him, empty blackness. Jake's eyes flickered open, everything was bright white, just a white canvas and all he could hear was a constant ringing. He tried to cover his ears, but his body wouldn't respond. Then slowly his vision began clear. The white shifted to be replaced with light and dark greys. Then a huge pale shape loomed upwards in front of him. It seemed to have a slate metallic face, and a body as white as snow. As the creature loomed closer, Jake felt his eye lids getting heavy. Then he was surrounded by blackness again.

* * *

An odd scraping sound filled Amy's head, and for a moment she felt as if she was moving. The sensation seemed to pass, but before she could even wonder it started again, and this time it was a lot louder and more vivid. Still all Amy could see was blackness, she tried to will her eyes to open but they just wouldn't budge. Finally placing the sound, she decided it sounded the most like a trolley being pushed down a road. Then there was a bump, and for just a second her eye lids opened.

In the split second Amy caught a glimpse of what looked like several white creatures swarming around her, as she travelled down a grey river towards a large white and red box. Then the sound stopped, and for a moment Amy could have sworn she was floating upwards. There was a bang, and then silence.

A new sound replaced the scraping one, but try as she might Amy found she could no longer focus. Her mind drifting, and this new sound quickly dissipated into nothing.

* * *

The constant ringing was still carrying on, when Jake suddenly heard a new sound join it. It almost sounded like Terry. Whatever this new noise was, it struck a chord with Jake. His eye lid slowly opened; before him Jake saw a large brown mass surrounded by smaller white masses, trying to swarm it like locusts. His eyes flicked shut again, but the next time they opened his vision was clearer. It was Terry; he was lying on some kind of bed, struggling with around five or six…people? Whatever they were they were all white, and had strangest faces, if he didn't know any better he would have sworn they were made of metal and glass.

Jake felt sure he should be able to recognise them, but his mind felt fuzzy. Then something strange happened, suddenly all the colour drained out of his vision and where the figures had been now was an array of skeletons, all wrestling over a larger skeleton lying where Terry had been. Jake slammed his eyes shut, and when he opened them, the colour had returned as Terry was back.

He tried to keep them open, but feeling like weights, his eye lids shut again. Jake tried to hear what Terry was saying, the ringing wouldn't stop, but he just managed to make out the words "no…fine…let…go…family…daughters….can't…no…stop…help…" His eyes opening for a final time, Jake saw one of the white things stab a syringe into Terry. He lips moved like he was yelling, but Jake heard only the ringing. As he watch Terry slowly slumped down onto the bed and the white things dissipated.

Jake tried to continue watching, but his vision was beginning to get fuzzy. The ringing had now dulled to only a gentle lull, and Jake found himself feeling oddly warm. Sure enough everything went black again.

* * *

A sudden electric sensation went through Amy. Panting for breath she sat up as far as she was able to in her bed. Her eyes darted around the dark room; it looked like she was in some sort of hospital. The walls were white, and Amy found she had several machines, including a heart rate monitor, attached to her.

Said heart rate was speeding out of control. Still panting Amy's eyes quickly shot around the room; there were three beds in this room. She was in the middle, Rosa was lying to her left and Gina was lying to her right. Both of them were strapped up to similar equipment and both of them were asleep.

What was she doing here? How had she gotten here? Amy tried to get out of bed, but her legs refused to respond. Realising straining was proving ineffective, Amy just sat there. She needed to think, but already her arms and back where feeling weak. Giving up Amy let herself slump back onto the bed. As her head rested against her pillow, Amy felt a strange sense of comfort wash over her.

Her bed was nice and warm, and it was surprisingly soft for a hospital bed. Pausing Amy tried to remember what had woken her, she knew it had been important, but for some reason Amy's mind drew blank. All at once she felt a great wave of tiredness wash over her. She knew she had to stay awake, but she could no longer remember why.

'Come one Amy,' a voice said in here ear, 'if you're in hospital it means you're sick, and if your sick you need plenty of sleep to get better. ' The awake part of Amy's mind tried to find a counter argument, but even it had to accept the voice's logic was sound. As her eye lids began to get heavy, Amy surrendered any remaining ounces of resistance. She needed her sleep.

* * *

Jake sat back in his comfy brown seat and gazed out of the window, looking down he could see the tops of the snow covered mountains and the blue lakes bellow. It was such a beautiful sight; soon they would be crossing the green fields, and golden yellow corn. Jake just loved to fly, the world always looked so much better from up here.

As if the plane could hear his thoughts, suddenly it began to rise. Jake smiled and clipped his seatbelt. He felt the familiar sensation of being tipped backwards, his ears popped just as they broke through the clouds. Looking down now all Jake could see was fluffy white clouds, looking like white cotton candy bellow him.

Suddenly a voice cracked through the planes PA system "This is your captain speaking," a familiar voice said. For the first time since the plane took off Jake was ripped away from the window, his eyes opened wide.

"No," he murmured.

"Yes Jake," his father replied. "I would like to announce we are now cursing at 13,000 feet, so it's high time I got going. As such I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave my life. Goodbye son, thank you for flying Air deadbeat."

"No, no," Jake yelled, he frantically tried to undo his seatbelt. Suddenly the trap door beneath his seat opened, and Jake fell out. Screaming he watched as the plane disappeared from his sight, as he fell down, down, down…

* * *

Jake eyes opened just in time to see the floor looming up before him. He hit with a soft thud. Groaning Jake forced himself to his feet, his head hurt and his throat was dry. Right beside him on a table, was a jug of water. His shaking hands spilled most of it, but he managed to pour himself half a glass.

Feeling a little better, but still caught in a daze Jake let himself down onto the chair, and held his head in his hands while he let the room spin. It took a few minutes for everything to clear, but finally Jake felt well enough to look up. It was then he realised he was in a hospital ward. It was a nice clean ward, with walls that were white and a floor which was gray. There were three beds. Terry was lying asleep in the one closet to Jake; he was hooked up to several devices, which were beeping smoothly.

Holt was asleep in the next bed along; he also was hooked up to the same machines, and finally was the last bed. This one was empty, the machines were flat lining but they weren't attached to anyone, the wires just lay there on the bed as if they had been ripped out. Jake guessed that must have been his bed, and when he fell out it had torn the wires off him.

Looking down Jake realised he was wearing a hospital gown; thankfully it was the conservative kind. Getting up from his chair, Jake was about to stroll back to bed. But a nagging sensation in his mind told him to check the damage. After all he had been in…

Jake froze; suddenly the images came flooding back to him. The laboratory, the explosion going off, the building collapsing, and Gina falling on top of him when that last wave struck. 'Gina! Where was Gina!' Jake collapsed back into his chair, his eyes going wide. 'Gina, Amy? Amy! Oh my god, Amy! Was she okay? What about Rosa? Or Boyle? Where were they? Did they make out of the building?'

Pausing a new though filled his mind, the strange blue blinding light he had seen, then a feeling of such intense pain. Pain worse than when that car him or when he set his groin on fire. That was all Jake could remember, he guessed he must have passed out after that. Looking over his body, Jake made a quick check to see if anything was damaged. But really he looked fine.

He didn't even have any scratches or cuts anywhere. "How long have I been here?" Jake groaned, his voice was horse, but it wasn't any trouble to speak. Feeling better now he got to his feet, best thing he could do was walk back to his bed and call the doctor they could tell him everything he wanted to know.

It was only then it suddenly hit Jake. His bed was on the other side of the room, how had he fallen this far away? Had he gotten out and forgotten about it? No he distinctly remembered falling. Pausing he checked himself, and sure enough there was the bruise he got around ten minutes ago, nicely developing. Mind you now he thought about it, the falling hadn't hurt like it normally did. Having fewer answers than he did a moment ago, for the third time today Jake sat down. He needed to gather these thoughts.

* * *

Boyle screamed, he was sicking in quick sand. The hot jungle sun bore down upon his face. Frantically he flayed his arms and legs in the air, screaming at the top of his lungs "Jake! Amy! Mother! Somebody help me!" All around him the sickly hot semi-liquid was rising, and ever so slowly he was being pulled down into the earth.

Gasping he felt the sickly sludge poor into his open mouth. He tried to spit it out but it was to late, he was choking. He was going to die.

And then he heard a voice calling his name "Boyle, Boyle…"

"Boyle!" Hitchcock yelled.

Charles sat up; he was lying on the floor beside a bed, from the looks of things he was inside a hospital ward. Hitchcock was lying on the bed next to him. He had his head buried under a pillow, "Boyle! I'm trying to sleep." He groaned.

Getting to his feet Charles surveyed the room, he, Hitchcock and Scully were all in the same ward. Scully was loudly snoring in the corner. Realising his head ached, Charles collapsed back onto the bed. It was then he noticed something strange, his covers and sheet were still on the bed.

"If I feel out, how did I not disturb them?" He muttered to himself. Pausing for a moment he decided he must have simply slept on top of them. His headache seemed to be getting worse, sighing he lied back on the bed, hoping it would pass soon.

* * *

"Help! Help me! Somebody help me!" Rosa screamed.

Amy sat up straight, for a moment she thought she had dreamed it, but turning to her side Amy saw Rosa violently swaying in her bed.

"Oh my god," Amy jumped from her own bed, and tried to steady Rosa. She grasped her by the shoulders and tried to hold her in place. Only for Rosa to suddenly spin back to the other side, Amy let out a yell as she was pulled up onto the bed and landed on top of Rosa. This did not wake her. Amy tried to pin her down, but the sleeping woman effortlessly flicked Amy around the bed.

Yelling, Amy let go and slumped down beside her. Panting for breath, Amy felt her heart race. That was worse than the one time Jake convinced her to ride that mechanical bull.

"Oh now this is awkward." Amy turned to face Gina. She was now sitting up in bed staring at them. "Just to be clear, I have no problems with the two of you expressing…well who you are. Let's face it half the office already guessed it. But as Jake's friend, I'm not comfortable with you cheating on him. Especially as I'm shoulder he inevitably ends up crying on."

"Oh don't be ridiculous," Amy snarled climbing off the bed. "She was having a nightmare, and I was trying to wake her. It's just she's unrealistically strong and I accidentally got pulled onto the bed."

"Right." Gina said. "Well point is, I won't tell Jake, just don't let it happen again."

"Nothing happened!"

"Yeah, whatever you say."

Amy was about to continue, but realising it was a waste of effort she turned back to Rosa, she was still violently swaying. Her face was caught in a mixture of distress and pain. However Amy's stomach was still churning from her ride, forcing her to sit down. Her head hurt as well. Gina by this point had gotten out of bed and walked over to Rosa.

"Wow she's really going." Gina said.

"Yeah I was woken by her crying out for help."

Gina paused and turned to Amy, "Rosa? Crying out?"

"Yeah I was surprised to." Amy replied.

"Wait, how did I sleep through that? I've been woken by a pin dropping in the past."

Amy shrugged, "I don't know, I mean normally I'm a very heavy sleeper I remember one time Jake had to…Oh my god! Jake!"

The images came flooding back to her. Panting heavily, she forced herself as far down into her chair as was humanly possible. The explosion, was Jake okay? She was and Jake had only been a few feet away, so he must be fine? Right?

Gina looked at her in confusion, "Are you okay?"

Amy looked up at her, "we just came out of a freak lab accident that could have killed us. Are the others okay? Is Jake okay?"

"Jake's fine,"

"How? How can you know?"

"Cause I'm fine, and he was lying right below me. If I made it in one piece, he must have."

Amy paused, thinking about this new information, yes, yes, Gina's logic made perfect sense but what about the others?

Amy was interrupted from her thoughts, by the swaying Rosa. Her bed was actually starting to rock with her. Both Amy and Gina stared in amazement. "You weren't kidding about being unrealistically strong." Gina murmured.

"I'll call the doctor." Amy replied.

* * *

Jake's ears and eyes still hurt somewhat, but his head felt fine. The paradox of how he got across the room however was no clearer. Sighing he wandered over to Holt, he was still sound asleep. Sighing Jake was about to go check Terry, when suddenly an alarm went off.

Spinning around Jake saw Holt's vitals were dropping. "No," Jake yelled.

Putting his hand against Holt's forehead, Jake had to pull back he was ice cold. "No, no, no." frantically Jake began buzzing for the doctor. "Quick someone help me, he's dying."

Holt seemed if anything to be getting colder, his vitals were down real low. Then the machine flat lined. "No! Captain Holt! No you can't die!" Jake let his head rest on Holt's freezing chest.

"Peralta, why are you using me as a pillow?" Holt asked.

Jake straightened in split second. Holt's eyes were now open, he was staring at Jake. "Captain Holt?" Jake murmured.

"Yes?"

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Jake quickly grabbed hold of Holt and embraced him a tight hug. He was no longer cold. His skin felt like a normal flesh again.

"Peralta, what's going on?" Holt said, pushing Jake back.

"For a moment you were dead."

"Preposterous, I feel fine."

"No, sir I'm serious your body was icy, and your vitals had dropped to nothing."

Holt paused, he looked at the equipment. The alarm had stopped and his heart rate was back to normal. "It was probably just a fault with the machine."

"I'm telling you, it was no fault you were literally freezing."

"What's going on here?" Terry said sleepily. Groaning he sat up in bed. "Where are we?"

Holt's eyes however opened wide, "Jeffords?" He pulled the wires off his body and got out of bed.

"Sir?" Terry replied a bit surprised. Holt walked up to him.

"How you feeling?"

"I'm fine sir, why what's the matter?"

"You took a very serious battery back at that the laboratory. Half the celling fell on you."

Terry's eyes opened wide, as the images flooded back Holt walked up behind him.

"I…I feel fine." Terry finally said, clearly disoriented by that particular flashback.

Holt nodded, "do you mind if I take a look at how the damage is healing."

"No, go ahead sir."

Reaching over, Holt peeled Terry's gown back exposing his upper back. His eyes opened wide in confusion. "There…there's nothing here."

"What?" Terry said.

Confused Jake rushed over to Holt's side; sure enough he had been right. Terry's back looked like it normally did. Perfect, no stitching or bandages what so ever, not even a scar.

"But…but that's impossible." Holt mumbled.

"We must have been unconscious for months," Jake said. "All are wounds have just healed."

"Impossible," Holt replied, "if we have really been inactive for so long, we would be suffering from serious weakened muscles and a massive drop in weight. And even if it had healed their still should be some sort of scaring."

The doorway opened and a doctor came walking in. Upon seeing them he froze. He was a man in his early forties from the looks of it, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a crisp white coat and an earpiece. "What are you all doing up?" he asked.

"Ah, Doctor." Holt said, strolling over to him, "perhaps you could fill us in are present situations?"

The doctor paused, before looking at them uncertainly. "Just play along, tell them they need to go back to sleep. And smile." A voice said. Jake stared in confusion, who had said that?

The doctor twisted his features into a smile. "Are gentlemen, you seem to progressing faster than we expected but I'm afraid you were all seriously injured during the accident, as such I can't allow you to be up on your feet at the moment."

"But we feel fine," Terry said.

"Well you may feel fine, but I'm afraid you were infected with several presently unidentified chemicals during the accident. We had to take in all the survivors, and screen them. So far the chemicals seem harmless, but we need to make sure they don't move through your systems to much."

"Good, good, keep going." The mysterious voice said.

"What about the others?" Jake asked suspiciously.

The doctor paused confused, before carrying on smiling, "oh well many of them have already been cleared and are ready to be released as soon as the final checks are finished. If you want me to find specific names I'll be more than happy to, and then they can come see you later."

"What about are families?" Terry asked.

"Don't worry they have been informed of what is going on and reassured that you are fine. I'm afraid we can't allow guests yet, we're not yet certain the chemicals can't be transferred from your system by perspiration or such human contact," the doctor said, "but as long as the tests come back negative in the next 48 hours you should be cleared to see them again a mere day or so later. Now I have to insist you go back to bed."

Holt and Terry nodded, and clambered back into their beds. Jake didn't move. "Please sir," the doctor said, "I really must insist."

Slowly Jake turned and walked over to the side of his bed. Calmly he climbed back on it.

"Now wait until their down, and then tranquilize them." The mysterious voice spoke, Jakes eyes focused upon the man's earpiece, he knew it was impossible but right now that was the only answer he could see. "Start with the large muscular man, once their out he's got a biopsy appointment in the theatre. Let's see if the tissue grows back or not when its removed in quantity."

Calmly the doctor pulled a syringe out of his pocket, casually he walked off over to Terry. Due to his different angle Terry didn't notice it. "Now Mr Jeffords, I'm going to give you something that will help you sleep, so please don't worry this will only sting a little."

"No!" Jake yelled, jumping out of bed, he grabbed the doctor by the throat and threw him against the far wall. The syringe fell from his hand and rolled across the floor. The doctor groaned and tried to get up. Before he could though Jake dived him, Jake's left fist collided with the doctor's stomach. The doctor went flying right back into the wall, the plaster shattered. He slumped to the ground unconscious.

Jake stared down at his hand in disbelief, how hard he hit him? Strike that, how had he hit him so hard?

"Peralta," Holt yelled. He jumped out of bed and ran to the doctor's side. Bending down he checked his pulse.

"Have you gone insane?" Terry gasped. He ran over to Jake.

"He was going to knock you out." Jake replied,

"Yes, he said he was going to give me something to help me sleep. What the hell man, you just assaulted a civilian!"

"No, you don't understand." Jake replied, "I heard this guy on his earpiece, he was talking about how you've got a bio…bio a something or other, point is they were going cut out open to see if your tissue would grow back."

Terry stared at Jake in disbelief, "Jake, are you feeling okay?" he said softly.

"No, Terry I'm serious I heard it."

"Yes, yes I'm sure you heard a few things, let's get you back to bed." Terry reached forward and grasped Jake by the shoulder, Jake brushed him off.

"I'm telling you that's what I heard."

"Oh my god!" Holt said, both Terry and Jake turned to him. He was holding the marked syringe that the doctor had dropped.

"What is it sir?" Terry asked.

"This is Phenobarbital, and a large quantity at that," he replied, "

"Yeah, I take a lot to knock me out due to my size," Terry replied.

"No you don't understand," Holt said, his voice more serious than normal, "this isn't a normal sedative, Phenobarbital is only supposed to be used to treat serious problems like epilepsy and seizers in children. If he had injected a quantity this large into you it would have almost certainly knocked you into a comma. Anymore would have caused respiratory failure"

"See I told you," Jake replied. "Wait, did you just say respiratory failure."

Terry stared in disbelief, "but…but why would he do that?"

"Something's wrong here." Holt said, "I learned a lot about this substance, when I was on a case ten years ago, some lunatic was using it to abduct women in their twenties, he claimed he was trying to make his own collection of sleeping beauties." Holt paused to think, "Everyone find your clothes we need to find out what's going on here."

* * *

Rosa was still violently swaying and shaking; the bed looked like it would collapse under her. The doctor and four men in hazmat's suits were trying to restrain her, but she kept breaking free. Amy and Gina watched in disbelief. Even for Rosa this was getting too much.

"Doctor what's wrong with her?" Amy asked.

"We don't know," the doctor panted, he tapped his earpiece "We need more men in here. Patient 29 is going nuclear."

He turned Amy and Gina, "We're going to have to move the two of you to another room."

"What? We're not leaving Rosa." Amy replied.

"Your friend is in the best hands possible." The doctor replied, "But the fact of the matter is you two could be sick as well, and we can't have you rested here. Please let these nice men help you."

Two large thugs stepped forward "Wait you can't just…"

"Please Miss Santiago; we're only trying to help." The doctor turned back to Rosa, out of his pocket he drew a syringe, and pulled off the plastic top exposing the needle, "this will help Miss Diaz sleep."

"Wait just a minute…" Amy grabbed the doctor on the shoulder, but he pulled away. For just a second Amy's hand brushed against his cheek. Amy's eyes opened wide "oh my god! Get away from her." She screamed.

Grabbing the doctor she threw him away from Rosa. But one of his thugs grabbed her from behind and slammed her against the wall. "Let me go!" Amy screamed. She had taken training to deal with stronger opponents, but the guy was taking no chances and was pressing his whole body directly against her. Pinned to the wall Amy found she couldn't move a muscle. The other thug grabbed Gina, who let out a shriek.

Suddenly Rosa's eyes opened. She let out a great snarl and all four men went flying off her. Standing up on the bed, she jump kicked the doctor. He went flying backwards smashing straight through the wall and into the corridor behind it. Rosa collapsed to the floor; lying there she just stared in disbelief at the hole she had created.

The thug holding Gina threw her to the side, and dived at Rosa. Grasping her off the floor he pushed her back into the wall. Rosa snarled and pushed back, forcing him away from her and knocking him off balance. Now outright growling, Rosa clobbered him in the face. There was a loud cracking noise, the thugs nose exploded, and he hit the ground without uttering a sound.

The last standing thugs eyes opened wide, he began to crush Amy's arm "you…you come any closer and I'll break her in two." He shouted.

Amy screamed, "LET ME GO!" she yelled. Suddenly Rosa's bed jerked forward and crashed straight into the thug. In that moment his grip loosened and Amy slammed her shoulder into him knocking him away from her. Now free Amy spun around. Her elbow collided with the thug's face, shattering his own nose. He howled in agony. Grabbing a hold of him, Amy slammed his head straight down into the metal barrier around her bed. He slumped to the floor unconscious.

Amy and Rosa just stood there panting, their eyes blankly staring at the other.

"Okay, what the hell did I just watch?" Gina asked, "How did you two just do that?"

* * *

For the fourth time Boyle got to his feet, wandered around the room, then sunk back on his bed. Hitchcock and Scully were snoring quite happily. The room smelt nice, he had to admit that. He had always been a fan of the smell of rosemary and disinfectant for some reason. But there was nothing in here to do.

Sighing Charles got to his feet for the fifth time, he had tried calling the doctor but no one had showed up. Sighing he walked over to the door and learned against it, what was taking them so long? Why was he in here? What had happened to the others? Was Jake okay? He didn't know, the last time he had seen his friends was just before that…well he didn't know what it was, but whatever it had been had washed straight through them and it had really hurt.

In his sleep Hitchcock suddenly rolled over, his free hand knocked into a glass someone had placed on the table by his bed. Hitting the ground it shattered causing a loud smash. Being caught up in his thoughts, Boyle hadn't noticed, the sound caused him to jump, he fell straight through the door.

Groaning he got to his feet, and tried to walk back through the doorway, only to collide with the still closed door. Stepping back Boyle stared in amazement. Placing his hands against it he tried to push the door open. It wouldn't budge an inch. "But…But…I just fell through it?" he gasped.

"Hey you what are you doing?" a voice shouted, Charles turned to see several men in Hazmat suits standing there before him.

"Oh I was just…" he began.

""Get him, he's trying to escape." Someone yelled, his eyes opening wide Boyle turned and ran for it. The angry men chased after him down the corridor.

Opening the door, Scully and Hitchcock stuck their heads out.

"Wonder what all the noise was?" Scully asked.

"Who cares, let's go find some food." Hitchcock replied.

* * *

Jake put his jacket back on, just as Terry walked up to him. "Listen Jake, about saving me from that mad doctor. Thanks."

"No problem sarge,"

Terry nodded, "no I'm serious, I mean when you started talking about hearing his earpiece, I seriously thought you were hearing voices after the accident."

"Yeah, well it…" Jake suddenly paused,

Terry's eyes slowly narrowed, "wait how did you hear him? I never heard anything and I was closer to him than you. Your hearing is nowhere near that good."

"I don't know," Jake replied. "I mean it's strange, I mean it's like…" Jake froze again, his eyes turned to still unconscious said doctor. The wall plaster had shattered when Jake punched him into it. "…how did I break that wall?"

"Probably just adrenaline," Holt replied, "as for the hearing…" he paused, "…well we're look into it later."

Reaching over Holt poured himself a glass of water. However Jake wasn't giving up so easily, his mind was quickly clicking. Too many pieces of the puzzle didn't fit. "The accident," Jake murmured, "oh my god it must have done it."

"What?" Terry said.

"The accident, think about it. It changed me."

"Accident's normally do change people." Holt replied. "Still in time we all heal."

"No I mean, it didn't damage me. I've checked there are no broken bones, no cuts, not even a bruise. It enhanced me."

"Jake," Terry said, "what are you talking about?"

"Come on, it's the premise of hundreds of books, comic books and movies. The hero goes through a freak lab accident, and emerges able to do incredible things."

Terry rolled his eyes, "That's only in fiction. This is real life. Lab explosions don't give people powers they give you third degree burns. Being bitten by a radioactive spider will not let you climb walls, it might give you radiation poisoning, depending on the magnitude. Their is no magic, no mad science, no aliens or ancient forgotten deities who turn out to be your parent. In real life people don't gain powers."

"I know," Jake replied, "I know. But the thing is a lot of the things I know have just been proven wrong. I mean look at him," Jake pointed at the unconscious scientist.

"Jake you're a cop, and I've seen you brawl before, your pretty good." Terry said, "Just last week you broke an enforcer's jaw."

"Yeah and that superhurt my hand, but this didn't and I know I'm not strong enough to punch him that hard."

"Peralta, now's not the time for these childish fantasies," Holt said exasperated. He had only managed to take a single sip of his water, due to focusing on Jake.

"Here I'll prove it," Jake said. He walked over and grasped the bottom of his bed. Kneeling down, he suddenly sprung up. The end of the bed flew upwards, causing the whole contraption to go flying into the wall.

Holt and Terry jumped backwards. "See," Jake said, "Before the lab accident I wasn't even strong enough to refill the water dispenser; hence why I always trick Terry into doing it."

"Wait you mean you were lying when you said you hurt your back in Amy's kitchen last Friday," Terry snapped. "Jake if you weren't strong enough to the job, you could have just asked, I wouldn't have thought any less of you for it."

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Jake began.

"Gentleman, can we focus." Holt snapped. "Now I agree it is clear you are displaying strength that is normally beyond you but…"

"Um sir," Terry said.

"In a moment, Jeffords…Now as I was saying, this is not evidence of you possessing supernatural abilities, it is far more likely that whatever drugs they gave have temporarily allowed you a far greater level of control of your muscle efficiently than what is normal thus explaining for your seeming enhanced strength, I remember reading several articles…"

"But sir,"

"Not now, Jeffords." Holt's tone turned even sterner "…about drugs which had such effects. But carrying on, now is not the time for such ideas, at best we are looking at massive negligence, at worst a genuine conspiracy or even attempted manslaughter, furthermore…"

"Captain!" Terry and Jake said.

"What?" Holt snapped, "why do you keep interrupting me, what is the matter?" Jake and Terry simply pointed at Holt's glass. The water had frozen. Holt's eyes widened, and then he raised it to eye level to make certain it wasn't an illusion. Finally he tipped the glass upside down, and let the frozen block fall out onto the floor.

Slowly he looked up, Jake, Terry and Holt's eyes all met. "Supernatural abilities," they all said at the same time. Afterwards they all just stood in silence; no one was quite sure what to say next. Finally Holt went to speak, but before he could utter a single breath, an alarm began to ring.

"Oh now that can't be good," Terry murmured.

"Come on," Holt yelled, with that the three of them ran out of the room.

* * *

Frantically Boyle ran down the corridors, no matter how many turns he took the angry men in hazmat suits seemed to constantly be right behind him. Turning the corner he crashed into a guard, knocking them both to the ground. Snarling the man tried to grab him. Boyle wasn't physically coordinated, but he was still a policeman. With his free hand he punched the man in the neck. Gasping he let go and Charles ran off.

Recovering faster than he would like, the guard joined the hazmat mob. Charles gasped for breath, his heart was burning, and his body was sticky. He couldn't keep on running like this forever. He was now running down a corridor with several windows showing the outside, he turned yet another corner only to come to a dead end. He tried to double back but standing before him was the group. The guard's nickel plated pistol gleamed in the sunlight.

Boyle let out a gulp before running backwards; he really wished he had his gun. There was nothing for it, he just collapsed against the wall and curled up in a ball. More sweat poured down his brow, and part of him wondered if it was from the fear or running. He could hear the footsteps now; they were just around the corner. They were going to get him.

Then suddenly all the colour faded from Boyle's vision, the whole world suddenly shifted into black and white. 'Oh my god, the world's gone colour blind!' he thought, before realising how silly that sounded. Clearly there was something wrong with his eyes.

The group turned the corner. Frantically Boyle shut his eyes and just waited in the darkness for them to grab him or shoot him. But nothing happened. Slowly he opened his eyes. There they were standing right in front of him, staring straight at him, and yet none of them moved.

"Where did he go?" one of the men asked,

"I told you he took that other turn back there," another man snapped.

"Shut up," the final man said, "come on he's getting away," and with that the party ran off back the way they came.

Boyle just sat their staring off into space. "They didn't see me? How didn't they see me? And why am I talking to myself? When did that start?"

After he was sure the cost was clear, he got to his feet and tried to walk down the corridor. But as he reached the windows, suddenly his vision became blinding. Boyle let out a yell and tried to cover his eyes then ran down the rest of the corridor. For some reason the direct sunlight from the window now hurt like the dickens. What was the matter with his vision?

Opening his eyes, Boyle let his vision clear, his eyes still hurt a bit but he could see again. Everything was still in black and white though; it was almost like an x-ray. Not knowing what to do, he opened the first door he found and stepped inside. It was some kind of office, walking over to the desk he tried the computer but it wanted a password.

Carrying on his search Boyle tried the drawers, there was nothing in them but knickknacks. Charles eyes turned to the filing cabinet, its largest drawer proved to be locked. Normally that would be the point he would give up but a combination of fear and confusion pushed him forward. Grasping letter opener he tried to pry the drawer open. Failing he grasped a solid desk ornament and using the letter opener like a chisel, brought it down upon it.

The drawer snapped open. It was filled with patients files. Rushing through Boyle picked out his own and began to read, it was filled with test results that he didn't quite understand. A thought suddenly went through his mind, frantically Charles searched the draw and let out a sigh of relief when he found Jake's file.

They were all here: Jake, Rosa, Amy, Terry, Holt, Gina, Hitchcock, Scully, Wunch, the Vulture, several other officers and multiple people Boyle didn't know. Grabbing his and the others files, Boyle carefully closed the drawer and crept back to the door. It was then he spotted the mirror on the wall. Boyle stared into the mirror, the pile of files floating in mid-air stared right back at him.

Boyle waited for a moment, before screaming.

* * *

Amy led the Rosa and Gina down the hallway, the alarm continued to ring. They had to get out of here, turning the corner they saw two dozen men in hazmat suits standing in front of them. Nine guards stood in front of them, three of them were holding guns but the majority of them had batons and Tasers.

Frantically they pointed their guns at them, "Santiago, Diaz, Linetti on your knees your hands behind your heads." One of the guards shouted.

The women froze, "what's going on?" Amy yelled.

"You're sick you need to go back to your room." One of them men in a hazmat suit replied, he stepped forward and Amy guessed he was their leader.

"Oh cut the crap," Rosa yelled, "I just smashed a man through a wall, that's not sickness. What did you do to us?"

"Listen we're only trying to help,"

"If you're trying to help us," Amy began, "then why don't you have your goons put down their guns."

Nobody moved, "I thought so," Amy added.

"Look enough of this, get down," one of the guards shouted. Slowly Amy began to kneel, Rosa was more hesitant, Gina however didn't move.

"I'm not getting now on your dirty floors, you listen her to me I know my rights and…"

"I said get down!" the guard shouted again.

"No," Gina shouted back.

"Down!"

"Make me!"

The guard's eye flared, it was at this point Gina realised she had made a terrible mistake. Snarling the man pointed his gun at her chest.

Rosa suddenly dived in front of her, just as the gun went off. The bullet collided with her torso; she hit the ground with a thump.

"ROSA! NO!" Amy yelled, rushing to her side, Gina kneeled. Groaning Rosa sat up, for a moment she thought it must have missed. Then she saw the bullet hole in her shirt. Amy and Gina starred, she wasn't bleeding. Looking up Rosa smiled.

Jumping to her feet she charged at the men. All three guards open fired. Rosa didn't even flinch. She hit the mob like a wrecking ball causing them scatter. The guards hit her, it knocked her back but she just got back up. They tried to grab her, but she threw them like rag dolls.

"Get them!" the leader shouted.

Amy and Gina looked on in disbelief, taking the hint several men ran for them. One of the guards drew a Taser on Gina; she let out shriek as the cord hit her. But nothing happened, Gina blinked the guard stared, he hit the button a second time, but still nothing happened.

"Oh my god, I'm indestructible to!" Gina squealed, ripping the cord off she charged at the guard. The man clobbered her in the face. Gina hit the ground, "no, I was wrong." She groaned.

Another thug tried to grab Amy, grasping his arm Amy spun it behind his back and using his momentum against him, slammed him to the wall. A second man swung his baton at her; Amy ducked under. Then dived into him, using her entire body to knock him off balance. As he hit the ground, she brought her fist into his head. His helmet hurt her hand, but the intention prevailed.

Amy then heard the sound of a gun being cocked. Right in front of her, one of the armed guards stood; with a cold smile he clasped the trigger. Suddenly a wheelchair went flying into him. All eyes turned, Jake, Holt and Terry stood at the other end of the corridor. With a yell they threw themselves into the brawl.

Holt brought his fist into a man and watched in surprise as he went flying backwards into another one, knocking them both to the floor. A guard tried to break his baton against Jake's head. Grasping his arm Jake threw him backwards, and then spun his fist around knocking another man straight to the floor.

Terry put two men in a chokehold, and with his free leg kicked the final guard down. Another man grabbed Amy from behind. Bringing her elbow into his chest Amy broke free; and spun around then threw him to Jake. Jake smashed his fist into the man's head, causing his helmet to crack right open. Rosa was still tearing through them like a juggernaut. Nothing they hit her with even seemed to faze her. From the smile on her face, she was loving every second of it. Breaking free from the fight Jake ran over and crouched by Gina's side. A bruise where the guard had hit her was already forming. "Amy, look out," Gina suddenly yelled.

Another man had recovered and was right behind her. Suddenly the man went toppling over, Amy watched in confusion as he started to yell, as his head swayed from side to side. Then he collapsed down. Suddenly Boyle appeared on top of him, he paused staring in amazement the colour was back.

"Boyle," Jake happily yelled. There were only a few men still standing now. Holt charged a big fella. He took Holt's blow a lot better than the others, and tried to swing back, however Holt causally blocked and hit him again. This time he was knocked over. Bringing his boot down onto his chest, Holt ensured he wouldn't get up for sometime.

Rosa grabbed two figures, snarling she hoisted them both into the air then slammed them together, and then did again; before throwing them into a wall.

Scully and Hitchcock causally turned the corner and saw the Nine-Nine pummelling the last few men. Shrugging their shoulders they both took a bite of their sandwiches and stood there watching. Realising it was over, one of the last men tried to grab Gina. Jake's eyes narrowed, he ran into the man causing them both to crash into the wall. The plaster shattered from the force.

Taking the last man in a choke hold, Amy threw him to the floor. Perhaps taking the hint, he just lied down and pretended to be unconscious. Jake helped Gina to her feet, and gave her a hug. Spinning around he ran over to Amy. Amy tried to speak, but before she could utter a word Jake grabbed her and began to make out with her, his tongue caressing the inside of her mouth. Pulling out he gasped for breath, Amy however wasn't done. Grasping him she pulled his lips back to hers.

The nine-nine huddled together, while Jake hugged Boyle and fist bumped Rosa, Amy turned to Captain Holt "Sir, I'm so glad you're okay."

"As am I for you, Santiago. However okay is an interesting way to describe are present situation."

"Yeah, what's happened to us?" Rosa asked, "Why do I feel like I could bench press a tank?"

"The lab accident," Jake replied, "somehow it gave us these powers."

"Here maybe this will help," Boyle said, retrieving the files from where he put them before joining the brawl. "I found them in a doctor's office."

Suddenly Jake collapsed to his knees, "Jake," Amy, Rosa and Boyle all yelled at once. The others crowded around him. Jake's eyes were burning. Looking up he saw all the colour disappear from his vision. Then as he watched the skin faded away from his friend's bodies, so all he could see was their bones.

Feeling uncomfortable, Jake started down, only to see the floor was now transparent. It was like an X-ray, he could just make out the floor was there, but he could easily see through it down to the level below, apparently they were on the fourth floor. It was then he suddenly noticed something else.

Over three dozen men were running through the front door, as Jake stared at them they seemed to get closer. His gaze could just see through what he assumed was some sort of body armour. In their hands they were all holding rifles and sub-machine guns. "Oh my God!" he yelled, scrambling to his feet.

"Jake what's the matter?" Holt asked, putting his hand on Jake's shoulder.

"Soldiers, three floors below, at least thirty of them all heavily armed." Jake gasped. Looking up at Holt, he was forced to divert his gaze. There was something about seeing a skull's jaw move that made him feel unsettled.

"Jake what are you talking about?" Rosa said.

"I can see through the floor," Jake replied. "We've got to go."

"Hold on, you have X-ray vision?" Amy said.

"Is now a good time to be disbelieving?"

"He's right, it is possible, however a level of scepticism is still to be welcomed. Especially when dealing with the formerly believed to be impossible." Holt replied, calmly he put his hand behind his back "how many fingers?"

"Four." Jake replied,

"Okay, everyone we have to evacuate this building," Holt yelled.

Straining Jake tried to force his vision to shift back to normal, it did begin to change but it wasn't normal. He tried again, this time it was odd, his vision was a series of oranges, red's, blues and purples. His third attempt however actually worked and once again he could see normally.

Quickly, Holt grabbed the medical files off Boyle save one, he began randomly distributing them. "Everyone takes one. Now we have less chance of being captured if we separate, so we split into groups and all meet at 52 Riker's street Queen's, you have exactly one hour starting now. Peralta you take Gina. Santiago you're with Boyle. Jeffords, Scully and Hitchcock. Diaz you're with me."

"Why are we running?" Gina asked, "We just beat a bunch, let's do it again."

"No," Holt replied, "their all armed, they would kill us."

"So? That last bunch shot Rosa and she's fine."

"If you haven't noticed, the rest of us aren't Rosa. We do not all share the same power sets, detective Diaz's quite impressive durability is not the new universal standard."

"Yeah, and even if small arm fire doesn't penetrate my skin any more, doesn't mean large calibre bullets won't," Rosa added.

"Then with any luck we're see each other again in exactly 58 minute, 27 seconds," Holt yelled, "Good Luck."

With that he and Rosa ran off down the corridor, "come one," Terry said. Scully and Hitchcock followed him towards the fire escape.

Jake and Amy gazed at the other, "I'll see you at Riker's," Amy said,

"I won't be late," Jake replied.

Then they kissed again. Jake felt Amy's warm beautiful lips connect against his own. He smelt her beautiful sent. He felt his heart rate going out of control.

Boyle squealed, Gina rolled her eyes "hey lovebirds, can you perhaps do this when we're not on the run from maniac's."

Breaking off, Amy and Jake stared at each other longingly. Suddenly Jake heard the sound of a door being kicked open. "They're on the same floor as us, go!" he yelled.

Amy and Charles ran off down the corridor, turning Jake grabbed Gina by the hand and ran in the opposite direction.

* * *

From the crack of her marginally open door Wunch stared in disbelief. Closing the door she walked back to her bed and settled down. Disbelievingly she let the images of what she had just seen run through her mind. What was it Peralta had said? That the lab accident had granted them incredible powers? Surely that was preposterous.

Yet she had just watched a woman who couldn't weigh any more than a 130 max, lift two grown men into the air. She had just seen a man appear out of nowhere, and she had just watched Holt's secretary take the full power of a Taser to her chest and not even notice. Logically none of these deeds should be possible.

Wunch knew she wasn't dreaming, nor was she insane. Thus the only possible explanation was he was right. But that meant what could she do? Cocking a crooked smile, Wunch lied back down on her bed. Something told her she would wait for a while, before sneaking out.

* * *

Terry, Scully and Hitchcock clambered down the final ladder, and were once again on solid ground. Scully and Hitchcock had complained the whole way down, but Terry didn't care. His eyes darting around he spied a back alley, "down here," he yelled.

"More running?" Hitchcock groaned. Sighing they followed him into the alley.

* * *

Rosa and Holt waited until the last man had run upstairs leaving the lobby empty, before calmly walking out the front door. The man at the desk didn't even look up. Emerging out in front of the hospital, they causally walked down away from the hospital, and outside to the bus stop, after a mercifully shot wait the bus pulled up, and they casually strolled on. Looking back they realised the hospital didn't resemble one, from the outside it looked like an office building.

* * *

Jake and Gina ran down the corridor, they honestly had no idea where they were going. Stopping the two of them stared at the map; they were just managing to place themselve, when Jake heard the ding of the elevator opening behind them. Spinning around, Jake saw two guards standing there. Seeing them they quickly went for their guns.

Having one chance, Jake darted forward. He grabbed the closet guy and threw him out of the elevator before he got a chance to draw. The second one managed. Grabbing the pistol Jake wrestled it upwards. The bullet collided with the celling. Pushing forward Jake slammed him into the control panel; then jumped backwards out of the elevator just as the doors closed.

Smiling he turned around, just in time to see the butt of the guards gun coming. Jake hit floor, he tried to get up, only for the guard to pistol whip him a second time. Sprawling there he stared upwards at the guard who let out a chuckle as spun the gun around so now he was looking down the barrel.

Suddenly Gina jumped on him, knocking him to side. Off balance the Guard swayed the side. Gina hadn't been in an actual fight in nearly ten years. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his chest trying to pull him over. Swaying the guard, tried to grab her with his free hand, then suddenly brought the gun straight up into Gina's head. The force caused her to lose her grip and she fell onto the floor.

Snarling the guard kicked her and pointed his gun at her head. But before he could do anything else, Jake grabbed him. Twisting his arm back he pulled the gun from his hand, and then smashed his fist into the guard's stomach. He sprawled backwards. Jake's foot swung into his head.

"Gina! Gina, are you okay?" she didn't reply. Leaning down Jake looked over her, she was out and potentially concussed. Pausing for a moment Jake wondered how many people he had hit in the head today, would also be suffering from head wounds; before quickly bending down and slumping her over his left shoulder.

Gina wasn't heavy, but really she now felt like she was near weightless. With his right hand he picked up the guards gun. It was a Berretta 92FS, Jake always preferred a Glock, but it would do. Carrying Gina he made his way to the stairs, he was about to open the door, when suddenly heard the sound of a dozen feet running up the steps.

Turning Jake tried to run back the way he came, but just as he was turning the corner a voice shouted out "there! Get him." Five soldiers came running at him, frantically Jake open fired. His spray of bullets didn't hit anyone but they caused the men to hit the ground. Spinning on his heals Jake took the last option available to him and ran up the stairs.

* * *

Pushing open the side door Amy and Boyle ran out into the street. Panting for breath the two stopped; only for two guards to suddenly walk round the corner. Grabbing Boyle, Amy broke into an all-out sprint away from then. She heard the sound of bullets whizzing past her. As they turned the corner, part of a brick in the wall exploded from a stray bullet. They emerged into another alley.

Looking around Amy spied a van parked at the end; a person was just getting into it. Together the two of them ran for it. The bewildered owner stared as the two of them dived into the backseat. Looking up at him Amy quickly shouted, "I'm detective Amy Santiago of the 99th Precinct of New York Police Department, badge number 98204, and I'm terribly sorry about this but those two are about kill us so drive!"

Spinning around the man saw the two guards advancing on them, guns drawn. His face turned white, slamming his foot down on the accelerator the van shot forward. Sitting back Amy let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Jake ran up the second flight of stairs, the soldiers were still right behind him. Despite all he had been through, it was only now he was starting to get tired. Before him he saw a door, pushing it open Jake emerged onto the hospital's roof. The bright sun gleamed down on him. Frantically he ran to the edge.

He was six stories in the air, turning he ran to the opposite edge, and then the other two. No fire escape, pausing Jake turned to face the door. He couldn't hear anyone now, but he knew the soldiers were right behind him. He silently made a note to figure out how this new super hearing thing worked when he had more time. Jake checked his Beretta, nine bullets left. By Jake's count there were at least eleven soldiers on those stairs.

So even if he could make each shot, he still wouldn't be able to take them all out. Jake doubted that even with superpowers he would be able to kill even two of them before they shot him. Pausing Jake looked around. He then looked at Gina; he listened into her soft gentle breathing. He had to get her out of here. Get her to safety, but how? All around it looked hopeless, but one idea stuck in his mind.

Taking a deep breath Jake stepped onto the ledge. Bellow him he could see the tarmac, the rock hard black tarmac. He took a deep breath. The door burst open, eleven soldiers slowly exited; each one had their gun pointed at him.

"You, drop your weapon. Get off the ledge. Put the woman down. Then on your knees, and put your hands behind your head. In that order! Now!"

Jake looked at the barrels of all eleven different guns. He only needed two seconds and he would be Swiss cheese. It was then he noticed the strangest symbol on each of the soldier's uniforms. It looked like a rod with snakes around it, with a Hawk perching on top.

"Well, gentlemen," Jake began, if this was the end he wanted to go out saying something cool, "it's been a pleasure. But, in the words of the man himself…" Jake paused, he gulped and gave a silent prayer that this would work, or at the very least it would be over too quick to hurt "…Up, up and away!" and with that Jake jumped backwards off the ledge.

As fell he began to scream. Frantically the soldiers ran over to the edge, all turned their heads down just in time. Suddenly Jake shot up past them, all eyes stared as he flew off into the air, until he was only a little blip that disappeared in to the distance.

* * *

 **Okay I hope you enjoyed reading that, Chapter Three will be finished sometime in the next week or so.**

 **Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Right If Not The Responsibility**

 **A/N: Okay so here is the third instalment of this story, now this one is shorter than the last one. Likewise this is a slower, calmer and overall more reflective chapter when compared to the last. I thought it would be a good idea to give the characters some breathing space and take a look to how they react to these changes. Now I hope you enjoy reading it, and I'm sorry if its not as good as the previous chapter.**

 **Just a heads up, this chapter gets more than a little dark in a few places. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Yesterday's Eve

Getting off the Bus, Holt and Rosa casually walked down the street, taking a left they crossed into an alley way. Several thuggish gentlemen looked up at them as they past, but said nothing. Coming out of the alley, they took another left turn and came to stop before number 52. Walking up, Holt grabbed the key from underneath the fifth fallen brick and opened the door.

After three flights of stairs they finally arrived. The third and fourth floors of the building, where they only one's which were still inhabitable. 52 Riker's used to be an apartment building, but over the decades it had fallen into disuse and then disregard. Due to a complicated matter of its three different owners all dying in the same car accident, and them leaving no specified heirs or direct relatives, the matter over who actually owned it had gone on for years, before eventually everyone just gave up and left the building to collapse.

As such the Nine-Nine had been free to use it for surveillance on a possible drug smuggling route a few months earlier. The investigation had gone nowhere, and honestly everyone had been happy to leave number 52 to the rats.

Opening the door to the largest room, Holt and Rosa walked in. It looked much the same as they had left it. Several upturned chairs, a broken chest of draws, an old blackboard still hang on the wall and a forgotten mattress. Propping up one of the chair's Holt sank down in it and stared at his watch, the rest of the Nine-Nine had twenty-three minutes left to get here before they were late.

Rosa just stood there. "I'm going to clear my head," she said.

Holt simply nodded. Heading up the stairs Rosa made her way to the building's roof. The bright sun lit up the decayed mess that it was: complete with chunks of broken brick and stone lying randomly around, moss growing everywhere, a pile of broken mirror shards and the rusted remains a flag pole. Walking to the ledge Rosa stared at all the other miserable buildings around stretching off into the distance. There was no sign of the others. She knew that expecting to see them from the top of a five story building was a bit silly. But that didn't stop her.

Sighing Rosa slumped down on the part of the roof which looked the cleanest and stared at the brickwork. Slowly her gaze turned downwards, until she found herself staring at her black shirt. Slowly she poked her finger through the hole the bullet had made and touched her stomach. Then getting to her feet, she walked over to the shards of the broken mirror. Picking up the largest shard, Rosa pulled off her shirt and held the shard over where the bullet hit. Not even a bruise.

Pulling the shard back Rosa admired her chest, it looked exactly the same. Her muscles and biceps hadn't changed. Her torso wasn't any different. Her figure was unaltered. With her free hand Rosa felt her legs they were as they had been before. Her entire body felt exactly the same, and yet it wasn't. In every sense of the word she knew that it wasn't.

Tossing the shard over her shoulder, Rosa began to feel her stomach. It felt soft, firm and warm just like it normally did. Putting her shirt back on, Rosa walked back to the edge and got up on it. She looked down the pavement looked so far away. "'If I jump, will it kill me?" Rosa asked, "Will knock me out? Will it hurt me? Or will I just get up and walk away like nothing happed? Can I be hurt anymore?"

Stepping off the edge she looked around. Spying a particularly large chunk of cracked stone Rosa grasped it with her left hand. Then casually she hoisted it above her head. It was such a strange sensation. She could feel the stone in her hand. She could feel its uncomfortable rough texture. Its jagged points still pricked her hand. Yet it just wasn't even a remotely heavy, in fact it was as light as a feather.

Sighing she dropped it to the ground, before setting her eyes on one of the roof's slabs. there was hole at one of its corners. Temptation setting in, she placed her hand into the hole and grasped the slab. With one huge tug she heaved. There was a great crack and Rosa went staggering backwards onto the floor. Getting to her feet she realised she was now holding the broken corner in her hand.

Groaning she tossed it to the side and got back to her feet. Having had enough she headed back down the stairs to Holt. During her time on the roof Terry had arrived, he was now sitting opposite Holt. They had set up the seats, so there were now seven of them organised in a U shape. On an eight chair they had placed the medical files they had taken from the hospital. Hitchcock and Scully looked like they had passed out; they were lying there on the mattress, as if it was a four poster bed.

Rosa rolled her eyes, Holt and Terry looked up as she entered.

"Ah detective Diaz, I trust you managed to give your head a thorough cleaning?"

Rosa just shrugged.

Terry was about to speak when bellow them; they heard the sound of the door opening, then the creaking sound on the steps. All eyes turned as Amy and Boyle walked through the door, both were panting heavily.

"Are you two okay?" Terry asked.

"Had to run the last few blocks," Amy replied. She put her file upon the pile.

"Apparently this neighbourhood isn't that friendly to men who only wear hospital scrubs." Boyle added, following Amy's example.

Terry nodded and gestured to Scully and Hitchcock. Both were still wearing nothing but the light green gowns.

"Yeah, do we have to do this meeting with them only wearing Hospital gowns?" Rosa asked.

"Would you suggest they go back to the hospital for clothes?" Holt asked, "Likewise we cannot consider heading back to our respective homes. That is the first place they would look for us. Anyway, now that Santiago and Boyle have arrived, we only have to wait for Peralta and Linetti before we can begin."

"How much time do they have left?" Terry asked,

"Seven minutes." Holt replied.

"What happens if they don't make it?"

"We'll be forced to assume to that they were recaptured." Holt said sadly, "Though we will certainly wait longer to ensure they are not simply delayed. It will mean that we would be forced to alter our plans so that our next actions compensate."

"Plans? Next actions?" Rosa asked, "What plans? What next actions? How do we go forward following these…changes?"

"With all due respect sir," Terry interjected, "I have to agree with Rosa, where exactly do we go next? I mean this isn't exactly an ordinary case, we've gained super powers!"

Holt gave Terry a look, "Jeffords if you please, could we refrain from use that term. I would much prefer it if we referred to them as enhancements, or alterations. This is not a comic book; this is real life after all."

"Sir, I think are understanding of real life has been irreparably changed in the last few hours." Terry said.

* * *

While they continued discussing this, Amy looked down at her watch Jake only had five minutes left now. She knew him arriving late wasn't definitive proof he had been a captured. Honestly she expected Jake to be late, but it would make her feel a whole lot better if he wasn't.

Boyle was also checking his watch. "Don't worry, he'll be here." Amy said, trying to sound as sincere as she could manage.

"But what if he's not? What if they got him? What will they do to him?"

Amy gulped; she tried to push the images of Jake being forcibly strapped to an operating table out of her mind. Sighing she broke off from the conversation and walked over to the window. 'Where are you Jake?' Suddenly her eyes opened wide. "Oh you've got to be kidding me!" She murmured. "Um, Captain Holt…"

"Santiago, what is the matter?" Holt asked.

"I think Jake's arrived." She said,

"Splendid, as such when Peralta and a Gina get up here…"

"No sir," Amy interrupted, "down here." Confused the entire Nine-Nine quickly crowded around the window, everyone's jaw hit the floor.

"Everyone roof." Holt yelled.

Scully looked up as the others ran out, "should we join them?"

"Nah, their fill us in when they get back." Hitchcock replied.

* * *

As the squad ran onto the roof, they also ran into the sound of Jake and Gina screaming. Jake was circling around the building's edge he was at least fifteen feet in the air above it. Gina who was still over his shoulder was clinging on to him for dear life. All eyes stared upwards in disbelief; it was the most unusual sight anyone could imagine seeing Jake soaring through the air like a missile.

"Peralta," Holt yelled, "get down from there before someone see's you."

"I don't know how to land," Jake yelled. "And I don't want to crash or it could seriously hurt Gina."

"Yes, yes don't crash." Gina yelled, "I can't die, my followers would have no reason left to live."

"Jake, can you at least stop…moving?" Amy yelled.

Spinning in mid-air Jake crossed over the roof, and then back. "No! I can only pick directions. I have to keep moving." he yelled.

"Well come closer, we'll catch her." Terry said.

"I can't slowdown," Jake shouted back, "If I try dipping to much, I'll crash."

"Jake, drop Gina." Rosa yelled.

"What? No don't drop Gina," Gina yelled, "Gina doesn't want to die."

"Trust me Jake, drop her."

Jake looked at Rosa, "One thousand push ups?"

"One thousand push ups!"

Jake nodded, spinning in mid-air he once again crossed over the roof.

"Bending her legs, Rosa crossed her fingers hoping this would work. Now," Rosa yelled. Jake let go, Gina screamed the whole way through. Suddenly Rosa shot upwards; the force of her legs caused the ground to crack beneath her and catapulted her ten feet into the air.

Grasping Gina in mid-air, Rosa arranging her in arms as you would carry a bride. The upwards force expelled, the two of them plummeted down to earth. Gina didn't stop screaming. Rosa landed upon the roof with a loud crash. Pain seared through Rosa's legs.

Gina opened her eyes, and looked up into Rosa's. "Oh my god, you saved me! You saved me!"

"Okay don't overdo it," Rosa groaned. She collapsed to the floor still holding Gina, and let out a yell of pain. At least now she knew some things could still hurt her.

Looking down Jake breathed a sigh of relief, now it was his turn.

"Okay Peralta, now go find somewhere softer to land." Holt yelled, "We'll meet you there."

"I can't," Jake replied.

"What?" Amy yelled, "What do you mean you can't."

"I mean…well I don't know how to explain it, I just know if I won't be able to maintain this for much longer. I'm going to fall if I try to fly off."

"What are you talking about?" Holt yelled.

As if to answer, Jake suddenly shot downwards towards the building.

"JAKE!" Amy yelled.

Using whatever energy he had left, Jake again tried to slow down, but he had no control over his speed. Seeing the floor gear up in front of him Jake burned the last of his will to shift his course towards the piles of moss hoping it would someway cushion the blow, and braced himself for the pain.

He hit the roof with a loud thud.

* * *

Panting for breath the Vulture sat up in his bed. Looking around he let out a groan, "Always hatted hospitals." He choked. Eyeing a jug of water on a table opposite his bed, the Vulture ripped off the wires and got out bed. Pouring himself a glass, he swallowed the contents in one gulp. Eyeing the room, he saw two other people lying in the beds next to his.

"Great, so I have to share a room." Sighing he walked towards the door, casually dropping the glass back on the table. Hitting the edge, the glass toppled and fell. Almost without looking, the Vulture spun around and grabbed it before it had even fully left the table. His eyes opened wide. "Wow!"

Suddenly the door opened, a young woman stood there. She had mid length blonde hair, fair skin, not bad face, alright breasts and figure. She was wearing a white lab coat, that didn't really fit with her body. She looked surprised to see him up.

"Um sir, what are you doing out of bed?"

"Where am I?" The vulture grumbled.

"If you have any questions I'll be happy to answer them, but first you have to go back to bed."

The Vulture stared her, "listen sweetheart," he snapped, "I just go up. I'm not tired, so please either get me a doctor or tell me what's going on."

"Sir I am a doctor."

The Vulture rolled his eyes, "sure, whatever love. Then answer me, where am I?"

"Sir…"

"Oh shut up with your demands!" the Vulture snapped.

The doctor tried to reply, only to find her mouth wouldn't open. Her eyes opening wide, she rubbed her hand over her lips and then tried to pull it open. Looking up she stared at the Vulture in horror. Looking at the Vulture stared at her in disbelief, 'did...did I do that?' Curious the Vulture tried again.

"Freeze," he said. Nothing happened. "Freeze," the Vulture repeated. The doctor's eyes opened wide, turning she tried to run away. 'She's getting away!' shot through his head, "I said freeze!" the Vulture yelled. The doctor stopped mid room, one leg still outstretched before the other.

"Now come back to me," he said. Again nothing happened. Annoyed the Vulture walked over to her. The doctor was completely motionless, but her eyes were constantly darted around the room. Confused the Vulture stared at her, "why does this only work some of the time?" he murmured to himself.

Pausing he tried to think back, the first time she had obeyed it had been when he was annoyed. The second time, he had been worrying because she was about to get away. Could it be, it worked only when he felt strong emotion? The Vulture paused to think for a moment. Strolling back to the table, he calmly lifted his hand and slammed it down upon it.

He let out a yell of agony, "okay…okay," he groaned, "now you doctor what's your name?"

"Doctor Mary King." She whimpered.

"How old are you?"

"29,"

"Turn around so I can see you." Nothing happened. The Vulture groaned, the pain was already beginning to fade. He needed another emotion for this to work…Whatever this was, he would figure that out later. He paused to think, he needed an emotion that was strong, but also wouldn't wear off so quickly.

Dr King knew if she could move she would be shaking. 'RUN! COME ONE RUN!' but no matter how loud she screamed inside her mind she couldn't move. Behind her she could hear the patient breathing softly. Why could she move? Why was she obeying him? It didn't matter what she thought, she simply had no ability to disobey. It was like she was puppet on a string.

"Turn around, slowly." the Vulture said. Mary felt her body respond, she was forced to casually spin on the spot. The patient stepped in closer so he was now looking directly down at her. "Look at me," Mary felt her neck straining as looked up at his face. His dark eyes looked back at her, the glint inside of them made Mary want to tremble. He was now sporting a smile that looked like it had been stolen from the big bad wolf.

"Take off that nasty lab coat dear," Mary obliged. The vulture licked his lips, underneath she was wearing a lovely tight light green shirt, he placed his hand on Mary's shoulder. "Now I want you tell me everything about what is going on here, but first I think we can have a little fun." A tear ran down Mary's face, "oh don't cry." The vulture said, "It really puts me out of the mood."

* * *

Groaning Jake slowly opened his eyes, his vision was a bit fuzzy, but before him he could make out the long lush black hair of a woman lying beside him. "Amy," he groaned, "I had the strangest dream."

"No, that wasn't a dream," Rosa replied.

Jake sat up; he was lying on an old mattress in a rundown old room. The entire squad was there. Amy was sitting to his left side, Boyle was standing behind him and Terry was right behind Amy. Rosa was lying beside him. Gina was sitting in a chair holding her head with one hand, and Holt was standing over both him and Rosa. Scully and Hitchcock were shooting them dirty looks from the corner.

"Hey mister!" Gina groaned, she forced herself to her feet, causing her to sway slightly to the side. She staggered over so she was standing over Jake, "Don't ever do that to me again. I've never been so afraid in my whole life. Never take me flying ever!"

Jake sleepily nodded, "sure…sure, next time I'll drive," he groaned. Gina pretty much collapsed into the nearest chair.

"Thank goodness you are okay," Amy said, she embraced Jake into a warm hug. Jake let out a yell of pain causing Amy to jump backwards.

"Sorry Amy…everything hurts." Jake groaned.

"Well you did take a very serious fall," Holt replied. "If you want to rest, we can carry on without you."

"No, no, I'm fine." Jake replied, using his arms he forced himself to sit upright "How long was I out?"

"Only about five or six minutes," Amy replied, "we had just laid you down when you started to stir."

Jake turned to look at Rosa, "why are you lying down?" he asked.

"I twisted both ankles catching Gina." She replied. Casually Rosa also sat up.

"Dude, what happened up there and how did you, well you know do that in the first place?" Boyle asked.

Jake sighed, "I just couldn't keep it up any longer, I knew couldn't something told me. I can't explain it, it's like when you know you can't run anymore, but without the physical signs that you can't. I just knew. And as for how I did it, honestly it was not easily," he replied, "I only just figured it out at the last moment. A few seconds longer and we would be dead."

"Well it looked awesome. Well until the end…"

"Awesome!" Gina yelled, "it was terrifying. Do you have any idea what it's like to open your eyes and see that you're falling off the side of a building?"

"You jumped off a building!" Holt and Amy yelled.

"Those soldiers trapped us inside, the only way out was the roof." Jake replied.

"But, how did you know you could…well…do that?" Holt asked.

"When I woke in the hospital, I was in mid-air." Jake replied, "at the time I couldn't explain it, but when I was on the roof it occurred to me, and well is flight anymore unrealistic than anything of other super powers?"

"Jake, the captain prefers not to use that term." Boyle quickly said.

"No," Holt replied, "I've been worn down by the changing face of reality. Now Peralta you took an extremely dangerous risk. You could have easily killed both yourself and Gina. Likewise I expect there be no more…flying, in the near future."

"Sure Captain," Jake groaned, "Right now I couldn't if my life depended upon it. And really I never want to do it again."

"Still I am glad you both made it mostly okay."

"I have to say it's amazing that no one noticed considering all the noise you were making, and the fact you were…well defying the laws of physics." Terry added. "Guess it says a lot about this neighbourhood and what they regularly see. By the way, if you could well fly, why did it take so long for you get to here?"

Jake looked up at him, his eyes were still somewhat glazy. "It took me about twenty minutes before I figured how to change direction, and after that well its quite difficult to read a buildings address from up in the sky. Thankfully it got easier the more times I tried. Plus all the screaming didn't help."

"Hey, you screamed just as much as I did." Gina replied.

"I wasn't talking about you,"

"People, can we please get back to the matter in hand." Holt said. He turned to the black board and walked over. Using some chalk that he had found earlier, he began to write upon it. He calmly divided the blackboard into three sections. "Now in accordance with are present situation there are three main questions we need answers to before we can move forward. First, what has happened to us? Second, what is the consequence of what has happened, not just to us but to everyone else? Third, who were those people after us back at the hospital?"

"Shouldn't the forth one be how we undo it?" Terry asked.

"We'll get to a solution once we understand the problem." Holt replied, "That is assuming that one exists."

"Um why would we want to get rid of this?" Jake asked, "We've got superpowers. What kid doesn't dream of that?"

"This one," Terry replied, "So far these super powers have led to us nearly being imprisoned, attacked by soldiers, forced on the run, staying in this awful building in which Terry is sure he saw a rat earlier, and you and Gina almost getting killed."

"Indeed," Holt replied, "likewise we have no idea what the long term effects are. These abilities could be a sign of our bodies beginning a state of perpetual mutation which will continue until the changes become too much for are bodies to take and kills us."

Everyone looked at him, "it is only one of multiple possibilities." He added, "Now as I was saying, question one is what happened to use, and how?"

"Well it had to be that lab accident," Jake said, "when that large machine exploded it released that…wave of energy. That must have been what caused these changes."

"Indeed," Holt replied, "that is certainly the most likely source, but that doesn't explain how these changes could happen. How could mutations in our bodies allow us to defy the laws of physics? Last time I checked there is no logical way that that it could allow a person to defy gravity, as you so clumsily did a mere few minutes earlier."

"Sir," Terry said, "Professor Hirsch said that his experiment was to try and prove the existence of quintessence."

"Yes, I remember Jeffords," Holt replied, "now I pride myself on being well read, but you'll have to forgive me if I am not up on the latest theories of particle physics."

"Yeah what the hell is Quintessence?" Gina asked.

"Quintessence is a theories fifth fundamental force," Terry replied.

"A fundamental what?" Jake asked.

"You know a force that holds the universe together like Gravity or Electromagnetism. Well remember in his speech how he described Quintessence as potentially being able to explain away things like dark matter."

"What?" Gina, Jake, Charles and Rosa all said simultaneously.

"I've got this one, sarge" Amy said. "Dark matter is a hypothetical substance that is believed to make up the majority of the universe, it and its relationship with Dark energy are used to explain why the growth of the universe has accelerated since the big bang, generally no one has any idea exactly what it is only what it not is, but it's generally agreed to be something where the normal laws of physics don't quite apply to in the same way they do to regular matter."

"Okay, so if we somehow managed to absorb this quintessence then the normal laws of physics wouldn't quite apply to us as well?" Jake asked.

"Assuming its real, you shouldn't be able to absorb quintessence," Terry replied, "I mean we can't absorb gravity or magnetism. And absorbing radiation would kill you over giving you amazing powers. Likewise even if we were somehow able to do it, it shouldn't manifest like this. Our bodies require the laws of physics to remain constant for us to live. That is the most basic laws of the universe. Even the slightest change should kill us."

"Well we're not dead," Holt said, "so it appears that something else has changed. Tell me Jeffords is it theoretically possible that this quintessence as you say could have somehow altered our atomic make ups, creating a sort of singularity that could explain us surviving?"

"I'm really not qualified to even think about that question," Terry replied, "I've just read a few physics articles in my spare time. We would need to see an expert. But then again, as it's only theoretical, virtually nothing is known about Quintessence, so I suppose we can't say it's impossible. But even if it's not, Hirsch's particle accelerator's intent was to detect the effects of quintessence, not to capture it or generate it; you can't just capture a fundamental force in a particle accelerator that's not how physics works."

"We'll assuming that Professor Hirsch was right," Rosa said, "but what if he wasn't. What if there is no such thing as quintessence or whatever else you mentioned. What if his experiment instead accidentally stumbled on to something altogether different?"

"Rosa's got a point," Jake said, "I mean that wasn't a controlled experiment, it was basically a sabotage event gone horribly wrong. The machine was hopelessly out of control long before the explosion happened, it could have done anything for all we know."

"Indeed, without the data gathered during the experiment, we have no way of knowing if the experiment was even remotely a success or not." Amy said.

"Well assuming some of the data even survived the explosion," Terry said, "We wouldn't be able to interoperate it. I think Professor Hirsch is one of a very small number of people who could have even the slightest idea how to explain this, and he's not going to be giving us any answers."

"Very well," Holt said, "it appears for the moment we will have to put the question of what happened to us on hold, until at the very least we have more information. So shall we move on to are second order of business namely how does have these…super powers, affect us."

There was a pause; no one was quite sure how to answer. However Holt very calmly wrote out everyone's name. "Now I want you to think of any abnormal attribute or ability that you have displayed in the last three hours, anything no matter how small or slight. If we are to continue it is important we have some idea what we are now capable of, then we can get concerned with how to control and minimalize it."

Holt took a pause, "Starting with myself, I have displayed both enhanced strength and inadvertently caused a glass of water I was drinking to freeze."

"Cryokinesis," Jake quickly interjected.

"Yes, thank you Peralta," Holt said. "Now Peralta, you have displayed similar levels of enhanced strength, superhuman hearing, and…flight."

"Don't forget X-ray vision," Charles quickly added.

"Yes," Holt said, begrudgingly writing it down, "now Peralta is there anything else?"

Jake paused to think, "well I'm not tiring as quickly as I normally do," he said sleepily "and now I think about it back at the hospital when a guard pistol whipped me across the head, he had to do it a second time to keep me down, and afterwards I more or less shrugged it off and carried on. My head didn't even hurt for more than a minute or two, well not until the crash that is."

"Enhanced durability," Holt muttered. Writing it down, "Diaz, I can add your demonstrations of nigh-invulnerability and clear superhuman strength, is there anything else?"

"Nothing comes to mind, certainly not enhanced healing." Rosa grumbled.

"Very well, Santiago?"

Amy looked up, "um well back at the hospital I somehow managed to cause a bed to move without touching it,"

Everyone stared at her, "Oh come on, why do you suddenly get sceptical when it's my turn."

"Are you saying you have telekinesis?" Jake asked,

"I don't know," Amy replied, "I just know something happened."

"She's right," Rosa added, "it was the strangest thing, the bed just suddenly jumped forward and collided with the guy who had her pinned against the wall."

"Wait someone pinned you to the wall? Are you okay?" Jake yelled.

"I'm fine," Amy replied, "don't worry I dealt with him."

"Very well," Holt said, "in light of what we have all seen, being sceptical of anything, while still reasonable, is no longer a certainty, is there anything else Santiago?"

"Um what about back at the hospital, how did you know that doctor was trying to hurt Rosa." Gina asked.

The others looked at her, "Oh yeah," Amy replied, "I had forgotten about that. You see what happened was, well it was… it was strange, when I touched him I could…well I could hear his thoughts."

"His thoughts? You read his mind?" Terry asked.

"Well not outright read," Amy replied, "its just the second my hand brushed across his face I suddenly heard something about how the injection would knock her into a coma, and how that would make her manageable. I didn't understand most of it and that's all I got. But it was enough."

"Tactical telepathy?" Jake asked, "Wow! That's incredible."

"How do you know what all these...abnormal abilities are called?" Terry asked.

"I've been reading comic books since I could read." Jake replied.

"Okay, moving on." Said Holt, "Jeffords how about you?"

"I feel normal sir," Terry replied, "honestly I can't think of anything."

"Really Terry?" Jake asked. "I mean you're the biggest, strongest and most impressive of all us, by all rights you should have enhanced something or other, are you sure its nothing?"

"Yeah," Terry replied. "I don't feel any different, and to the best of my knowledge I haven't done anything that I couldn't do before this accident in the last few hours."

"Well logically there is no reason to assume that all of us would have been effected by the energy discharge," Holt began, "as we do not know nor have any way of assessing how whatever it was that occurred has caused us to change in these, assuming it is a certainty is quite illogical. Having said that, all of this did only begin three hours ago so assuming we automatically know all the abilities we now possess is equally foolish. I want all of you keep to an eye for anything that might manifest in the next few days. Now has anyone else not manifested any powers?"

Scully and Hitchcock put their hands up. "Though we have been getting hungry faster than before." Scully said.

"How much hungrier could you two possibly get?" Rosa snapped.

"You would be surprised." Hitchcock replied.

"Okay! Gina what about you." Holt asked.

"Well…" Gina paused, "I managed to take a Taser to the chest and didn't feel a thing."

Silence fell, everyone turned towards Jake, "no even I don't know what that counts as." He said

"Why do you all get better powers than me?" Gina huffed. "This accident should have made me a goddess."

"Okay Boyle your last," Holt said.

"Well I became invisible temporarily," Boyle said, "and I think I fell through a solid door earlier."

"So intangibility then," Jake called. Gina gave Jake dirty look.

"Okay," Holt continued, "now that that has been made clear, are next step is to ask how does this extend beyond us? Logically there is no reason to assume that is only us that are demonstrating these alterations; after all there were multiple other people in the blast radius. Now we have no idea how many got out in time, or if they all survived the accident. But their being more people effected seems most probable."

"Well if we follow is present ratio of six out of nine that means two thirds of them could be affected. And that's assuming that are ratio is anywhere close to correct." Amy said.

"Indeed Santiago, we have no idea how many others have been affected. Nor in what way their changes manifested themselves. But I very much doubt that we will find that all these alterations are limited to only us. Now how its effected them we presently have no way of knowing, likewise how people are reacting to these changes we also do not know at the present. Which brings us to our final question, namely what happened back at the hospital?"

"Yeah, what kind of hospital has armed soldiers?" Rosa asked.

"Well they weren't regular soldiers," Jake said, "They had a weird symbol on their suits."

"Weird? How? Describe it to me?"

"It was like a rod with snakes entwined around it, with a hawk perched upon it."

"Sounds like Asclepius's rod," Terry said, ", but with a hawk perched upon it? I've never heard of that before."

"Neither have I." Holt replied.

"Wait a minute," Boyle said, "I've seen that symbol." He paused clearly deep in thought then suddenly he grasped one of the medical files of the chair and started flipping through it "Here, take a look." He said. Several of the documents were stamped with the same symbol.

Terry walked over and grabbed another medical file, "here it's in this file as well," he said.

"It's in all of them," Amy said, holding up several files.

"So whoever these people are, they aren't just soldiers, their doctors as well?" Jake asked.

"Makes sense, the rod of Asclepius is the traditional symbol of medicine in the western world after all." Terry added.

"Something about this feels wrong," Rosa said. "Why would a medical organisation have armed soldiers? Last time I checked the public health agency didn't get its own military."

"I don't know," Holt calmly stepped back from the still mostly empty blackboard "At this point there is far too much that we don't know. As such are first order of business is to change that. Santiago, Jeffords, I want you to go through all these medical files, and see if they have anything useful relating to are present condition and alterations. Peralta I assume you didn't lose yours?"

Reaching into his jacket Jake handed the file to Amy. Holt reached into his pocket and took out his wallet, he handed Charles a handful of notes, "Boyle, you take Scully and Hitchcock and go and buy some actual clothes. Also get some food while you're out I imagine everyone is feeling a bit hungry by now. Gina if you're feeling up to it, I want you to see what you can find out about the accident."

Holt tossed Gina a cell phone, "I don't care where you look: news sights, websites, social media etc. get any information that has been released to the public. Anything could be useful to our cause. Oh and see if you can turn up anything on that symbol as well. But do not post anything. I mean that, not one single letter. Until we have a better idea of who is after us, we are to remain completely incognito. No outside contact whatsoever! No exceptions! These people whoever they are have already proven to be willing to kill. Likewise considering our present situation the last thing we need is any attention."

Holt paused, "Now Peralta and Diaz, you just rest. When you're feeling better join Jeffords and Santiago in there investigations. Boyle, Hitchcock, Scully when you get back I want you to join Gina and see what you can all dig up."

"Sir, where are you going?" Terry asked.

"I'm going to see what I can dig up on that hospital, and see how long it actually has been a hospital for."

"Yeah, did anyone else notice it looked more like an office building than a hospital?" Amy asked.

The others nodded, "Very good, well we're meet up in three hours and determine what we have found out." With that the Nine-nine cleared out. Holt, Boyle, Hitchcock and Scully left. Gina headed off to the roof to see if she could get wifi. Terry picked up the files and walked into the other room. Amy kneeled down by Jake "get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." She whispered and walked off.

Sighing Jake lied back down. Rosa gave in and lied down beside him, "well this sucks." She groaned.

"Yeah, it does a little," Jake groaned. His ribcage felt especially sore.

"So," Jake said, "your nigh-invulnerable, what's that like?"

"Not too bad," Rosa replied. "You can fly, what's that like?"

Jake didn't even hesitate before answering, "Terrifying."

Sighing the two just laid there, Jake slowly shut his eyes. Despite it being only mid-afternoon, he felt exhausted. In moments he was soundly asleep.

Rosa looked over at him, pausing she looked up at the celling. She was tired, but her legs still hurt too much for her to get up. Sighing, she decided to simply let her mind wander.

* * *

Amy looked back across the hall, "Do you think Jake will be okay?" she asked.

"We checked him over, nothings broken," Terry replied, "I think he's more tired and surprised than hurt to be honest." Amy didn't reply, "relax Jake will be fine, you heard what he said this incident enhanced his durability when it gave him enhanced hearing and the ability to fly, he'll probably be jumping for joy by the time he gets up."

"What about Rosa?"

"Oh, she's just strained her ankles; she just needs to rest for a little while and she'll be back to her normal self." Reaching forward Terry put his arm on Amy's shoulder. "Relax; everyone is going to be fine. We're tough people, we can take this. And that includes you."

Amy looked up at Terry, "Thank you sarge,"

"No problem, now let's get to work with these medical files and see if they have any secrets to spill." Nodding, Amy joined Terry at his desk and got to work.

* * *

Panting heavily Wunch shoved her key into the door, and slunk into her Condo. The familiar sent of organisation and cinnamon wafted to her, partially nulling the horrible one that now stuck to her. Groaning she shut the door and closed all her curtains. Walking into her bedroom Wunch calmly began to strip off all her clothes. She needed a shower, escaping that hospital had been harder than she had expected. Much much harder.

Wunch tossed her wet sticky shirt and filthy torn trousers to the side. She then clambered into her bathroom, and let the water trickle. Wunch felt the warm water running down her skin, and watched as it turned red before it drained down the plug hole. Diverting her eyes Wunch first stared at the white tiles, then just closed her eyes and simply enjoyed the pleasant sensation as the warm water washed down her body. She spent the next twenty five minutes just standing in that shower enjoying the warm comforting sensation it gave. Hoping that it would wash what had just happened from her memory.

Finally beginning to feel a little better, Wunch clambered out of the shower, and let her luxury soft towel caress her naked body. But then she made the mistake of looking at herself in the mirror, and all at once it all came flooding back over her. Shuddering Wunch walked back into her living room. Turning to the fire place, she quickly built herself a fire.

It was soon happily crackling away, walking back into her bedroom, Wunch picked up her bloodstained shirt and dirty torn trousers. Strolling back into the living room, she tossed the ruined garments into the fire. Then turning to her drinks cabinet, she poured herself a double shot of whiskey. Drinking the whole glass in on gulp, Wunch poured herself another then slumped down into her favourite black leather chair. She watched as the flames consumed her unclean clothes.

* * *

Holt looked down at his watch, already two hours had past and he had found nothing. According to the cities plans, the building was simple a state owned municipal office. However there no direct links to specifically which municipal department it was for, nor could he find any record of management or even employee's he could contact for information about it. The official listed phone number had been disconnected and there was no email.

Every way he looked at this building the more suspicious it got. Pausing Holt decided he wanted a black coffee. Leaving the the library Holt walked into the café across the street and gave his order. Taking a sip Holt tried to let his thoughts settle. 'what was it about this building? What was going on?' He had no idea, and that wasn't even getting into the big questions, 'who were these people? What did they want with them?'

Sighing Holt looked around, the café looked normal. People were happily sitting together eating and drinking, outside mothers were walking by with their children; teenagers were glued to their phones. How could everything seem so normal? Why was everything so tranquil? How could everything feel so much the same after all the alterations? How could it not be different now that nearly everything had changed?

Holt knew that the people around him probably didn't know about all the alterations yet, but somehow it still felt wrong. There should be signs, indications, reactions etc. There should be something that reflected how different the world had suddenly become. Even if it was only a minor thing, their should be some sign or other. Yet there was nothing! Absolutely nothing.

Holt took another sip of his coffee; his eyes fell on a young couple holding hands together in the corner. All at once his thoughts turned to Kevin. The doctor had said that their love ones had been informed, but he had been lying through his teeth about everything else, how could Holt be sure he wasn't lying about that as well?

What if Kevin had no idea what had happened to him or where he was? Holt's hand to trembled causing him to spill a little of his coffee. With a napkin, he mopped it up. 'I can't contact him; he would just want to join me out here and that would put him in danger. Besides he'll be safe. This is America, whoever these people is they can't just take people at random. Especially not Kevin, he would noticed missing in less than a day.'

Pausing Holt began to wonder how would he tell Kevin about the changes that had happened to him? How we he react to the fact his husband could now throw grown men around, and turn water into ice? Pausing Holt silently said a thank you that no more dramatic changes had occurred to him. He wasn't quite sure how he himself would react if they had, never mind Kevin.

Holt knew he had to tell Kevin about all this, but he couldn't contact him, not at the moment at least. That meant he would have to put it off. 'Maybe we will find a solution to this matter before I see him next, then it will be easier.' Finishing his coffee Holt left the Café and went back to the Library. He had thirty minutes until he had to head back to the others. He had to find something concrete to present in that time.

* * *

Sitting there Wunch looked at her fire, it was beginning to die down now. She drained the remains of her glass, then got up to put another log upon it. However she forgot how long her towel was, Wunch's foot caught its edge and she was pulled down. Letting out a yell her hands fell into the fire.

Frantically Wunch pulled them out; she flipped them over to inspect the damage only to see they were unburnt. In fact they did even hurt. Confused Wunch grasped another log and tossed it onto the fire. Then gently she stretched her hand out and placed it back into the fire. The flames wafted around it, she could feel their warmth through it but it didn't hurt, not even slightly. Temptation seizing her Wunch grasped a hold of the burning wood. It felt so hot, yet at the same time it wasn't painful. It wasn't even uncomfortable to hold. The rough wood was more uncomfortable than the flames were.

Standing up straight Wunch let her towel drop to the floor, then bringing up the burning log she pressed it against her chest. Wunch felt a brief warm sensation pass through her, then nothing. Calmly she rubbed the smoking wood up and down her body. Still nothing, no pain, no burning, just a lot of soot. Placing the wood back in the fire, Wunch leaned forward and let her hair fall into the flames.

When nothing happened to it, she leaned further forward until her whole head was in the fire place. The smoke still made her choke and the soot still hurt her eyes, but nothing was burning. She could feel the heat, but it felt...good. It wasn't even making her skin feel dryer. Pulling herself out, Wunch rubbed the soot from her eyes. "Interesting," she muttered. Her mind wandered back to the spectacle she had seen earlier this afternoon, and to the words Detective Peralta had spoken. Was it possible that the incident that had altered them in that way, had also altered her in this one? If so how far did this go?

Wunch placed her hand back into the fireplace, ready to test again when suddenly the flames rose up at it. Quickly Wunch scrambled backwards. The flames went down again. Slower this time, Wunch let her hand back into the flames, this time though nothing happened. "Come on, come on work!"

Still nothing happened. Letting out a sigh, Wunch got to her feet, she needed another shower.

* * *

"Here sarge, I think I might have found something." Amy said,

Terry looked up from his own file, "really who's file do you have Amy?"

"Rosa's," Amy replied, "listen to this, it says here that Rosa broke her collar bone when she was fifteen, however her most recent X-ray shows no signs their ever was a breakage."

"When was that X-ray taken?" Terry asked,

"Two days ago," Amy replied.

"Say how long where we in that hospital?" Terry asked.

Amy shrugged, "I don't know. The files don't actually include dates, just how long it been since the last examination or procedure."

"Yeah that is strange. Say you probably should hear this," Terry said, he began to read from a report in the file: "Through a series of MRI and MRS scan's it is clear that patient 47 has suffered from a variety of significant developments in both the patient's frontal and parietal lobe. There are no other records that come anywhere close to these recent mutations. Said mutations appear to presently have stabilised. However exactly how they will affect the patients thought process and body regulation will not become clear until after they wake up."

"Whose file is that?" Amy asked.

"Yours Amy," Terry replied. The two of them sat there in silence. Slowly Amy rubbed her hand over her head, but still said nothing.

Suddenly the door opened Gina came rushing in. "Um guys," she said, "Look what I found."

She placed the phone down on the table, it displayed a news video. Gina turned the volume up as far as it would go and hit play.

"In are most recent update surrounding the tragedy that was the explosion of the University of New York's experimental particle accelerator last week, the final saboteur was found in his home, his wrists slit. His death has been ruled a suicide. Arthur Kington was a technician working for the University, for reasons that are not yet quite clear he was involved in sabotaging Professor Alexander Hirsch's experiment causing the explosion which killed Professor Hirsch and multiple other innocent people who were present at the time."

"The casualty rate caused by this act of sabotage has most recently been given to confirm a total of sixty-five deaths. These deaths include Professor Hirsch, General Anderson, four university technicians, six university security guards and forty-nine members of the NYPD who had been assigned to guard the building and were heavily responsible for the evacuation during the disaster that prevented more lives being lost. Today at a service to honour the fallen, Police Commissioner Griffin said these words:"

The scene cut to showing Commissioner Griffin standing on a podium "It is always a tragic day for us to loose even one member of are noble organisation, and though we all know the risks that this job does bring, it never lessens the tragedy that is the loss of the brave men and women who dedicate their lives to serving and protecting the civilian population from harm and injustice. As such the tragedy of so many deaths is a disaster that is near unmatchable. I have here a list of the names of officers that are confirmed to have died trying to prevent the disaster, and I would like to read it to you to although that each member may be given the respect they deserve."

"Captain Raymond Holt of the 99, Captain Warren Pembroke of 87, Officer Toby Jameson of the 87, Detective Jake Peralta of the 99, Officer Elizabeth Princely of the 98, Officer Harry Burkhardt of the 87, Detective Amy Santiago of the 99, detective Rosa Diaz of the 99, Officer Charles Scott of the 98, Officer Thomas Scott of the 87, Sergeant Terrance Jeffords of the 99, Detective Charles Boyle of the 99, Detective William Smith of the 98, Detective Norman Scully of the 99, Detective James Baker of the 98, Detective Michael Hitchcock of the 99…"

Gina quickly skipped ahead to the end of the list, "Are hearts and prayers go out to these brave men and women, and today we commemorate their sacrifice, and offer are most sincere support to their families. To all of you poor souls, you honoured everything being a police officer stands for, New York will miss you, as will all of us."

All eyes three pairs of eyes stared at each other, "we're dead!" Amy whispered.

* * *

 **Okay I hope you enjoyed reading this update, now Chapter Four will probably not be released for a little while. I'll try to be as quick as I can, but the next chapter is going to be a little complex.**

 **Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Right If Not The Responsibility**

 **A/N: Okay once again, a thank you to all of you for the positive reaction to the last chapter. Now this chapter is much in the vein of the last one, in that its more slow paced and focuses more on reactions, with them also setting up a few essential plot points for the story. Now I know that I said last time that the next chapter would be a bit complicated, but as it was getting to long and the story felt unbalanced, I managed to simplify it by simply moving several elements from this one into the next chapter.**

 **As always I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Status Quo Redux

Charles sighed as he wandered around the supermarket; of course he had ended up pushing the trolley while Scully and Hitchcock just poured the items they wanted into it. Something about buying all these cheap poorly made snack foods filled to brim with unnecessary levels of salt and Tran's fats, offended him but what was he going to do about it? Its not like they were going to ask him about his opinion on food, even if he had forgotten more than most would ever dream of knowing.

Really Charles just wanted this to be over. Clothes shopping had been a nightmare, why Hitchcock and Scully insisted on trying on several sets of clothes he would never know. They were just going to get them filthy the next time they ate then only wash them at the very last possible moment. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he suddenly realised they were no longer pouring food into the trolley.

"Wow! We have got to get it." Scully said.

Boyle looked up; the two of them were staring at a large orange microwave. "What? No! Captain Holt gave us money for clothes and food. Not kitchen equipment." Boyle replied.

"But look at it, it's in the sale." Hitchcock weighed.

"No," he snapped, "we can't afford it, not without having to put some of this back." Hitchcock and Scully grumbled and looked away.

Turning Charles eyes suddenly opened wide. Before him lay such a beautiful sight a silver caldron with a malt black ceramic inside. "A decent slow cooker for how much? Oh my god, I have to get it!" he murmured.

"Hey you just said no cooking equipment." Hitchcock yelled.

"Yeah you said we couldn't afford it." Scully piped in.

Boyle let out a groan "you're right," he said, "we can't afford it, let's go." He made a silent promise to come back later and retrieve the beautiful slow cooker. Going through the checkout it turned out they had to spend all the money Holt had given them, but at least they had their food. Bagging it up Scully and Hitchcock grumbled as they had to help carry it all.

"One minute, I'm getting hot," Scully groaned. Putting his two bags down he began to take off his jacket. The microwave fell out of it. Looking down Scully let out a gulp, "Oops." He said.

"What? How did that fit in their? You stole a microwave!" Boyle yelled. He clasped his hand over his mouth. But it was too late, the cashier had heard them.

"Hey! Stop them! Their stealing a microwave!" he yelled.

"No, no, no, this is just a big misunderstanding." Charles tried. But several large employees suddenly came running towards them. Scully and Hitchcock grabbed each other's arm. His eyes opening wide Charles let out a yell. Then suddenly the colour faded from his vision. 'Oh no, not again!'

Everyone froze staring in disbelief. "Where did he go?" one of the people yelled.

"It must be some kind of trick. Quick grab the others!" someone else yelled. Two men grabbed Scully and Hitchcock, they tried to pull them along but they wouldn't budge. Confused now all three employee's tried to pull them to the side, but still they wouldn't budge. It was like they were glued to the spot. Equally confused Scully and Hitchcock stared down at each other's shoes.

Boyle froze; every instinct in him told him to just run. But as much as he would love to, he couldn't just abandon Scully and Hitchcock especially not with a weird medical soldier order organisation out their chasing them. He knew this would probably get him put on a disciplinary he ran into the nearest employee.

Charles was nowhere close to being a big man and he wasn't exactly strong either, but he still was enough to push an ordinary human off balance, especially when they weren't expecting it. The man fell to the floor, looking up he stared in confusion. A crowd of customers had now gathered around, they were all staring. For just a moment the other two employees grip lessened as they turned their heads to stare at him in confusion.

Seeing this, Boyle took his chance and then with all his might he shoved them. It didn't knock them over, but it was enough cause them to stager and let go. "RUN!" Boyle yelled. Grabbing a few of the bags, Scully and Hitchcock followed him as they ran for the door. Emerging outside Boyle let out a yell of agony, causing him to stumble backwards; it was too bright, too bright!

He tried to shielding his eyes but it was no good, as they were transparent now he could now see through both his eyelids and his hands. Forced to stare at the ground, he grabbed Hitchcock's side and let him pull him along behind him, unable to look upwards. "Stop them! They robbed us! Police! Thieves!" someone yelled behind them.

Scully and Hitchcock had only ran around thirty yards but they were already sweating and panting. Turning the corner they three of them ran into an alley, and then took a left turn into another alley way. Shielded by the buildings the light was more manageable here, and Charles found that he could look up. Blinking he groaned as his eyes adjusted.

Looking behind, it appeared they had lost anyone pursuing them. "Why did you try to steal a microwave?" Boyle yelled.

Scully and Hitchcock looked around, "who said that?" Hitchcock yelled.

"Are you kidding me! You know I can turn invisible now!"

"Oh, yeah I forgot" Scully replied.

"Why did you steal a microwave? Strike that how did you steal that microwave?"

"Yeah, nice going, if you had kept your jacket on us would have gotten away with it." Hitchcock snapped.

"You're still not answering me! Just cause I'm invisible it doesn't mean you can ignore me." Boyle yelled.

"Relax, we weren't stealing, we were going to go back and pay for it later."

"You can't do that!"

"Of course you can." Scully said, "That's how I bought my first car."

"No you can't! That's illegal!"

Scully and Hitchcock exchanged worried glances, "Uh oh!" they both said.

"Yeah, uh oh. Now how did you sneak a microwave out under your jacket?"

Scully shrugged, "I don't know, it just fit in their. How are you invisible right now?"

Boyle had to concede that was a fair point. He was about to speak, when another voice yelled, "There they are! Get them!"

"Run some more!" Boyle yelled.

Scully and Hitchcock both groaned before running off down the street.

* * *

Terry looked down at Gina's phone for the third time, then back up at Amy and Gina. "We've got to tell the others," he said. "They have to know!"

"Well it's been nearly three hours; they all should be heading back by now." Amy said.

"Good in the meantime lets show it to Jake and Rosa." He said.

Getting to their feet the three of them headed back into the other room. Rosa had clearly managed to fall asleep somehow, but Jake was gone.

"Jake!" Amy yelled,

"Oh my god, where is he?" Gina yelled.

Slowly all three pairs of eyes turned upwards. Lying against the celling was Jake, he was still peacefully sleeping.

"Quick we have to get him down," Amy said.

"Shush!" Terry whispered. The other two looked at him. "We can't wake him, if we do he'll fall. He's still recovering from his last one. A second fall could be dangerous."

"Well what do we do?" Amy whispered, "None of us can reach him."

"Curse these surprisingly high ceilings." Gina groaned.

Terry paused to think "Got it," he said, "we'll wake Rosa. I'll lift her on my shoulders and she'll be able to reach Jake. Then she can carry him down, we're set him back down on the ground and then wake him."

"Okay I'll wake Rosa," Gina said. Leaning down she began violently shaking her.

"No! Gina don't!" Terry cried.

Groaning Rosa suddenly sleepily shoved back against her. Gina screamed as she went flying across the room.

Jake's eyes opened wide, "Gina!" he yelled. At that instant he fell. Frantically Terry jumped forward and caught him. Panting for breath Jake lay there in Terry's arms. He looked up at Terry's face "Thank you," he gasped.

"No problem Jake," Terry replied.

"What's happening?" Rosa asked sitting up.

"Jake was sleep flying and you just sleep threw Gina!" Terry snapped.

"What?" Both Rosa and Jake yelled.

"Speaking of Gina," Gina groaned. Frantically Jake jumped out of Terry's arms and ran over to her. Gina lay sprawled against the floor. The others crowded around her. Jake kneeled down to her side and quickly began checking over her.

"Is anything broken?" Terry asked.

"No I don't think so," Jake replied, "Gina how do you feel?"

"Like I got hit in the chest by a cannon ball." She groaned. Jake helped her to feet; Gina took a step before staggering. Quickly Jake caught her, half carrying her he placed her down into a chair. Gina just sat there waiting for the room to stop spinning.

"What is going on in here?" Holt yelled. All eyes turned to see him standing the doorway.

"Sir this is not as bad as it looks," Terry said.

Suddenly Hitchcock and Scully came running in. Both ran to the corner of the room and collapsed to the floor panting for breath. "If the people from the store we robbed come by, say you haven't seen us." Scully gasped.

"You robbed a store!" Holt yelled.

"Wait, where's Boyle?" Jake asked.

"Oh I'm here Jake," a voice from nowhere said.

"What? Wow? Where are you?" Jake yelled. The entire squad's eyes spun around the room.

"Here," Boyle called. As everyone looked around, Jake suddenly head a loud rhythmic thumping noise. Spinning he turned to one of the chairs. As if to confirm it, the chair suddenly moved backwards. All eyes turned to face it.

"Okay, this is more unnerving than seeing Jake sleep flying," Gina groaned.

"Sleep flying?" Holt yelled. "Okay, now I want all of you to tell me everything that happened in the last three hours, and I mean everything."

Terry, Amy and Gina all exchanged glances.

"Yes sir," Terry said.

* * *

Looking up from the roof top the Vulture stared into the distance. He looked back at his latest conquest. Mary King was peacefully sleeping now, he must have worn her out. Sighing he shook his head, poor thing she would never get herself a husband if she couldn't learn not to cry while doing it.

Shrugging his shoulder the Vulture sighed and looked out on the city, it had been easy enough to get out once he figured out his new power. He still had no idea what it meant or how he could do it, but that was a question for tomorrow. Why he had come up here, he wasn't sure. But he had felt this natural urge to get up high especially before they did it again.

Looking out the sun just was beginning to set now, it was nearly six O'clock. Feeling hungry the Vulture began his decent down the building's fire escape. By the time he got to the bottom it was already quarter past six. His stomach grumbling the Vulture decided to cut though the alleyway. There would a rib shack or something on the other side.

Strolling down he saw this tall thin fella standing in front of him, he was dressed in old clothes and had a gold chain around his neck. As the Vulture watched he stepped out in front of him blocking his path. Turning around the Vulture saw another man standing behind him, only this guy was marginally better dressed, black and quite a bit bigger.

"Aright let's make this painless, give us your wallet." The first man said.

"You want money? Get a job gutter trash." The Vulture spat, he didn't have his gun on him. But now he had mind control, he didn't need it.

The guy glared, and unclicked a switchblade. He held the blade up pointed at the Vulture's throat, however at this moment his partner stepped forward to stop him "Easy Jakey, I'm sure the gentleman regrets what he just said." Slowly the other figure walked around so he was no facing the Vulture to.

"Oh I regret it," The Vulture replied, "I regret the fact I didn't insult your ape to. What's he paying you in bananas? Looks like you get too many already."

The other guy's eyes turned cold. Snarling he grabbed the Vulture by the collar. "Listen," he growled. "Give us your wallet, or my mate here will be forced to take it from you."

"Let me go." The Vulture replied. Nothing happened, his face turning confused the Vulture tried again, "let me go!" he said.

The two fellas looked at him confused. "Look I'm happy to let you go, and cause I'm feeling generous, I'll even ignore that ape crack. Now just give me your wallet." The second man said.

"I said let me go you ding dongs!" the Vulture yelled.

Having had enough the second man swung at him. It was only at this point, as he saw the huge fist coming for his head that it dawned on the Vulture that maybe his new abilities might not work on everyone. Frantically the Vulture pulled backwards, he just managing to avoid the punch and caused the big guy to shake. But he recovered quicker than the Vulture expected. Using his full body weight he tried to wretch free of the man's gorilla like arm. Snarling Jakey, dived forwards and tried to rip open his pockets.

"Hey get out there." The Vulture yelled now squirming wildly. The second man had to grab him with both hands to stop him breaking free. With his left hand, the Vulture uppercut Jakey. The force knocked him to the floor. The Vulture let out a yell as Jakey slumped down.

"Jakey! Big mistake mate!" The other guy snarled. He threw the Vulture backwards into the wall. Snarling he jumped at him. The Vulture hadn't been in a fight in years. But somehow his body responded correctly. Diving to the side he avoided the guy's punch, his left hand suddenly felt a momentary sting of pain. Bringing it around, the Vulture caught the guy to the neck.

There was a loud slicing sound and guy began to gasp for breath; clutching his throat, blood seeped out of it. He slumped to the floor. Startled the Vulture starred down at his hand, stretching out of his knuckles was three long bird-like talons. Each around six inches long. The Vulture shrieked at the sight of them.

"Allen!" the other man screamed. Turning the Vulture saw the second man charging at him knife raised. "Why you…." Before he could finish the sentence the Vulture plunged his new talons straight into the guy's throat. Ripping them out, Jakey collapsed the floor. Not truly thinking the Vulture ran back the way he came. He kept on running until he was sure he could run no more. Taking shelter on some steps before a doorway, still panting for breath he looked down at his blood soaked hand.

The talon's were right their stretching out of his bones. "Go away," the Vulture yelled. He couldn't keep them he looked like a freak. And then suddenly the talons began to retract back into his hand. They disappeared leave just three cuts which quickly sealed. Startled the Vulture stretched out his hand, curiosity overcoming him he willed them to come back.

There was another momentary sting and the talons stretched back out of his hand. Reaching out with his right hand, the Vulture touched them. They were dark brown in the colour and were solid; feeling like bone or maybe horn. Looking down at this other hand the Vulture willed for talons to come out of it as well, and sure enough there was another still as another set of talons pierced through out of that hand.

Digging them down he let his talons scrape against the stone step he was sitting on. It made a loud grinding noise, and left a faint white mark in the stonework. Smiling the Vulture let all the talons retract then got back to his feet.

His legs still felt weak, but were able to hold him. No longer hungry the Vulture just staggered off down the street. Though the evening was close it was still bright outside, it being mid-spring after all. He quickly descended into the nearest public bathroom and once the last of the blood was gone he disappeared off down another alley way.

The evening had given him two important revelations. Maybe the coming night would give him more.

* * *

"…To all of you poor souls, you honoured everything being a police officer stands for, New York will miss you, as will all of us." The video stopped for a second time, the entire squad were left starring.

"They think we're dead." Jake whispered.

"How long has that been up for?" Amy asked.

"Over a week," Gina replied, "which means we were in that hospital for nearly three weeks."

Holt massaged his brow with his right hand. "Boyle, did you get any drinks while you were out?" He asked. He paused before adding "you will remember that as you're still invisible, I can't see if you nod."

"Sorry sir," Boyle said. Quickly getting up he grabbed one of the bags they had managed to keep and pulled out several beer bottles. "There not cold I'm afraid." He said. Not caring the entire Nine-Nine grabbed a bottle including him. Fumbling he tried to open it for several moments. Sighing Jake grabbed his bottle off him and effortlessly popped the cap. He didn't even react to the act. Boyle looked deeply into Jake's eyes, 'Jake would never miss a chance to boast at how strong that made him look. How hard has this hit him?' he thought.

Rosa sat there on the old mattress, she tried to get up but her legs gave way. Looking up she met eyes with Jake. Rising Jake casually lifted Rosa up and set her down onto a chair. He handed her another beer.

"If they think we're dead," Amy began, "that means that are loved ones do."

"Genevieve!" Charles gasped.

"Sharon!" Terry whispered.

"My wife?" Hitchcock shrugged.

Staring out of the window Holt said nothing but instead took another long sip of his beer. It wasn't that warm surprisingly.

"Hey wait a minute, they didn't even mention me." Gina huffed. No one replied.

"Well it's clear what we must do." Jake finally said, "We've got to show everyone that we're still alive."

"No," Holt said solemnly. "That's exactly what we must not do."

"What?" Rosa yelled.

"Sir, with all due respect, yeah what?" Amy echoed.

"We can't go back," Holt repeated. "It's too dangerous."

"But everyone thinks we're dead, we have to show them that we're not. Besides if we do go back then we'll be in the safest position we could be." Jake said, "Whoever these people are they won't dare grab us if we're in the spotlight."

"Exactly," Holt said, "in the spotlight. Tell me what do you think will happen when, as you so eloquently put it, we're in that spotlight? How do you think the world will react when they see what we can now do? What we have become?"

"Well we just don't show them."

"How? How do we make certain that we don't reveal are selves? How do we deal with sleep flying? Or with throwing are co-workers like a football? Or sticky fingers that can lift twenty pound cooking equipment like it were a quarter?"

"Sir, with all due respect," Boyle began, "I think you might be giving us too little to credit."

"I'm having a conversation with the invisible man, so honestly I highly doubt that." Holt replied, "What happens if you disappear on live TV or simple in front of a crowd? It's too risky. We can't go forward. Not as we are now."

"Okay Sir," Terry said, "say we do go forward and everyone finds out about us. What is the worst thing that could happen?"

Without a moments pause Holt replied "We all get shipped off to labs where we are cut open in an attempt to figure out how our abilities work so they can be replicated."

"They can't just do that to us," Terry said, "it's in violation of are human rights!"

"Do human rights apply to beings that can do what we can?" Holt asked, "I mean they certainly should. But has any lawmaker ever thought about making certain they do and governments or corporations can't just do whatever they want to us? I don't know but I find it highly unlikely."

"Come on, we don't know that's what will happen." Amy added.

"No indeed Santiago I mean that was the worst case scenario after all, but we can say with some certainty the government will want to implement measures to make certain they can keep us under control. Now where do you think their put us in the meantime? No doubt they will also want us to use are new skills to benefit there agenda's in some way. And let's assume that by some miracle the government does let us out and allow us to return to are normal lives, how do you think the people are going to react to the idea that there are beings that walk among them who can do what we can do?"

Holt paused "Say how would you react if you knew that the next time you came home there could be an invisible man in there with you, just waiting till you feel asleep before stabbing you to death or raping you? Or that the next time you were out for a walk, knowing that a flying being could suddenly appear out of nowhere. Grab you, hoist you into the air then drop you to your death anytime they felt like it? How would you feel if you knew there was a woman who any time she wanted to could break into the bank, rip the door off the vault with her bare hands, take all the money and nothing short of an army could stop her?"

"Well…um…" Amy began.

"How would you feel if you knew the guy across the street could be listening into your most interment and private conversation? What would you think if you knew that two out of shape middle aged men could rob you blind and there was nothing you could do to recognise them? Well how would you react?"

"But we would never do any of those things," Jake said.

"I know," Holt replied, "but do the public? If it comes down to it, how many people can we say with any level of certainty we know that will vouch for us? Maybe if we are lucky we'll get three or four dozen, how does that stand opposed to the thousands who would be terrified? It would take years build up those people's trust. Years we might not have. Scared people can be dangerous people; we all know that very well."

"Best case scenario, we would be publically feared and shunned, and would probably also lose are jobs. Worst, angry mobs would break into are homes and try to lynch us."

"Good luck with that," Gina said, "Rosa here would rip them to pieces." She panted Rosa on the shoulder, Rosa immediately shot her a glare, Gina quickly scooted her chair to the left.

"And that would make the public trust us more how?" Holt said.

"But what about are loved ones?" Terry said.

Looking up Holt stared Terry straight in the eye. "Believe me Jeffords, I completely understand, really I do. But we just don't have a choice. We can't risk all our lives and livelihoods, no matter how much it hurts." Holt let out a great sigh.

"Holt's right." Rosa said, "We can't let people know we still exist. Not like this at least. They would never expect us."

"But sir…" Terry began, when suddenly Holt's beer bottle exploded. The other's let out a yell as the frozen remains of the liquid fell to the floor. All eyes fixed upon the broken glass and ice.

"Though unintentional, I think that illustrates my point quite well." Holt said.

Everyone fell silent. "I need another beer." Terry groaned.

"Same," said Jake, Amy and Holt. Boyle handed out the last of the beers.

The group sat in silence, everyone looking at each other.

"So what do we do then?" Hitchcock asked.

Holt looked up. "Two things, one we learn everything there is to know about these new attributes that we now possess, so that we can gain enough control over them hidden from the public. Two we work the case of who this mysterious organisation is and what they are after." Holt replied. "But first let's eat; I'm sure everyone is very hungry."

Digging into the food Boyle, Hitchcock and Scully had brought back, the others were disappointed to discover it mostly consisted of snack food. Holt didn't eat anything he just stared out of the window. Everyone ate in silence; eyes kept darting across the room at each other. Jake felt himself grasping Amy's hand before they started eating, he didn't let go when they finished.

"Okay, now if everyone's finished, I suggest we hold are first progress meeting to help us determine where to go next. So what else have we discovered so far? Gina did you find out anything on that symbol?"

"Not really," Gina replied. "I put it into several search engines. Several hundred results came up, virtually none of them liked back to this organisation as far as I can tell. A lot of them were just street graffiti, and not of the Banksy kind. Now I did manage to find several photos of groups of soldiers who had the symbol on their uniform, but they were just family photo's someone uploaded. Their were no links to what it actually means or anything I could find that was out of the ordinary about the people in the photo's."

"So nothing at all?"

"The closest I got was a few websites that speculated about it among other things, but they were just regular conspiracy sites. Half of them said they were linked to aliens or mutants, or the new world order. The rest talked about a variety of supposed, unconvincing and often contradictory government conspiracies. Really even if any of it is remotely close to the truth, it's buried amongst far too much rubbish to be able to pick it out."

"Did you find out anything sir," Amy asked.

Holt sighed, "Virtually nothing," he replied, "the building they kept us in isn't officially a hospital, it's supposed to be a government owned municipal building. But I could find any officially records of employee's, official business actions, or even which municipal department it's supposed to belong to."

"Sounds like a front then." Terry said.

"Indeed, but for whom?" Holt replied.

"Well if it's a government owned building, it must be for a government department." Rosa said, "It kind of reminds me of those rumoured CIA bunker's, where they interrogate and torture dangerous people for information, and they get away with it by not having the bunkers officially exist. You don't think they are behind this?"

"How does a private lab explosion link to state intelligence, I mean they can't have known what it would do us this whole thing was a freak accident, and since when does the CIA have a private army at its beck and call?" Amy asked.

"Indeed," Holt said, "For the moment we can assume it's not them, but Diaz has a point. It seems that whatever this building is it's not officially recorded anywhere. Making it likely we are looking at some sort of classified government ran or at least supported organisation. Which in turn makes are whole situation all the more complicated."

"Okay super powers, a mysterious organization and now a government conspiracy? Tell me when did are lives become the plot of a graphic novel?" Terry asked.

There was a brief pause. "Okay, moving on," said Holt "Santiago, Jeffords, did you find anything in the files?"

"A few things," Amy replied. "For one thing, from the looks of it we're all in perfect health. I mean completely perfect. All scar tissue, and results of broken bones have completely healed."

Jake's eyes spun to face Rosa; he silently chastised himself for not noticing sooner, Amy was right. The scar she had on her brow was gone. "So, when we got are powers we also got perfect health?" Jake asked.

"Yes, according to the test they did." Amy paused, "that includes you sarge, meaning you where effected by the blast just like the rest of us."

"That would explain their being no scars on your back," Jake said.

"But is that all its done to me?" Terry asked.

"Well we never did get to your file." Amy said. "Really I think we're just have to wait and see."

"Hold on," Gina said, "Is us gaining perfect health a power in itself, a side effect of gaining these powers, or something completely different?"

"We don't know," Terry replied.

"Okay was their anything else in the files?" Holt asked.

"Well as Amy said, we never finished reading all of them and a lot of tests I can't even pretend to understand. However there were a few interesting things. For instance Jake according to your file, apparently your overall efficiency of your lungs has improved."

"My lungs? So can I hold my breath longer?" Jake asked.

"Not really, well maybe a little. It's the efficiency of your lungs that has improved not their capacity. It does however mean your breathing will be a lot better regulated, and in theory you should now be able to breathe more or less normally in quite low oxygen environments. Another thing is that according to your files, Captain your overall body temperature has increased to above average. Meanwhile your cells also have shown a considerably higher resistance to the cold."

Holt looked down at his hands, "well that would explain a few things. Anything else?"

"Well so far it seems several of us have got minor changes here and there," Terry replied, "Really though the rest aren't really worth bringing up. Just a few unusual changes, most are not unheard of but at the same time not likely to occur to a person. Rosa, you for instance according to a recent test you have the slightest increase in the plasticity of ligaments in your spine."

"Well it appears you might have been right then Gina." Holt replied.

"Of course I was," Gina said smugly, "now what was I right about?"

"What you said a few minutes ago, about whether this is a side effect to us gaining these attributes, or rather as it seems a correctional effect."

"What do you mean?" Boyle asked.

Holt looked at him, "are you sure that you can't turn back to visible, it's somewhat distracting to attempt a conversation with an invisible man."

"He's over their sir," Jake said pointing towards the chair next to the one Holt was looking at.

"This is exactly what I mean, Boyle."

"I'm sorry sir," Charlies began, "I've tried to undo this, really I have, but I don't know how. Last time it just stopped working when I jumped upon that guard. I've no idea what turns it off, oh my god do you think I could say this way permanently? What if I'm invisible for the rest of my life?" At this point Charles vision shifted back to colour.

"I'm back aren't I?" Everyone nodded, "well that's a relief."

Jake starred on in fascination at his friend. It wasn't like movies where people slowly faded in and out of visibility. Boyle had just sort of snapped into existence. It was almost like he had just appeared out of nowhere.

"Well as I was saying," Holt began, "It would seem these changes that we do know about all exist to compliment the abilities and attributes we gained. After all Peralta for instance you gained an enhance lung efficiency, as in something which would allow you to survive flying through the low oxygen levels of the atmosphere."

"And I can fly now," Jake gasped. "Likewise you can cause objects to freeze and are more resistant to negative effectives of the cold."

"Makes sense," Amy said, "I mean logically if we didn't have the secondary changes all these powers would be useless."

"But that implies intelligent design," Terry said, "We got these powers in a freak accident."

"Indeed," Holt replied, "however biology does generally have a way of compensating."

"Over several million years of evolution. Not over nearly three weeks of alteration."

"Terry's right, if we are adapting to these changes we should at least see them happening in are offspring, not in us." Amy said. "What are the chances that we would end up exactly so that every single one of the random millions of potential mutations that could take place would work out exactly so that we not only gain super powers but they are perfectly balanced out by are bodies? And then what are the chances that said process would happen again the exact same way to all of us? We have to be talking trillions against quadrillions against…I don't probably maybe a googolplex."

"Does anything about these changes make any sense?" Rosa asked, "I mean we don't even have the most remote level certainty of how they work or how were changed in the first; just a few questionable theories and a variety of side effects."

Everyone fell silent.

"Okay, is there anything else?" Holt asked. No one replied. Holt nodded his head, "Very well if there is nothing else then we shall we take a logistics account, and determine sleeping arrangements."

A general murmur that could be described as a groan of agreement came from the group.

"Okay, Boyle how is our food situation?"

Boyle looked into the reaming bags, "we've still got a reasonable amount, we should be fine for a day or two but most of it is snack food."

"Yeah next time, don't let Scully and Hitchcock go shopping." Gina groaned.

"Noted; now weapons. We only have a single firearm, one Berretta 92FS that Peralta lifted from a security guard."

"Right here sir," Scully said picking it up off the window seal.

"Careful with that, man." Terry yelled.

"Relax sarge, I'll put the safety on," Scully said. All eyes watched him as he did.

"Okay Peralta how many bullets are left in that gun?" Holt asked.

"Nine sir," Jake replied. There was a sudden loud bang as the gun went off. Everyone jumped backwards. Boyle, Gina and Amy screamed. Suddenly the two beer bottles nearest to Amy exploded. This time everyone screamed but Holt and Rosa screamed.

"Oops," said Scully.

Panting for breath, Terry quickly disarmed Scully and actually put the safety on. Before putting the gun back down onto a chair. "Damn, Scully why would you hold what you know is a loaded gun by the trigger?" he yelled.

"Eight bullets, Sir," Jake said calmly.

Amy stared at the broken beer bottles. "Did I do that?" she asked.

"Possibly?" Jake replied, "Did anyone else do it?"

No one replied.

"Can we stop destroying these bottles?" Terry yelled, "We've now got a floor covered with broken glass, which somebody really should clear up before we cut ourselves, and catch the plague or something from this dank cesspool. Likewise it's a borderline miracle that none of the exploding bottles have already cut us what with all that glass flying around."

Again silence fell, everyone gave Terry a look.

"Okay," Holt said, "I think that's enough so let's just move on to sleeping arraignments. Now upstairs there are four inhabitable rooms. And I bought everyone a camp bed while I was out, there in the hallways. We're pair, Diaz, Santiago and Gina you take the largest room. Boyle, Peralta you take the next. I and Jeffords will take the middle room. And Hitchcock and Scully you take the very far room on the edge. You don't have to go sleep yet, but there is nothing else for us all to talk about, so dismissed."

* * *

It wasn't yet nine, but honestly following the day they had had everyone was happy to go to sleep. Picking up a camp bed they all sleepily made their way up to their rooms and were soon out. Only Holt and Rosa remained in the room.

"Detective Diaz, how are you feeling?" Holt asked.

"Better, my legs are still a little sore but I could probably walk on them."

"Don't feel like sleeping then?"

"I just slept for three hours; I'm good for a bit."

"Well I'm going to work on those files that Jeffords and Santiago didn't manage to get to, would you care to help me?" Forcing herself to her feet Rosa staggered slightly but managed to steady herself. The two made their way into the other room, and got to work.

* * *

Upstairs Amy lay in her camp bed staring at the celling. Gina was loudly snoring in the corner. It had only been fifteen minutes, but as tired as she was, Amy's mind was going too fast to let her sleep. The room had no curtains, so it wasn't that dark. In the dim light Amy could see the grey cracked celling above her. This really wasn't a place that Amy wanted to be.

She could just force herself to ignore the sound of something scuttling in the corner, but the fact this place had no running water coupled with the fact that Amy had no change of clothes, wasn't remotely pleasant. Especially considering she had spent the last nearly three weeks without having a single proper wash only bed baths.

Amy tried to draw reassurance from the sweet taste Jake had left on her lips, from the remains of his musk that still hung in the air. From the sweet smile he had given her just before leaving and from the last thing he had said "Get some rest; I'll see you in the morning babe." But although it certainly helped it just wasn't enough. Amy wished she could have shared a room with Jake tonight, at the very least he didn't snore. Laying there the camp bed Holt had bought her felt cold and empty.

It wasn't exactly comfortable either. No matter which way she turned Amy felt sure she could feel a spring sticking into her back. But really none of that was on her mind, instead the same few words she had read a couple of hours ago kept echoing around her mind: '…suffered from a variety of significant developments in both the patient's frontal and parietal lobe… no other records that come anywhere close to these recent mutations…appear to presently have stabilised…exactly how they will affect the patients thought process and body regulation will not become clear until after they wake up'

'Well I'm awake now, how has it affected me?' Truthfully Amy barely felt any different. No, that wasn't true; she didn't feel at all different. She was still the same Amy…and yet she wasn't. The image of those bottles exploding mixed in with the words from the file. Amy knew she had done that. She had no idea how, but she knew it was her.

'If I can do that, what else can I do?' the image of the bed springing forward replaced the bottles. Looking around the room Amy's eyes fixed upon the cell phone by Gina's camp bed. As she stared at it, Amy began to will the phone to come to her. Nothing happened. 'Come on! Come on! Come to me!' Still nothing happened.

Changing tactics Amy instead ordered the phone to move. Then for it to flip over onto its side. Then for it simple turn slightly to the left. 'Come on, just turn. Just a little. Turn for me. Turn for me! Now!' Still nothing happened. Feeling mentally drained Amy looked away and just sunk back into her camp bed.

Why wasn't this working! Amy threw her fist up into the air, before slumping back in the bed. Staring out of the window she focused upon the light pollution that was visible above the city. Her eye lids feeling heavy, Amy decided to just rest them for a moment.

* * *

A drowsy Rosa wandered into the room. Gina was loudly snoring, and Amy was sound asleep. Thankfully Jake had been kind enough to set her bed up for her before going off to his. Wandering over to it, Rosa looked down at it in disgust why did he have to put it bellow the window? Reaching down she casually lifted it up and walked over to the corner where Gina was soundly sleeping. Placing her bed down, Rosa effortlessly lifted Gina and her bed up, and ever so careful not to wake them, placed them down where her bed used to be.

Stumbling into the corner, Rosa moved her own bed along and slumped into it. She too was asleep in minutes.

* * *

Downstairs Holt looked put the latest medical file before him and read through the most recent report. Jeffords must not have finished reading the file, for it appeared that Peralta had not only shown signs of an increase in his lung efficiency, but an overall increase in his muscle efficiently, the number of sensory neurons in both his eyes and ears, and his bone density. Gina meanwhile had shown a noticeable increase in her cells resistance to electricity; as well as several strange readings when they tried to give her an MRI. A number of tests likewise had to be abandoned due to equipment malfunction.

Looking at his watch Holt realised it was getting late; he decided to read a few more reports before going to bed. Pausing he briefly wondered if Kevin was asleep right now. It would be lonely not sharing a bed with him tonight. Holt shivered slightly, and decided that maybe he would read the rest of the reports before going to bed. After all he didn't honestly feel that tired.

* * *

Wunch eyes slowly flickered open, the sight before made her regret it. Her head frantically spinning she looked around the dungeon. She was chained to its wall; and every time she tried to struggle the chains just seemed to get tighter and tighter. The walls, the floor and the ceiling were all made out of black stone. Opposite her was a metal basin filled to the brim with red hot coals. It was then Wunch realised she was naked.

There was a loud creaking sound as the door opened. A masked figure walked in. He was dressed all in black robe, with black sack covering his face leaving only two slits for eye holes.

"Hey you! Where am I?" Wunch yelled. The figure didn't reply he instead walked over to the basin of coals, and pulled a long black poker out of it. Turning around he held up the poker so its glowing bright red end was pointed directly at Wunch.

Wunch turned pale, "h…h…hey! Wait! Stop!" Wunch screamed. The figure slowly began advancing upon her. "No! You can't do this to me." The figure was right in front her now, she could even hear them softly breathing. Rising the poker he aimed straight for her vulnerable exposed stomach. "Get away from me!"

The figure slowly looked down so now his eyes were directly meeting Wunch's. "I demand you stop! Who are you?"

With his free hand the figure reached up and pulled off his mask. The cruel smiling face of Raymond Holt looked back at her. With that he suddenly plunged the poker forward straight into Wunch's torso. Wunch howled in agony, as the smouldering hot metal priced into her like a warm knife through butter.

Sitting up in her bed Wunch panted for breath. Frantically she torn open her nightdress to make sure there were no burn marks on her stomach. There were none, Wunch lied back down and carried on panting for breath. "Just a bad dream she groaned"

Finishing panting Wunch clambered out of bed and made her way into her living room and over to her drinks cabinet. Looking down at the whiskey she cursed the half empty bottle, "it's probably your fault I had that nightmare." Instead she poured herself a small glass of port. Leaning back against her counter, she held her drink in her right hand, while letting her left hand hover over her fish tank.

Taking a sip, Wunch let the sweet liquid with a hint of caramel wash through her tense body. Smiling she felt better already. 'Can't I at least escape from Raymond Holt in my dreams?' It was then Wunch noticed all her fish were floating at the top of the tank. "But…but you were fine a moment ago." Wunch stared in confusion.

But a sudden dripping sound quickly alerted her to the culprit, looking up she saw a mysterious black liquid dripping out the end of her left middle finger. Transfixed, Wunch just stared as the substance drip, drip dripped down into the tank. "Stop," Wunch commanded. The substance stopped dripping.

Rising up her hand, Wunch stared at it. There were no holes in her finger. It was like the liquid had seeped out of her sweat glands or something. Wunch looked down at the tank and all the dead fish, "interesting!" she muttered. Still caught up in her new discovery Wunch didn't even notice she was still holding onto the tank as she turned.

The whole tank went with her. It fell to the floor and the water shot out covering everything. Grumbling Wunch turned to get a mop, when suddenly it dawned on her what had just happened. She had just accidentally pulled a tank full of water off the counter as if it had been a book on a shelf.

Curious Wunch eyed up her antique solid bronze lamp, it weighed around sixty to seventy-five pounds. Grasping it with her right hand, Wunch braced herself for the weight. The force she put behind her hand almost caused the lamp to go flying upwards. Steadying her grip, Wunch just held it in mid-air. She starred at it, eyes open wide, it just felt so light. Placing her glass down, she calmly threw the lamp upwards and then caught it with her left hand as easily as one would catch a baseball.

Effortlessly she lifted the lamp above her head, and then began pumping it up and down as if it was a dumbbell. As she did, her face altered her look of confusion disappearing and her smile grew larger, until it was so large it looked almost painful. Wunch then causally placed the lamp back on the shelf.

Tensing her right arm she felt her bicep. It didn't feel any larger, perhaps a little more toned maybe. But certainly not to any degree that was noticeable. Her memories flooded back to earlier today, watching Detective Diaz lift two men above her head as if they had been bags of sugar. "What's happening to me?" Wunch whispered.

"First I don't burn, then I can produce and secrete poison, now I'm Wonder Woman... it all makes you wonder what I'll get next." Finishing her Port, Wunch smiled as she wandered off to find a mop.

* * *

 **Okay, I hope I kept your interest throughout that. Now the next chapter will be a bit more fast paced, it should be ready in a week or two. However it might be a bit late as I have a few jobs coming up, plus I want to update my other fanfic, as its presently been on hold for four months or so now.**

 **Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Right If Not The Responsibility**

 **A/N: Okay, first and foremost I'm sorry that it took so long to get this chapter finished, I know I said I would be going through a few things before I could work on it, but it really took a lot longer than I expected. Following on from that I'm afraid this chapter is going to have a similar pace to the last one which I understand was a bit slow. I'm sorry about this, and with any luck the next one will go back to the faster pace that the first few chapters had. Its just for the story to work I need to establish a few ground rules otherwise everything won't fit together and make sense throughout the rest of the story.**

 **Of course when I say it will be a bit slow, I don't mean it won't have its reveals or important...well on second thoughts I'll just let you read it and find out for yourselves.** **Now to make up for me taking so long to write this, I've made this the longest chapter that I've written for this story presently, but don't expect it to hold onto that title for to long.**

 **Now I hope you enjoy reading this, I certainly had a lot of fun writing it. So without further ado please read on.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Window To The Future

The next morning Amy woke up first, clambering out of her camp bed she was again met with the unpleasant odder that was sadly hers. Sighing she tried her best to ignore it. Still she knew that if they were going to keep staying here they would need to find somewhere they could wash, or this would soon get pretty unbearably.

Rosa and Gina were still soundly sleeping, although looking at them Amy felt sure that their beds had been in the opposite places the night before. Dismissing it as sleepiness, Amy strolled down stairs. She found Holt still sitting at his desk, holding up two of the medical files.

"Ah Santiago, would you care to take a look at this correlation between these two test results."

"Sir you're already up?" Amy asked.

"Never went to sleep, just didn't feel tired." Holt replied. "Now what about these test results?"

Strolling to his side Amy looked at the two files Holt held in his hand, one was his own while the other was Jake's. "Spikes in the levels of several hormones including Testosterone, Somatotropin and triiodothyronine; but apparat from that you look pretty healthy, what's the matter?"

"I can't find the exact correlation, but aside from the dates the spikes were recorded, both Peralta and I have displayed the same order of spikes to almost the same level." Holt replied.

"Well I don't know enough about anatomy or medicine to tell you whether that's strange or not."

"Neither do I, but never the less it still appears somewhat coincidental. No one else has displayed similar hormonal spikes."

"We'll have there been any physical manifestations? I mean have you had any increase in hair or metabolism changes?"

"None that I know of." Holt replied,

"Well I don't know. We would probably have to see a specialist to get any idea what it means."

Holt nodded. "Morning," Terry groaned sleepily walking in, "what time is it?"

"7:30 Am." Holt replied.

"What do you bet that none of the others will be up for another hour?" Terry asked.

No one replied.

* * *

Sure enough it took nearly another hour for the rest of the Nine Nine to awaken, except for Scully and Hitchcock who simply didn't. It was unanimously decided to leave them to sleep. No one spoke that much as they ate, and only Jake seemed happy at the prospect of eating snack food for breakfast.

Once again Holt didn't eat anything. Sitting their Amy wondered how long it would be before hunger pushed him to eat, or if his will was just so strong that he would keep resisting having to eat snack food until he died of starvation.

"Okay, now I hope that everyone had a pleasant as possible night's sleep." Holt began, "Now I understand that no one is enjoying these conditions. But for the moment we need to lie low, so I must ask you to endure."

"Endure? I can't endure. This is unbearable." Gina whined. "I haven't washed my hair in days. At this rate it will probably fall out. I can't be bald, what would my followers say?" Rosa rolled her eyes, but Jake silently nodded behind her.

"Unbearable, indeed that is a true assessment of are living conditions, but we sadly don't have a choice in the matter. Unless someone has been keeping quiet, there is nowhere else we can hide."

"Why don't we just stay in a hotel or a motel or something?" Gina said hopefully.

"How do you suggest we pay for that? We can't access our bank accounts, or they will be able to trace them. Which is assuming they still exist, with are reported deaths all are assets either have or will be passed onto are next of kin. And we can not approach them. Not yet, not like this." Holt paused, "I'm sorry but unless anyone can provide any other suggestions there is no other alternative."

No one replied, "very well, in that case I suggest we get straight to work. As none of us are enjoying these conditions, it is best we get it over as soon as possible. Now I have spent the majority of the night going over are medical files, and while it paved the discovery over several seeming abnormalities, unfortunately I was unable to find anything truly useful to our present situation. As such we have to pursue other avenues."

"Well as we're all officially dead we don't exactly have a lot of resources at our disposal." Terry replied.

"Indeed. Likewise I'm sure I don't have to specify that everything we do must be treated with the most absolute discretion."

"What about the missing technician?" Amy asked. "He was the one who sabotaged the experiment. Maybe he knew something about this?"

"How would he possibly be able to predict the experiment would do this?" Rosa asked.

"I don't know. He probably didn't. But he must have thought something would happen, or why would he and the others go to so much trouble to stop the experiment taking place?"

"They could have just been a bunch of quacks that got it right for out of random chance." Rosa replied.

"Indeed Diaz," Holt chimed in, "However Santiago does raise a point and as we don't have many avenues before us, we cannot dismiss this one."

"But how do we find him?" Boyle asked, "We don't have any access to the information."

"We could break into the university and take a look at the employee list." Gina suggested.

"Assuming we could do that, I really doubt a saboteur and potential domestic terrorist would use his real name when applying to be a technician on a project they planned to bomb." Terry replied.

"Indeed, and he did he's probably either been apprehend or the run already." Rosa replied. "I mean I doubt the investigators into this attack wouldn't be able to put two and two together."

"Very well," Holt replied. "For the moment we will have to put that line of reasoning to the side." Amy looked away silently grumbling. "Now are there any other suggestions?"

"Well there is that other member of the group that got caught, he'll still be in custody now." Boyle suggested.

"How are we supposed to get to him?" Terry asked. "We can't exactly go into the police station and interrogate him."

"We could break him out of custody, and then interrogate him." Gina suggested.

"Ignoring the fact that's illegal, how do you suppose we do that?" Holt replied. "No, that avenue is closed until we are adjusted enough that we can reveal we're alive. That is of course assuming we're allowed to continue working this case."

"We need to find out more about what they are doing at that hospital." Jake chimed in. "That's the centre of this entire case."

All eyes turned to him. "We just escaped from that madhouse yesterday. Why the heck would you want to go back there, to all those the mad doctors, insane nurses and creepy soldiers?" Gina groaned.

"Peralta's right, in less than one day we have already exhausted several of our options to no result. Putting surveillance upon the building in question is one of only two potential choices that we have left." Holt replied.

"But sir, it's too dangerous. That's where their army is. If they get us back inside we might never get out again." Terry said.

"We broke out once, we can do it again." Rosa replied.

"Ignoring just how difficult it was to break out." Terry continued "They were unaware of what we could do the first time. By now they will all know. We don't have that advantage anymore. The next time they will catch us, their going to throw everything they have at us to make sure we don't escape."

"Yeah, we'll be drugged and kept unconscious and then they'll go back to doing all those weird experiments upon us!" Charles added. "I've seen what they do to people like us in the movies. They will drain out every single drop of blood our blood. They'll slice us apart until we're little pieces. Putting individual organs and important body parts in carefully marked but still dirty jars. All the while we're still alive, screaming throughout the entire procedure! I don't want to be dissected!"

"Dissected!" Gina screamed. "No, no, I can't die! I'm too young! I'm too important! This world needs me!"

"People!" Holt yelled. "No one is going to die! And Boyle, could you please not mix up reality with a science fiction movie!"

"With all respect Sir," Jake began, "our lives kind of have become a sci-fi movie."

Holt rolled his eyes, and just carried on. "While it is very true that what myself and Peralta are proposing is very dangerous. The facts of the matter is, and please feel free to correct me if I'm wrong, we simply do not have any other options. As you said, we have no access to any of necessary resources to follow any other possibilities. We can not at the present come forward as alive to gain these resources, and we have gotten nowhere with any of our other lines of enquiry. Unless anyone has another possible sources of information, what else is there?"

Terry looked at Holt, he clearly wanted to argue some more, but he had to admit Holt was right. "Very well then sir." Jake just resisted the temptation to throw his fist into the air, but his joy was still bittersweet.

"Now this assignment is too dangerous to risk us all embarking upon it. We have a far higher chance of remaining unnoticed in are activities if only one or two people go."

"Okay Sir, so who's going?" Amy asked.

Silence fell. Everyone looked around at each other, and then back around the other way. Charles huddled closer to Jake.

"Well I can't go," Gina said finally breaking the silence, "I'm a civilian. Boyle should go; I mean how are they going to catch the invisible man? He could spend all day there and they wouldn't even notice him."

Charles eyes opened wide, "No! I can't go. I can't even go outside anymore without being blinded. I would be useless. Terry should go."

"Me?" Terry yelled, "Why me? Terry's not dying at the hands of a bunch of freaky doctors!"

"I'll go." Jake said. He stopped forward past Boyle towards Holt.

"What! No you can't go." Amy cried.

"Come on I'm the best candidate, if I get caught I'll just fly out of there. Their never be able to catch me. No one else can do that so I should go."

"And when you crash again?" Holt asked. "Jake, you could have seriously hurt yourself. Trying to…" Holt paused, from the look on his face he was clearly straining "…perform that action again is beyond foolish, especially in a life and death situation. And that's assuming you can even succeed in taking off a second time. And supposing that you do what if the simply shoot you down? You have nowhere near the level of control over it necessity to guarantee anything. Trying to use that as your escape route could get you killed."

"I'll go," Rosa said. She stepped up so she was standing beside Jake.

Now it was Jake's turn to cry out. "No, you can't go." He spun around to face his friend.

"Why not? I could knock those punks around before this. Now I'm unstoppable. Bullets literally bounce of me."

"Small arms do. What about high calibre bullets? Or explosions? Or knock out gas? You still need to breathe after all. You might be invulnerable, but that doesn't mean it's impossible to hurt you."

"I'm still the best candidate for the job."

"No," Jake replied.

"Everyone!" Holt snapped. "I will decide who the best candidate for this job is." Silence fell. "Fact of the matter is that none of us have anywhere close to a satisfactory level of control or understanding over these…abilities for us to declare who would be the best candidate. So trying to sell yourself based upon them is entirely futile. However you raise an interesting point, even if we do solve this case we will not be able to reveal ourselves to until we have these... superior to human attributes entirely under control."

"Well we have only known about them for one day." Gina replied.

"With respect sir, Gina's right, up until yesterday we were all sure that any of this was impossible. We have no idea what we're capable of. " Amy added.

Holt nodded, "That is very true Santiago as such are next objective is to make efforts to correct that. Boyle go wake Scully and Hitchcock. The rest of you get yourselves ready. We leave in fifteen minutes."

As the others prepared, Terry strolled up to Holt. "Jeffords?" Holt asked.

"Sir, I was just wondering, what's the second option you mentioned?"

Holt calmly led Terry over to the window, "I may know someone who can help shed some light on this situation."

"That's great, why not bring up your friend earlier?"

"Cause he's not a friend. And I'm not sure if I can find him. Look I don't want to get everyone else's hopes up, not before I know anything for sure."

"I won't say a thing." Terry replied.

Holt nodded. They joined the others preparing to leave.

* * *

Sitting there Wunch took another sip of her tea, and gazed out of the window; it was nearly nine O'clock. Wunch hated sleeping in, she always had and especially this late. But considering the events and revelations of the night before, she allowed it to slide. Sitting there at the table she took a final spoonful of her bran flakes.

Again she looked at the tip of her finger, still it was unaffected. Wunch knew that it should have hurt when she dipping it into the boiling water she had used to make her tea, but it hadn't. It didn't seem to matter the source of heat, nothing burned her anymore. Not boiling liquid, steam or fire. What intensities of heat could she now take? Where there even any limitations? She had no idea.

Getting to her feet she strolled around the room, normally she would have left for work by now. But something told her she wasn't going to work today. It was a shame; she really did enjoy her job. No doubt she would have to make up for her missed three weeks at some point in the future. Still after all the revelations that had occurred in the last 32 hours it was probably for the best.

Sitting in her chair Wunch thought about how much things must have changed. So many good officers died in that attack, inside Wunch felt a slight twinge of guilt, 'I was there and I didn't manage to do anything to save them.' She shook her head, and wondered if any of the blame had been laid at her feet yet. The Commissioner had made her personally responsible for overseeing the events and while the events were completely out of her control, technically speaking she had still failed.

It was probably best she wasn't at work today; after all the last thing she wanted was to be blamed for something she was helpless to stop. "That would be just like that fat idiot," Wunch grumbled, "if there is one thing Deputy-Commissioner Podolski knew, it was how to pass to blame. It's the only way he manages to keep his job, and even then it stretches disbelief." Wunch paused, "When did I start talking to myself?"

She shook her head, 'enough exposition, I must miss human company more than I thought.' Sighing Wunch slumped back into her chair, her condo was pretty big and empty after all. 'I suppose it's okay to miss human company,' Wunch thought to herself, 'after all it has been three weeks since I interacted with anyone else, ignoring the little…' Wunch honestly didn't want to think about what happened back at the hospital.

But then if it had really been three weeks since that accident, then her colleagues must know she was indisposed. Where did they think she was? Something told her that whoever those people back at the hospital were, they weren't the sort to release much information about her.

A sense of urgency seizing her, Wunch reached over to her phone, calmly she dialled the number. She waited with baited breath, "Hello, this is the office of Deputy Commissioner Podolski, please state your name and business."

"Hello, this is Bauer Chief Madeline Wunch, and something tells me I need to talk to the Commissioner."

There was a clunking sound that told Wunch, that the assistant had dropped the phone, and confirmed her feats. "Looks like I'm going to work after all." She murmured.

* * *

Throughout the street the squad walked, keeping just enough distance that a not paying attention passer-by wouldn't realise they were together. Captain Holt led the procession, Terry and Rosa walked the closest to him, several steps down the street behind them were Jake and Amy, Boyle and Gina were a distance behind them. And lagging way behind where Scully and Hitchcock.

Jake couldn't help but wonder if Holt was intentionally trying to lose them. Amy was constantly glancing over her shoulder.

"Relax babe," he said softly, "you're only going to draw attention to yourself constantly checking around."

"Sorry," Amy replied, "it's just I'm worried. I mean we're legally dead. Meaning if whoever those people at the Hospital are grab us, no one will come looking for us."

Upon hearing this Jake suddenly froze, Amy stopped as well, "Jake?" she asked. "What's the matter, do you hear something? See something?"

"No...no, its nothing," Jake replied, quickly starting up again. "I mean what do we have to worry about? They don't know where we are. And even if they did, they could never grab us here in front of all these witnesses." Nevertheless he still looked over his shoulder twice as he said it.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Amy replied.

"Besides, if they did attack I'll get us out of here." Jake replied. His voice made it sound like he was speaking more for his benefit than Amy's.

"How do you plan to do that?"

Jake just pointed his finger up at the sky. "No! No! Not that! You can't do that! Can you even do that on command?" Amy quickly cried.

Jake froze, staring at her confused, "Probably." He finally said.

"Sorry, it's just I don't want to watch you fall again." Amy said, hanging her head slightly as she spoke.

"…Yeah honestly neither do I." Jake nodded. "I was just trying to be reassuring."

"It's okay," Amy put her hand on Jake's shoulder. "Oh I don't know, what's happened to us Jake?"

"I don't know," Jake sadly replied, "but we just have to keep moving forward."

However Amy wasn't done yet, "Jake, why were you so against Rosa going?"

"Um…what…well…" Jake spluttered.

"What I mean is, well it's not like you to underestimate her."

"I don't underestimate her!" Jake suddenly snapped.

Amy's eyes opened wide, "sorry, sorry, I don't mean to snap." He quickly added, "it's just this has nothing to do with Rosa's capabilities. I mean I've known her the longest of all us. She's a great detective, she's a awesome fighter, and I've seen first-hand what she is now capable of."

"So what's the problem?" Amy asked, "If you believe in her so highly why are you afraid of her going on this mission."

"Cause its observation and surveillance," Jake replied, "no confrontation involved. Rosa's great but she's also hot blooded, she's arrogant and she's more than a little impulsive. If she sees an opening, she will charge in guns a blazing."

Amy had to admit, that was a fair assessment of Rosa Diaz. "Still Rosa's not stupid; she knows when she's in danger and when to pull out."

"She did," Jake replied, "but that was before she got these powers. She got shot in the chest yesterday, and it didn't even sting."

"So you're worried these powers will make her take unnecessary risks."

Jake nodded, "Your never more vulnerable then when you think your invincible. I've learned that lesson nearly a dozen times now, and it still never sticks. Not to mention that its especially likely if she's forced into a situation that needs her to sit around for several hours doing nothing. I just don't want her to get hurt."

"Wow, that's pretty mature of you." Amy said.

"Hey yeah I guess it is, are you proud of me?"

Amy rolled her eyes, there was the Jake she knew and loved.

* * *

Up ahead the Captain took a sudden left turn. Pacing themselves, Amy and Jake calmly followed him. The others uncaringly rushed after them. Walking through the alleyway, Captain Holt took another left turn down another alley. Pushing out the group emerged into an empty street right in front of a reasonable sized warehouse, it stood nearly alone with its back against a large wall.

It was an old grey building, several of the windows were shattered, part of the roof had fallen in and large metal fences surrounded the entrance. The chains were rusted, and the weeds had grown through the cracks in pavement around it. They weren't quite far enough away that the roar of rush hour traffic couldn't be heard.

Turning around, Holt caused the group to huddle; "Now I trust you all understand that what happens next is only done under the specific circumstances that we have been forced into by moirai. Detective Diaz if you would please."

Rosa nodded, turning around they quickly did a sweep of the area. Apart from them the street was empty. No camera's, or real sign that anyone had been here in years. The others crowded around as Rosa crept up to the gates. Gently she rested her hands upon the rusted chains. Then in one quick motion she gave them a sharp tug. The old metal buckled and snapped clean in two.

Grasping the gate, Rosa pulled it open. Quickly the 99 ran inside shutting the gate behind them. The warehouse doors had already rotted beyond repair. With a single kick Holt caused them collapse. The squad just walked through the new gap, Terry took the time to have one final check over his shoulder before rushing through. Heading down the corridor they arrived inside the main part of the warehouse. It was an absolutely huge room, dotted full of rotting boxes, abandoned broken machinery and fallen debris.

Calmly Holt turned to face the rest of them.

"Um Sir, why are we here?" Terry asked.

"If you want us to live here, I'm going to run for it." Gina said.

Holt let out a sigh, "as Santiago pointed out 32 minutes ago, we all have no idea what we are now capable of doing. These…meta-human attributes are as mysterious to us as to everyone else. Up till now we have had no true opportunities to practice what we can now do. This building has been marked for demolition; any damage we cause will be immaterial."

Seeing Holt's logic, the squad did a quick sweep of the building to confirm it was indeed empty, no drug addicts or homeless people squatting in an abandoned building, before regrouping in the main room.

"How did you know about this place?" Terry asked.

"Read the report on a case that was using this place as a base for drug dealing," Holt replied. "Don't worry its been cleaned out."

With that Holt calmly walked over to the far wall; it looked the least water damaged. Taking some chalk he had brought with him, he wrote down everyone's name and beneath it what they presently knew they could do now. He then made a tick by each ability which the entire squad had already seen first-hand. Finally he turned back to the squad "Now who wants to start this exercise?"

Standing in silence they all looked around at each other. Uneasy looks passed around the circle. Rosa rolled her eyes, "fine I'll go first."

With that she walked over to the wall and casually threw her fist into it. There was a great crack as the plaster broke and the bricks behind it shattered. Pulling her hand out Rosa shook off the dust then displayed it before the others "so I'm now super strong. I guess, whatever."

This seemed to get the ball rolling; slowly Jake strolled over to a large pile of rusted machinery. Reaching over until he found two pieces smooth enough to grab hold of. Grasping hold of them he tried to lift it. The weight of the machinery almost pulled him over forcing him to drop it. Readjusting his possession, and this time trying to lift with his knees instead of his back, he tried again. Letting out a groan he hoisted the pile of scrap metal above his head.

Several pieces fell off it on to the ground around him. The rest of the squad watched in silent awe. Everybody already knew Jake's strength had also been enhanced. But up to date all they had seen had been unclear or explainable away as adrenaline. Likewise hearing him talk about it was nothing compared to actually seeing the spectacle. It honestly didn't look real and yet it was. If they had wanted they could have just walked forward and touched it.

Jake Peralta, the same man who needed training to perform a single pull up, was now lifting what must be nearly three hundred pounds of rusted metal above his head. Sweat trickled down Jake's brow; while he showed no signs of weakening, clearly even with enhanced strength it was heavy. "Okay Peralta drop it." Holt said.

There was a crash as Jake happily obliged. He took in a deep breath. "Are you okay?" Amy asked.

"Fine, it's just like trying to lift anything heavy really, only a whole lot heavier, easy enough at first then over time it gets harder. Besides I've never tried to lift anything like that before." Jake gasped.

"Dude, we have to work on your technique." Terry said, "You're wasting most of your energy for no benefit."

"Okay, Captain Holt, you showed similar enhancements yesterday, do you want to give it a try?" Amy asked.

Slowly Holt walked over to the pile of metal; his eyes assessed the pile of rusted metal, parts of it only held together by its own twists and friction; practically the definition of scrap metal. He assessed its size and density. His rational mind told him again and again that it simply wasn't possible. This had to weigh over three hundred pounds. Not even Jeffords could lift this. There was no way he could do it.

Grasping the pile, Holt bent his knees and heaved. Casually he hoisted the massive mound up into the air, until it was right above his head. He stood their silently, before calmly dropping the pile back onto the ground. The concrete cracked slightly under the weight, but Holt wasn't interested. 'It's impossible,' he told himself, before the sad truth dawned on him 'not anymore, it's now my life.'

"Okay," Amy said, "apart from Rosa, no one has displayed any signs of enhanced strength have they?"

No one replied, "Speaking off Rosa, do you want a go?" Jake asked. "It's actually surprisingly fun if you ignore the strain."

Rosa shrugged, "I think my abilities have already spoken for themselves. No need to show off anymore than I need to." She leaned back against the wall.

"Okay, who else wants to give a demonstration?" Amy asked.

Everyone looked around at each other, "I don't think I got any abilities." Terry said.

"I didn't get anything to show," Gina whined.

"How about you: Santiago?" Holt asked. All eyes fell upon Amy.

Amy's big brown eyes widened like a deer in the headlights, images of her utter failure at her last attempt danced through her mind. "Um…well I suppose I could give it a try." Amy gulped.

Slowly she stepped forward. Turning her eyes fixed upon a lone rusty nail lying upon the floor. 'Move!' Amy willed. Nothing happened. 'Come on! Please. I threw a whole bed yesterday. That nail can't weigh an ounce. Move!' Still nothing happened.

Amy could feel the weight of everyone's eyes upon her; they were all waiting for a demonstration. She had to do something, something that could follow up Jake and captain Holt's displays of beyond human prowess. Her focus upon the nail intensified. All she needed to do was cause it to move and inch or two. That would be enough, just an inch.

Still the nail remained stagnant. Looking around she could see the doubt in the other's eyes, they were all starting to wonder why nothing was happening. All slowly coming to the realisation that she couldn't do it, she couldn't do anything. 'Move! Move! Move!' Amy repeated the words as if they were a mantra, her gaze laser focused upon the nail. Still it would not budge. Tensions boiled over. "Move!" she suddenly yelled.

Amy froze, and clasped her hand over her mouth. Blushing heavily she hung her head. "I…I'm sorry." With that she stepped back into the crowd, everyone quickly moved away. Briskly Jake walked up and put his arm around her.

"It's okay," he whispered in her ear. "It's only been one day. Expecting you to have mastered these new powers so fast is unreasonable and unfair." He kissed her gently on the cheek. Amy didn't reply, but did snuggle in closer.

"Okay." Holt said in his normal emotionless tone. "Who wants to try next?"

* * *

The elevator doors opened, and Wunch walked back down the corridor. Several eyes turned as they saw her. Several people turned and murmured something to them, but Wunch had no time for their minor conversations. If they wanted to bask in her return, then that was their matter not hers.

Walking into her office, she froze to find the entire room had been cleared. All that was left was her desk, phone and computer. "Um Chief Wunch," a voice said.

Wunch turned on the spot to see her assistant standing there. Jameson was a thin and somewhat scrawny looking man with black hair and blue eyes, he was in his late twenties. "What happened to my office!" Wunch snarled.

"I…I'm sorry sir, it's just as everyone thought you were dead, it was cleared."

"Well in that case I want you to get everything brought back here." Jameson stared at Wunch timidly, he was clearly picturing having to carry every back up. "Is there something wrong with your ears? Go!" Wunch yelled. Frantically he ran out.

Groaning Wunch slumped down at her desk. She slumped her head down against the desk, something told her that her first day back wouldn't be a happy one.

"Sleeping Maddy?" A condescending voice called.

Wunch sat up quickly to see Deputy Commissioner Podolski stood at the door. "Sir?" She gasped. "What do I owe this pleasure?" she quickly added.

Calmly the Commissioner strolled in "Well let's see, I've been swamped in work following the worst catastrophe to hit the New York police force…ever. Then suddenly I get a phone call telling me that the senior officer on the sight not only survived the blast but has been doing fine despite being declared dead three weeks ago."

"Sir, I can explain you…" Poldolski cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"Save your explanations for the investigation Wunch."

"Investigation? What investigation?"

The deputy Commissioner didn't reply and instead went to stare out of the window. "It's so sad, all those poor people killed. Don't you think so Maddy?"

"Sir, I…"

"I asked you a question." Poldolski's tone stayed calm but his eyes narrowed.

"Um…yes, it was terrible. The destruction just happened so suddenly. It was chaos, everyone panicking and screaming; the building itself was shaking. It just all came out of nowhere, one second we were just listening to Professor Hirsch give us a lecture. Then it all went to hell. I...I can't believe so many people died. It shouldn't have happened. I just shouldn't."

Poldolski nodded, "I can only imagine. I read the testimonies of the nearly a hundred officers who made it out alive. But really that doesn't matter, all that matters is the forty-nine…sorry forty-eight who didn't."

"Sir, what investigation?"

Poldolski turned to face her, "why the one I'm holding into you of course."

Wunch's eyes opened wide, "Into myself? Why?"

"Well let's see," Poldolski began, "you were the senior officer on the site, by all reports you were in the viewing booth at the time of the explosion. Meaning you were closest to the explosion when it went off. And yet while multiple officers in the corridors on the other side of the building were killed by the blast, by some miracle, you managed to make it out alive, completely unharmed when virtually everyone else in there with you didn't."

Wunch stared open mouth, surely he couldn't be insinuating…"Which leads me to two possible conclusions. Either you chickened out and ran, abandoning everyone else to their fate."

"I did no such thing! I tried to maintain the evacuation in as orderly manner as I could manage. They just couldn't hear me over the confusion!"

"DON'T INTERUPT ME!" Poldolski shouted. Wunch recoiled. The commissioners straightened his tie and continued. "Or, you were somehow in league with these bombers."

This was too much, but Wunch somehow managed to bite her tongue. In the calmest voice she could manage she spoke "Sir! I can assure you I had no such ties. I am alive purely from random luck of being better covered than the rest when the explosion went off; I just woke up in hospital…"

Poldolski silenced her again, "Whatever. I'll read all about it in the report. Have a nice day Maddy. Oh and glad to hear your still alive, it will make my job in dealing with all this so much easier." And with that he just walked off.

Slowly Wunch got up and looked outside, there was no one in sight. She closed the door and waited until she was sure that he was out of hearing range before letting out a loud yell. She had expected to have some of the blame laid at her feet, an unfair amount. That was Poldolski's best skill after all, but never in her wildest dreams had Wunch considered that he would outright scapegoat her and accuse her of either being a coward who abandoned her subordinates, or in league with the saboteurs. Accusing her of being in league to kill so many of her own colleagues! The men and women who had worked under her guidance and leadership for some many years! How dare he accuse her! Who did he think he was! Snarling Wunch brought her fist down into the desk.

The wood buckled letting out a horrible cracking sound. Startled Madeline stared down at the new hole in her desk. Grasping her computer and shifted it so it now covered the hole then stared down at her hand. Not even a splinter.

Slowly she leaned back in her chair she needed to calm down, she needed to think. 'Leaving me to take the blame for all this? How dare he think I would ever do this! I won't let that fat idiot get away with this.' Rubbing her temples she closed her eyes, letting ever detail run through her mind. There had to be a solution. Had to be someway to get some answers to all of this.

Then it hit her. Slowly reached over for her telephone and dialled the number. "Hello yes, this is Bauer Chief Madeline Wunch, is he still in holding? Good have him put in interrogation. No, no, I'll handle this personally."

* * *

Sighing Holt allowed his shoulders to slouch, adopting such a casual position was not normally in his nature. But honestly at this point defeat was beginning to wash over him, making it difficult to maintain his enthusiasm; so far his entire exercise had been a bust.

Santiago's disappointing display had been followed by more of the same. Boyle had strained till he was blue in the face but he remained visible. Scully and Hitchcock had unsurprisingly failed to demonstrate anything, and where presently slumped against the wall eating a bag of potato chips they had somehow smuggled along.

Likewise as much as it pained him to admit it, he himself had failed. For no matter how hard he tried, he could not seem to follow up his previous herculean labour. As he stared at the bottle of water before him Holt felt sweat trickle down his brow, no matter how much he ordered he couldn't make the water freeze.

Really even thinking about this annoyed him, by the laws of thermodynamics and basic human biology it should be completely impossible for him to be able to freeze liquid. Yet twice now he had accomplished this miraculous feat without even trying to. Now when he poured all his efforts into it, he was incapable.

It had been nearly two hours now since he had lifted the heap of discarded metal, in that time no one had accomplished anything else, anything beyond the realm of human abilities that was.

"Why is this not working?" Amy softly groaned.

"Maybe your all just terrible superheroes," Gina shrugged.

"We're not superheroes, we aren't elven." Rosa shot back, "besides you don't even have any real powers."

Gina went to speak, but Diaz shot her a death glare powerful enough that her only response was to slump back against the wall. Jake immediately stepped in between his two friends.

"Come on," he said, "we can't give up; we just have to keep trying?"

"What's the point?" Terry groaned, "I mean who's to say you all even can control these new abilities? Why should they work just because you tell them to? After all why should real life behave like a comic book? Maybe these abilities aren't possible to control. Their just something are bodies can now do. Maybe they only work when certain hormones are released or their entirely dependent upon are situations. Point is we're jumping to a lot of conclusions based entirely on fiction."

"Well that's all we've got to base it on." Jake replied, "Up till recently, reality didn't work like this. Besides we've only been trying for two hours on something we found out about yesterday. With all due respect, it feels like we're giving up way too quickly."

"Peralta is right; we're all taking these initial failures to seriously." Holt interjected "However I also agree Jeffords that we are jumping to conclusions. At the present all nonphysical meta-human attributes appear to be beyond are volition. Still we keep on practicing. If we make no progress in another two hours, then we rethink our stratagem."

A slight collective groan erupted from the Nine-Nine. "We're out of chips," Hitchcock suddenly whined.

However Jake wasn't listening, "Nonphysical meta… meta something or other." He muttered, "Nonphysical…physical…" Then suddenly he yelled "That's the answer. Noice!"

All eyes stared at him, "Jake what's the matter?" Amy asked,

"We've been going about this all wrong." Jake laughed.

"What?" Came the collective cry of the group.

"Peralta, please elaborate," Holt said, he rolled his eyes. Part of him was sceptical, but another part of him had trained himself to see a fraction of the method to Jakes unique brand of madness.

"It's like you said," Jake began, "nonphysical abilities. Of course our superhuma physical abilities work so easily, they are just physical abilities with super powers. I mean lifting something with super strength is exactly the same as lifting it without it. But there is no normal alternative to trying to move things with your mind or freezing liquids. We've spent all this time trying to order them to work. But that's not all the work. We can't force them, we have to feel them."

Silence fell, everyone looked at Jake. "Okay he's gone mad," Rosa groaned.

"Jake are you feeling okay? Does your head still hurt?" Amy asked, she stepped closer to her boyfriend.

"No, no hear me out," Jake replied, "Terry, you yourself said it. Why should these abilities operate just because we tell them to? Well if we can't operate are powers in other ways? According to those medical files, all are bodies have been through several changes, some subtle, some noticeable. Are anatomies have literally changed and at the same time we gained these abilities."

"Where are you going with this Jake?" Amy asked.

"What I'm saying is, these abilities well their part of our bodies now. Are bodies literally altered themselves and now we possess them. Now how many bodily functions happen because we order them to? We don't blush or sweat or cry cause want to. Their all detrimental on emotions and situations; Yet despite this is entirely possible to fake it. People can induce those states; I've seen people who can. As such why shouldn't we be able to do the same with are new powers?"

"Okay even ignoring all the logical flaws in that statement, you're basically saying that all we need to do is believe and feel our way forward for these abilities to work? Surely I can't be the only one who thinks that sounds crazy." Terry replied.

"I have to echo the group's sentiment. While I acknowledge your skill as a detective; these deductions require multiple impressive and frankly unwarranted leaps." Holt calmly said, "Especially with your present lack of any evidence towards your conclusions."

This however only seemed to excite Jake more. "But, I do have evidence."

"What?" Amy asked, "Jake what are you talking about."

"I've done it before." Jake almost squealed.

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled.

"Peralta, are you telling me you have personally used your enhanced attributes in such a manner? And you neglected to tell everyone right up until this very moment?"

Jake's smile faded, he let out a slight gulp, "well…it never occurred to me it could be transferable. I just assumed it only applied to me. I was the only one with the power after all. Its only when you said that it suddenly clicked."

Several people rolled their eyes. "Just elaborate Peralta." Holt groaned.

"Well you remember when I talked about figuring out how to fly in mid-air."

"So you just felt a certain way and that made you fly?" Amy asked. "Jake you do realise how that sounds right?"

"I know, I know, look I'll demonstrate." Jake said. He walked over away from the group into the centre of the room. Pausing for a moment he looked up at the celling and bent his knees.

"Jake? Wait! NO!" Amy yelled.

Jake jumped upwards, only to fall back down again. "Fly," he said calmly. He jumped up again, "Fly," he said this time louder, "fly. Fly. Fly." Each time he increased the intensity of his cry but each time he just fell downwards again.

Losing interest the others looked to the side, Holt and Rosa rolled their eyes. Amy just let out a relieved sigh.

After outright shouting to fly, Jack stopped and straightened his legs. Tilting his neck back down, the sight of his face caused Amy's eyes opened wide. His smile was wide and she knew that twinkle in his eyes.

"Now watch this." Jake said. His face fixed into pure concentration.

"Peralta stop this now!" Holt yelled. But before he even finished the sentence Jake suddenly rose up into the air; his feet just left the ground. Like a rocket he shot upwards, his velocity dramatically increasing by the second. Though the warehouse had a high celling Jake was flying so quickly that he was already a mere foot or two away.

All eyes didn't dare look away; time seemed to slow down. Jake's head was mere seconds away from colliding with the solid slate grey celling. He was moving too fast, and it was too late for him to change direction.

Then suddenly he stopped; just a mere second or two away from colliding, Jake stopped rising and instead fell. Plummeting like a stone down a well, he shot back down towards the ground. Terry and Rosa frantically ran forward their arms out stretched to catch him. But they were too far away. Then when he was just around six feet from the ground Jake suddenly stopped.

For a second he just hovered there, and then he began to rise again. Then without warning his course changed. Now Jake was no longer going upwards, instead he shot forward right at them; all the while he was still standing up right and then he began gently but quickly descending. The squad was too stunned to move. Instead they motionlessly watched this bizarre performance. Then, still rapidly approaching, when he was only about two or three feet from the ground Jake just fell. As his feet hit the floor he stumbled forward, finishing his abnormal performance by falling flat on his face before them.

The others crowded around him. Silence fell, all eyes staring down at Jake's body. Then letting out a soft groan Jake slowly raised himself of the ground so he was now crouching. He looked up. Amy's wide eyes narrowed when she was he was still smiling. He looked like some deranged circus performer, grinning like a mad clown as if he expected an applause. Amy felt rage fill her body. She was just about to let it out all when Captain Holt beat her to the punch.

"Peralta! Of all the stupid and childish antics you have performed, this most recent escapade is in a class all of its own. One which I never even dreamed was possible. I was sure that even you wouldn't be stupid to try this. But once again I've underestimated the limits your audacity is capable of. What the hell were thinking? You could have killed yourself."

Jake's smiled faded; he almost fell backwards from the weight of Holt's words. Looking up lost he tripped over his own words. "I…I just needed to prove my point. I wasn't in any real danger."

"No real danger!" Terry yelled, "Jake, if you had hit the celling at that speed the force would have snapped your neck. You would have been dead before your body hit the ground man. Don't you dare scare me like that again!"

"No more flying! I'll…I'll nail your feet to the ground if you ever try it again." Amy yelled, however she also reached forward and finished helping Jake up. Grasping him, she led him to her side and held him tight, letting him slink behind her away from the angry and worried glares of the others.

The group stood in silence after this as if they were letting the tension of the previous few minutes drain out. Holt cleared his throat. "Now despite the dangerous stupidity of the act, I do feel that Jake's point has been made. So if you would please elaborate further. How did you do that?"

Recovering a bit of his bravado Jake cautiously stepped forward. "Well it's quite simple really all I have to do is focus on a memory that makes me feel like I'm walking on air and next thing I know I am." He only realised how that sounded after he said it.

All eyes stared at him. "Be serious Peralta, how do you do it?" Holt replied.

"I am serious," Jake replied, "look I know it sounds odd, strike that it sounds outright stupid, but that's how it works. If I want to fly, I just need to focus on something that makes me feel like I could. That's how I figured out to fly yesterday, when I was falling with Gina to what I thought would be my grave, I started to focus on the memory of the first time that my mother took me bungee jumping when I was eleven, and next think I knew I was taking off."

"Why were you thinking that?" Gina asked.

"Oh it was just one of many thoughts going through my head, its amazing what you think about when you believe your going to die." Jake replied, "point is that's the thought that got me to take off. Same as the first time I did fly, earlier that same day in the hospital, it was cause I was dreaming about a time when I went on a aeroplane to visit my grandmother, its just my dream confused it with a few of my daddy issues. That also caused me to take off."

"So you are saying that you just need to think happy little thoughts? You realise how that sounds Peter Pan." Rosa groaned.

"Yeah well I do now." Jake replied, "But I'm serious. Do you want me to…"

"NO!" came the resounding yell of the squad.

"I wasn't going to fly!" Jake snapped back. "I was going to say, do you want me to tell you what I was thinking off a few minutes ago?"

"Won't that just cause you to fly again?" Terry asked.

"Not if I don't want it to." Jake replied.

"I thought you said this had nothing to do with what you wanted, it was entirely down to emotion?" Gina asked, "Make up your mind dude."

"Well it is…and it's not. Look it's hard to explain okay, I've only barely got this figured out. Point is I need to focus upon a happy memory to lift me off into the air. But no matter how hard I focus on something happy it won't cause me to take off unless I also allow it to. Not will to you understand, just don't resist it. It's like…it's like…well…"

"Like laying back and letting the current of river pull you along?" Amy suggested.

"Yes, yes like that! If I don't resist the pull I will take off."

"So seriously you have to keep thinking about something that made you happy to fly?" Rosa asked, "I mean seriously?"

"Well not exactly…" Jake began, the others rolled their eyes. "I just need to do that to take off, once I'm actually flying I will say airborne unless I actively focus upon something saddening or shocking. That causes me to fall."

"Wait, yesterday you said you hadn't figured out how to land." Terry said. "Hence why you needed to crash."

"Oh I hadn't." Jake sheepishly replied.

"But you just…" Terry began, only to see Jake was uncomfortably looked away. "Man, don't tell me you didn't know that would work when you tried it!"

"Jake!" Amy yelled.

"Okay I get it, it was a stupid idea!" he snapped. "I won't do it again. In fairness, I honestly had no idea whether I was right about happy memories, and if I could even take off or not. Good thing is it actually worked."

The squad combination of worried or annoyed eyes didn't leave him Jake. Terry and Rosa edged closer; it was almost as if they planned to grab him if he tried to fly again. Even Charles looked more annoyed than shocked.

Holt held his head in hands. Letting a groan he forced himself to look up. "Now that we've established that Peralta has a death wish. Perhaps we can figure out how this information can help us."

"So we have to think happy thoughts for these powers to work?" Rosa asked, "Yeah I'm out."

"Not necessarily happy." Jake replied, "Just whatever emotion you were feeling the last time you were able to activate them. Assuming your powers are the same as mine they're at least in part emotionally activated."

"That actually could make sense." Terry replied.

All eyes turned to face him, "What? If Jakes right and these powers are just part of your bodies now. Which is what all those medical files we stole seem to suggest, then its possible different emotions could trigger responses. I mean at their most basic form all emotions are is different chemical reactions in our brains. Like Jake said these reactions can already create a variety of physical effects. Depending on how you've all been changed maybe these powers are just new ones?"

There was a pause, "Didn't you shoot us down when we made suggestions that sounded like that yesterday?" Amy asked.

"Well yes, but my suggestion sounds more realistic." Terry replied.

"Very well, let's attempt to see if this true." Holt began he turned to Charles, "Boyle, you said the first time you turned invisible it was when you were corned by those soldiers. And the second time was when the assistants tried to grab you in the shop. Would you say that on both occasions that you were afraid?"

"Well, yes sir I was." Boyle replied uncomfortably.

"It sounds like your ability may be tied to your fight and flight response, namely the flight side. So maybe focusing upon fear will stimulate your abilities, can you induce fear?"

"I…I can try, I suppose I could focus on the memory of something that scares me, there is no real shortage of those, like the time when I was…or then there is the… not to mention… you know what really the details are irrelevant, and private. But to be honest I'm not sure if it will work. Likewise supposing it does, how do I…"

At this point Rosa suddenly grabbed him by the throat.

"Rosa!" Jake yelled.

But undeterred Rosa hoisted Boyle into the air with one hand, "JUST DO IT!" She screamed.

Boyle turned white as a sheet; he let out a whimper and suddenly he just vanished. It was incredible to watch; one minute he was there and then suddenly he was not. His disappearance only took a split second. Gently Rosa put him down.

"I thought that would work." She smirked.

"Boyle are you their?" Jake asked.

"Yeah I'm here," he replied, "I'm just a bit shaken."

"Okay," Holt said calmly, "Okay so Peralta was right, emotions do trigger at least some of these new abilities."

"See you can rely on me." Jake said. Smiling he puffed his chest out.

"Do I need to remind you that your method of demonstration was the most stupid risk to your own life that is humanly possible?"

"No sir," Jake replied deflated.

Holt turned back to the squad, "Okay Boyle, can you turn visible again?"

Silence fell. "Boyle?" Holt asked.

"No sir," Charles replied, "I'm trying but it just isn't working. I'm not afraid anymore but I can't turn back."

"Boyle," Jake said, "remembers the initial emotion just triggers the process, it's not enough to let go. You have to actively focus on its opposite to undo it."

"I'm trying, it's not working." Boyle replied.

"Wait," Amy said, "if your invisible how can you see us? Sight only works when light reflects off the cornea's. If light is passing through you, you should be blind."

"I don't know," Boyle replied, "though my vision is black and white when I'm invisible."

"Your eyes must be picking up a non-visible spectrum of light, like ultraviolet waves." Terry suggested, "would explain why you can no longer stand in direct sunlight without being blinded."

"Okay, Boyle just stay…invisible for the moment." Holt groaned, "From what we've seen it will either wear off after an hour or so, or you will find the trigger to turn it off." Slowly he turned to face Amy, "Santiago, now we know the trigger do you wish to give moving that nail another try?"

Amy gulped; initially she was unsure but then another thought went through her mind. This was her chance to redeem herself in Captain Holt's eyes. "Don't worry sir, I'll try one better than that." Walking over to the wreck of machinery, Amy prized a piece of metal out of the pile and left it upon the floor. "I'll move that."

"Babe, are you sure you want to practice on that lump of iron, for your first try?" Jake asked.

"I have to echo his sentiments Santiago, it seems mildly ambitious."

Amy put on the smuggest look she could manage, "I can do it." she replied, 'I can do it.' she reassured herself, after all if Jake could, and Boyle could, why couldn't she? She knew how it all worked now. She had no worries, 'I have no worries.'

Slowly Amy's eyes fixed upon the metal. Now all she needed to do was to focus upon how she felt yesterday when that thug pinned her against the wall. When nothing happened, Amy closed her eyes, 'come one focus upon it. Focus on the pain you felt when body collided with the plaster. On how uncomfortable it was feeling his hot breath against my cheek. How it hurt to have his body pressed against my side. How his hands crushed your wrists.' She could almost see the events replaying through her mind.

Inside she could feel something boiling up; it was like Jake had described it. It was like her body was being sucked up into the current. 'Don't struggle. Don't resist.' Amy told herself, 'let it take you.' She felt the power flow through her veins. Let it flow through her, it felt almost like it was lifting her up into the air. Slowly Amy opened her eyes, once again she fixed her gaze upon the piece of metal.

She could still feel the power building up inside her. Focusing upon the feeling Amy ordered the metal to move. Nothing happened. Confused, Amy tried again. Still nothing happened. Maybe she was doing this wrong, what did Jake say? Not telling feeling. With that Amy instead focused her feelings upon the metal. Letting her pain, her frustration, her humiliation and discomfort all flow out of her straight into the metal.

But once again nothing happened. Inside Amy felt a jolt. 'Come on, come on work!' but it was hopeless, inside Amy felt the power she had touched moments ago simply disappear. Before she could even respond it was just gone. Struggling she tried to focus on her memories again, trying to build it back up. But this time no matter how hard she tried nothing happened. No current, no pull, no power, no anything just bad memories.

Her eyes watering slightly, Amy turned her head away from the others "I'm sorry, I can't do it." She choked. Slowly Amy stepped backwards into Jake's open arms.

"It's okay" he whispered softly into here ear. "This is going to take time. It's only been one day. We only just figured out how this worked a few minutes ago. You won't be the only person not to figure it out immediately."

"Hey Sir," Hitchcock called out, "We've figured out how to get are ability to work."

All eyes turned towards them. Rubbing the tears from them, Amy's eyes narrowed. "Are you kidding me? Come On!" Amy yelled. Irritated she pushed herself away from Jake. Who graciously stepped backwards.

* * *

Looking on Holt rolled his eyes; finally at least they had made a step forward. However it did not matter, he had already made his decision. There was only one person he could risk going to do surveillance upon the illegal hospital. That had been clear from the start, only one person who could take on the dangers of this mission.

Still now was not the time to tell the others that. This was their best step forward they had had all day. Interrupting it with the news that he had made his decision was not necessary. After all it might distract them for their progress. It still pained Holt to admit these abilities even existed, the fact his life had become a Science Fiction movie felt in some ways insulting, in other ways it terrified Holt right down to the very core of his being. But this wasn't the first time life had given him a raw deal and he knew it wouldn't be the last.

Regardless it was clear that if they were to have any hope of continuing their lives, they were going to have to learn how they worked. And with that Holt turned to his bottle of water, it was time for him to try again.

* * *

Walking into the interrogation room Wunch took a look at the man sitting handcuffed at the desk. He honestly looked less like a saboteur and more like a street thug. He was around six feet tall, reasonably muscular but not overly buff. He had a long black ponytail, and the words "love," and "hate," tattooed on his hands.

Wunch rolled her eyes, 'how original.' "Okay Mitchum, my name is Bureau Chief Madeline Wunch. Frankly, I think you should feel honoured that I'm here, top dogs like me don't normally talk to gutter trash like you. But if I seem a little unprofessional I hope you will be forgiving. I haven't done a personal interrogation in nearly thirteen years."

"My name's not Mitchum," the figure spat.

Wunch rolled her eyes again, but letting it slide she slumped down into the seat opposite him, dropping the file in front of her. "No, indeed it's not, Fredrick Robert Kensley." Freddy looked up at her started, Wunch smiled smugly. "Come on, you really didn't' think we wouldn't place you did you? Come one Freddy try to use whatever is left of that brain of yours."

Wunch leaned back in her chair; she had forgotten how much fun this was. "I've read your file Kensley, boy talk about a sob story. Born into a well to do family, all American Boy Scout growing up, loved to play baseball, always had a passion for science especially chemistry. Graduated as class valedictorian, had your choice of colleges stretching out before you, by all accounts your future looked promising."

Wunch paused, "and then of course it all fell apart. You decided to take a gap year, and never went back." Calmly Wunch opened the file she had before her. "Ah here it is, investigated several times on suspicion of drug purchase and possession. Released each time due to lack of evidence no arrests made. But then really that's not important." Wunch paused as if deep in thought, "oh yeah there was something else. Now where is it?"

She leaned back even further, no longer even pretending to read the file. Freddy was still staring down at the desk, but Wunch spied his hand clenching. "Now what was it? Oh yeah now I remember, a few years ago your name came up as potentially a member of a group of pseudo-scientifically motivated potential terrorists. Got to admit that's one of the bucket list too many terrorists these days are motivated by clichéd things like politics and religion. Hearing an original cause like that, really its the sort of thing that makes my day. Nothing was ever proven of course and the investigation was halted due to lack of evidence, but looking what we have now really things aren't looking good for you Freddy."

Calmly Wunch got to her feet and strolled around the building, "I'm sure you've been informed by now your friends little stunt killed several dozen officers. As such we have you on sabotage, breaking and entering, assault and battery, being in possession of illegal explosives, assistant to mass murder and of course…domestic terrorism."

Wunch turned back so now she was directly facing Freddy. "I'm sure you are grateful that we have presently decided not to charge you as a terrorist or turn you over to the FBI. If we did you would naturally have your rights suspended until such time you were ready to be tried." With each word she took another step forward. "And I know you don't want that Freddy."

Wunch leaned over the bigger man; her smile glinted as she looked down upon him. "Really you're looking at life minimum, honestly your be lucky if they don't want to executed you. Any way you're slice, it doesn't look good. Now of course if you were able to pry open those tight lips and tell us a few more details, I might be able to arrange to for you to be let off easy. So what do you say Freddy, ready to play ball?"

Freddy looked up, at her "Lady, you talk too much." Wunch's smile faded. "I know my rights. Unless you're going to charge me as a terrorist, and you're not going to do that, because if you were you would have done it by now, I'm not saying anything without a lawyer.

Learning back, Wunch's glare turned cold, "I don't think you understand Freddy, I have a personal interest in this case. Frankly I don't care about you and your little bomb throwing anarchist boys club. I want to know why you targeted Professor Hirsch. What was it about him that you wanted to stop? What was he doing that you were so against that you were willing to commit murder to have stopped?"

"He was being dangerous," Freddy yelled, "irresponsible. We tried to warn him but he wouldn't…."

"Wouldn't what?" Wunch barked, "Wouldn't listen? What was so he doing that was so dangerous? What do you know Freddy that the rest of us don't?"

"I'm not saying anything more without a lawyer."

Wunch rolled her eyes, "fine you want to play hard ball. Let's play." Grabbing the keys from her pocket, she quickly undid the handcuffs. "Stand up Freddy." She said, Freddy didn't move, "come on you must be sick of sitting down by now." Slowly Freddy got to his feet.

Wunch's eyes followed him up, "my my, you are a big man." She smirked, "You know Freddy, I'm going to let you in on a little secret. There is no one outside that door. There should be, but there isn't. No one is watching us through that one way glass. I made certain that everyone was gone so we could have a nice private chat together. There is literally no one within shouting distance. Not even the janitor. Believe me I've been very thorough."

"So what happens now?" Freddy smirked, "you're going to beat the information out of me?"

Wunch chuckled, "Freddy, Freddy, Freddy…yes." And with that she grabbed him by his shirt. Freddy let out a yell, as Wunch suddenly yanked him over the table and straight on to the floor. Bewildered Freddy looked up to stunned to react, but before he could even scream Wunch grabbed him again and pulled him to his feet.

Smirking she spun him around and pushed into him, sending him falling backwards into the wall. "What the Hell!" Freddy yelled. Unhesitating Wunch dived at him, Freddy tried to struggle, but Wunch effortlessly held his arms in place. Then grabbing hold of his sides she lifted him upwards. Freddy let out a scream as he rose. "This isn't happening! THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING! HELP! SOME ONE HELP ME!"

The sudden change in momentum caused Wunch to sway, she quickly bent her knees and manged to steady herself. Silently she reprimanded herself for not taking into account that she didn't have the necessary inertia to lift him like that. Moving her hands over his body Wunch managed position herself to counteract his momentum. Very carefully she lifted lift Freddy above her head, so he was no lying vertically.

Straining she stood up and let her arms extend as far they would go. To anyone walking in the sight might have seemed comically, if only for how bewildering it was: A petite middle aged woman, holding a large man in his thirties up like he was a dumbbell. Freddy spent the whole time squirming and trying to struggle free.

This proved too much for her, Wunch lost her grip and Freddy fell. Frantically he scrambled away from her, pushing himself to his feet. Freddy ran into the door, only to find it locked. Wunch let out an ear splitting laugh. "HELP! SOMEBODY! HELP ME!" Freddy screamed.

"There is no one to hear you." Wunch said playfully, "it's just you and me, big man." Spinning around Freddy eyes darted on to Wunch. Casually she advanced upon him.

"Y…you get away from me. I'll tell…I'll tell everyone. I'll sue you for police brutality."

Wunch let out a laugh, "really you're going to tell everyone that I, all 116 pounds of me, lifted you up and threw you around the room?" Freddy's face turned whiter. "Really it's just going to be my story against yours; and my story will go that I let you out of the handcuffs, as a gesture of goodwill before starting the interrogation. You in turn took the opportunity to slam your head against the desk for no apparent reason."

"Slam my head against…" before Freddy could finish that sentence, Wunch jumped forward and grabbed him again. Pulling him with her, she stretched her left hand behind his head and forced him downwards onto the desk. Lifting him up, she slammed him down again. Freddy let out a yell, blood began to drip out of his split skin.

Still holding him in place, Wunch's smile was now bigger than any she had sported in years. The sheer power she felt coursing through her veins, it was almost too much to be true. She looked down at the tiny weak whimpering figure before her. "So I'm going to ask you again Freddy, unless you want this to turn into a reported suicide, why were you after Professor Hirsch?"

"Please, I'll talk." Freddy choked.

Letting go Wunch walked back around the desk and resumed sitting in her seat. She gestured for Freddy to sit, reluctantly he complied. "I knew you would see reason. Now tell me everything."

* * *

 **Okay I hope you enjoyed all of that. I'll try to make sure the next chapter is ready sooner than this one was.**

 **Now the next chapter should see a lot of changes, although it will also lay down one or two ground rules. Still I will say no more on the matter.**

 **As always please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Right If Not The Responsibility**

 **Well first and foremost I'm sorry I haven't updated this sooner, but on the plus side Brooklyn Nine-Nine is almost back and Maya Rudolph is guest staring. Can't wait to see it, and its almost Tuesday.**

 **Now I'm sorry again if this chapter is a little slow in places, just having to cover a little bit more ground before I can go forwards. I'm also sorry that Amy didn't get as much focus as I wanted to give her, I'll make sure that the next chapter is a lot more Amy-centric to compensate.**

 **Well as always, I hope you enjoy reading this.**

* * *

Chapter Six: Game Changer

Terry looked down at his wrist, before remembering he lost his watch at the hospital. Groaning he looked up. The rest of the squad had already lost interest. "Okay," he groaned, "you've had your lunch can we please try this again?"

Really Terry didn't know why he was bothering. It was Scully and Hitchcock after all, but they had claimed to have figured out their powers, so he had to let them try it. Especially considering Captain Holt had stopped trying just after they demanded lunch before trying again.

Slowly the two middle aged men got to their feet, and closed their eyes. Entering what could be called the closest thing they could manage to concentration. Terry watched silently for four minutes, before his suspicions that they had learned how to sleep standing up caused him to finally lose his patience.

"Guys!" he yelled.

"Yes sarge," Scully sleepily groaned.

"Demonstration! NOW!"

The force of his voice caused everyone to look up and take notice. Even Captain Holt briefly glanced up from his bottle of water.

Scully and Hitchcock frantically grabbed each other, and froze. Silence fell, Terry rolled his eyes.

"Okay enough hugging, you're making the rest of us uncomfortable. Just give us a demonstration, or sit down at the back like you usually do."

"Um Sarge, I think that is their demonstration." Charles suddenly said.

Terry turned to stare at him. "What Boyle?"

"Yeah what?" Hitchcock asked.

"Back at the store, when you grabbed hold of each other like that none of the shop assistants could move you." Charles replied.

Curious Terry walked over to them. "This is ridiculous." He said, and with that he gave them a push. His hand crashed into Hitchcock's stomach and immediately stopped. Startled Terry tried again, this time also pushing against Scully. Again his hands stopped.

Straining Terry began to push hard, only for Scully and Hitchcock to begin whining in pain. But yet despite they wouldn't move. It was like he was pushing against a stone wall, a sweaty, fleshy fatty stone wall sure, but still an immovable stone wall.

"I can't move them." He uttered in disbelief.

Curious now the others walked over to get a better look. Amy however kept her distance; she couldn't even bring herself to look at them.

Hitchcock let go of Scully and breaking away, stepped forward clearly basking in the rare attention. Scully stood behind, looking more surprised than anything else.

"How are you doing that?" Holt asked.

"It's simple sir," Hitchcock began, "I just have to focus on something that means I don't want to move from this spot and I won't." He gestured to Terry, who shoved him again. Hitchcock let out a yell as he went flying backwards.

All eyes stared, Rosa chuckled. Groaning from the floor Hitchcock looked up, his eyes spinning like he had been hit by a truck.

"Huh, I guess it only works when we're touching each other." Scully shrugged.

Terry helped the still groaning Hitchcock to his feet. Leading him over, he grasped Scully's hand and just stood there looking like he would fall over in the slightest breeze.

"Can we have another demonstration?" Rosa asked smugly.

Terry shrugged. "Wait!" Hitchcock sleepily yelled, "Push him."

Scully gave him a worried look. But before he could speak Terry heaved into him with all his might. All three of them let out slight yell of pain. Terry pulled back shaking his hand. Scully let go to grasp his stomach. Hitchcock just stood there "What?" He said, "I just got shoved to the floor. It still hurts."

"Are you okay Terry?" Jake asked.

"Fine," Terry groaned. "It's just like when you accidentally hit something solid. Painful cause you didn't prepare for it."

"Well it hurt me to." Scully whined.

"But it works," Hitchcock boasted, regaining a bit of his swagger, "we'll immovable."

"Rosa, you want to test that theory?" Jake asked.

Not dropping her smirk Rosa stepped forward, and Terry stepped back. Hitchcock regained his smug look, but Scully trembled slightly, his grip on Hitchcock tightening.

"This will be fun." Gina chuckled.

Rosa surveyed Scully and Hitchcock, then without warning she grabbed hold of them and tried to heave them into the air. Nothing happened. Rosa steadied her position to take their full weight upon her, that way they wouldn't pull her over. Again she heaved nothing happened.

Scully and Hitchcock looked at each other, Scully still looked uncomfortable, but if anything Hitchcock looked smugger. Rosa's scowl had by this point become a distinct glare. Bending her knees she tightened her grip, and ignoring the cries of pain from the pair heaved with all her might.

Still nothing happened.

"Okay Diaz," Holt began, "I believe this has prov…" he never got to finish that sentence, for at that very moment there was a loud cracking sound. Scully and Hitchcock shot upwards, Rosa stumbled and all three fell backwards.

"Rosa," Jake yelled, rushing forward he casually pulled Scully and Hitchcock off her.

"I'm fine, invulnerable remember." She smirked. Jake paused then chuckled, "still," she added, "Thanks."

"What about us." Scully whined, "That hurt."

"What are you complaining about, I got Rosa out from under you did I?" Jake replied.

The two shrugged and went back to lying on the floor. They had let go now so their ability had worn off.

Terry however was staring at where the two had stood. "Wow," he murmured.

All eyes looked. Where they had previously been standing the floor tiles had been ripped out, leaving the ground broken and with four holes.

"It appears are provable unstoppable force, has met an immovable object." Holt murmured, "no doubt generations of scholars and philosophers are resting easier knowing that the question has finally been answered."

Jake stared at Holt, with all his skills as a detective he felt mostly sure that he had caught Holt making a joke. He silently congratulated himself on it.

"Yeah we're awesome." Hitchcock cried.

"So you two have the power to not move?" Amy asked.

The two of them looked at each other. "Awesome." Hitchcock replied.

"You already had that before." Jake replied.

"Yeah, but now it's a superpower so we're more awesome." Hitchcock added. He tried to bump fist with Scully, but the two missed each other by miles.

"Even when they get super powers, they're still lame." Gina smirked. "I guess some things are so engrained they can't be changed, even by the laws of physics being repelled."

The other silently nodded, before heading off leaving the pair to lie on the floor.

Terry gave them one final look and shrugged. 'At least they're happy.'

* * *

Daniel handed the man his money, then licking his lips took his bucket of fried chicken with fries, and walked out of the shop. He considered hailing a cab, but decided if he wanted to eat like this he would need to exercise every now and then.

It was a nice hot day, so Daniel didn't care. Besides it was only a few blocks anyway. Calmly he pushed through the crowds before darting into an empty alley. He got about halfway before the smell of the fried chicken became too much. Ripping off the lid he stared at his little treat, his eyes greedily darting between the pieces of chicken.

He was about to reach in when there was a loud clanging sound directly behind him. Frantically Daniel spun around. Nobody was there.

"Hello?" Daniel asked.

Nothing replied. Shrugging his shoulders he reached in for a piece of chicken, when suddenly another crash echoed.

"This…This isn't funny." Daniel snapped, his eyes darting around the alley. "Look if you want takeout buy your own this is mine."

Several cardboard boxes blew in the wind. Looking around Daniel swore that it had suddenly gotten a lot colder. He began to walk towards the end. He couldn't shake the horrible feeling that someone was watching him. Behind there was a slight rustle.

Not daring to look over his shoulders, Daniel instead began to walk a little bit faster. Then as he turned the corner and as the concrete shifted to pavement the unmistakable sound of footsteps became audible right behind him.

Panicking Daniel broke into an all-out run. The footsteps continued matching his pace for every step. Daniel ran through the alleyways, he had to get back to the main streets, he had to. Unfortunately all the fast food soon caught up with him. Panting Daniel felt his legs burning. Sweat poured down his brow, and he knew he couldn't keep this pace up for much longer.

In front of him, a side street suddenly appeared. Not even hesitating to think where he was going Daniel ran into it. Turning the corner he stopped to pant for breath. In-between pants he listened. Silence. No footsteps. No Rustles or crashes. Nothing.

Still panting Daniel bent over, gasping for breath.

"Little out of breath aren't we?" a cold smug voice said.

Daniel barely had time to look up when a fist smacked into him. A white hot pain spread through his face as he fell backwards. With a crack his head hit the wall, and suddenly it all went black.

* * *

The Vulture bent forward and picked up the bucket. Shaking his head he took out piece, and ravenously bit into the fried chicken.

* * *

Holt continued to stare at his water bottle. He had tried to do as Peralta had said and replicate the emotions he had been feeling when he had frozen the water the first two times. But the trouble is Holt couldn't find any the common denomination that would provide him with the link that he required.

The first time he had been flustered by and dismissive towards Jake's claims of something unnatural going on. As well as surprised by the discovery the doctor was trying to put Jeffords into a comma. The second time…well it had been such a cornucopia of emotions, Holt honestly felt somewhat embarrassed for being so openly emotional in front of his squad.

Sighing he went back to circling through the variety of emotions the human being could express, hoping to strike the right combination.

Slowly Terry approached him, "are you okay sir?"

"Fine, Jeffords." Holt replied, not taking his eye off the bottle.

"Look sir, I know you're not the emotive type, but it's okay, these are pretty strange situations."

Still Holt didn't look up from his water bottle, "That is very true, but as I said I'm fine."

Terry sighed, "Okay okay, I know your fine. Maybe it's me that's not."

At this Holt looked up, "I'm sorry Jeffords," he said calmly. "If you have anything you want to say, please feel free to share it. I can't guarantee I'll be any relief to you though."

Terry shrugged, "I know, I know sir. Really I would rather talk to Jake about this. But this is a stressful situation for all of us. And they're looking up to us to be the voices of sanity and restraint."

Holt's face made the most miniscule change, which Terry had come to accept was Holt's version of rolling his eyes. "Jeffords, I'm sure Peralta won't think less of you for admitting you have problems with this. I'm sure he has his problems to."

Terry nodded; he looked over at Jake who was still helping Amy. "Oh I know he does, I mean sure he puts on all his bravado, and in some ways he is still enjoying the fantasy fulfilment part that comes with us gaining…well these abilities. But underneath it, he's just as afraid as the rest of us."

Holt was about to speak when Terry eyes sort of glazed over. "Only he's not afraid for himself….No he's afraid for us. Rosa, Charles, Gina, Me, You and especially Amy. He's afraid of what they will do us, if they find us, if they capture us." As Terry spoke Jake's face started to shift, he suddenly looked…uncomfortable, but as if he didn't know why.

"Jeffords?"

Immediately Terry snapped back. "Sorry Sir, got a bit lost in thought."

"What was that?"

"What was what, sir?"

"You just described what Peralta was thinking."

"Yeah, I know that's what we were talking about. Sir, are you feeling okay?"

Holt's eyes met with Terry's. "Listen to me Jeffords, when you were describing what Jake was thinking, for a moment there it was like you could read his mind."

"What? Sir that's…that's…"

"Unbelievable? Anymore unbelievable than anything we've already seen? I've just dedicated the last thirty-seven and a half minutes to trying to induce freezing temperatures in this bottle of water. Not to mention the fact that Santiago can already do it."

Terry froze and stared off, "no," he mummed, "that's not possible. I mean…"

"Santiago." Holt suddenly called.

"Yes sir," Amy asked, not so much running over as suddenly appearing in front of them. If she hadn't been able to do that before all this, Terry would have wondered if she could now teleport.

"Santiago, I need to ask you about something. Back at the hospital you claimed you could read one of the doctor's minds?"

"Yes sir," Amy replied, she looked up at him with her big brown puppy dog eyes. Her tone was earnest, but even for Amy it felt a bit much.

"How did you do it?" Holt asked.

Amy paused, "I just brushed against him and suddenly I heard his thoughts."

"Details Santiago, what was it like?"

"Um, well, it was just like he was talking to me. I could hear his voice as plainly as I can hear yours now. Their was a buzz, all the same voice, I couldn't really make them out but the one I did hear was much clearer and louder."

"Well that certainly didn't happen to me." Terry quickly interjected. "I didn't hear Jake talking about this or any sort of buzz. Sir, are you sure you're not jumping to conclusions?"

Holt didn't reply. "Sorry what are we talking about?" Amy asked.

"Holt thinks I read Jake's mind." Terry replied.

"Wait you did? No fair." Amy yelled.

Holt and Terry recoiled slightly. Amy blushed, "sorry sirs, I…I didn't mean to shout."

"It's cool," Terry replied, "it's cool. And personally I don't think I did. Like I said, I didn't hear Jake's voice anytime except for when he spoke."

"We shouldn't dismiss anything to quickly," Holt replied, "Our attributes may not necessarily manifest in the exact same ways. Santiago, do you think you could possibly attempt to…read a mind now."

Amy's eyes widened like a deer in the headlights. "Um, Um I could try. But I can't guarantee…what I mean to say sir…I won't disappoint…I can try sir, I can try."

"Very well, to ensure we repeat the conditions. Peralta."

Jake looked up from the corner, before leisurely strolling over.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Would you be willing to be a genuine pig?"

Jake's eyes widened, and his smile turned into a definitive grin. "You have the power to turn people into animals? That's so cool. But if we're going to start could I be a lion? Or a wolf? Or a rhino? Or perhaps a nice brown kitty, I always loved them with ther…"

"Peralta!" Holt snapped. "No one can turn people into animals. Attempting to do so would probably kill you. Not to mention the questions of where the mass would either go or come from, and your body having to adjust to the sudden alteration of your biochemistry. Even with all are new paranormal attributes I can assure you that is impossible." Holt paused and looked around the room.

Rosa stood in the corner cracking the now loose floor tiles into pieces, she was presently grinding a chunk to dust with her fingers. Boyle was trying to see if he could make only parts of him invisible, so far without much success. Gina was just staring funnily at the window hoping to discover that she had gained some other ability. After a few moments Holt continued, "As I was saying I can assure you that it's vastly and stupendously improbable."

Jake's face fell. "Cheer up man," Terry said bumping his shoulder. "You wouldn't have liked being any of those animals anyway. After all they don't have thumbs, and they eat off the ground."

"Not to mention being any sort of animal would make being together uncomfortable, cause I'm not changing species. It's hard enough to move up the ranks as it is, without having to worry about human only regulations and animal rights protestors." Amy quickly interjected.

"Yeah, well I wasn't considering staying an animal forever. Just spending an hour or an afternoon would be cool. I mean they have long sharp claws or a long pointed horn, and they…"

"People!" Holt snapped, "Can we please focus."

"Sorry sir," everyone quickly murmured. Amy in particular hung her head slightly.

"Now as I was saying, Peralta would you be willing to be the subject in an experiment that Santiago and Jeffords are about to perform?"

Jake shrugged, "sure, just as long as I don't need to be strapped down. Cause we don't have a table, or a thunder storm."

Amy rolled her eyes.

"Now Peralta let me stress for this to work we will attempt to set up a telepathic link with your mind. Are you okay with that?"

"You're going to Vulcan mind meld me? Cool."

"I'll take that as a yes, Santiago please proceeds."

Slowly Amy reached forward, and timidly placed her right hand onto Jake's forehead, ensuring her palm was flat against it. With her left hand she gently clasped the back of his head. She closed her eyes and let her head tip backwards.

Jake looked at Amy slightly confused. "Peralta," Holt said, "focus your mind upon something, some event, image or event. Anything you can think of…"

"Okay got it. Right I'm focusing on that Lion now," Jake replied.

"…But don't tell us about it." Holt finished.

Silence fell, Terry let out a sigh. "I'll think of something else." Jake added. "Okay got something."

Holt nodded, "Very good. Santiago, are you picking up anything? If you are don't tell us what it is."

Sweat poured down Amy's brow. 'Come on; don't try so hard, this is your chance. You can do this; come on you can do this.'

Even with her eyes closed, Amy could feel Holt's gaze upon her. Recording her every movement and motion; silently judging her. Even Scully and Hitchcock were doing better than her at this point. She couldn't let herself fail. She couldn't.

It had been so much easier at the hospital, she had just touched that doctor and it had happened. 'Why isn't this working? Okay isn't don't beat yourself up over it…just remain patient, something is bound to…'

'I wonder if I could take Amy flying. Would she let me? What if I dropped her? She probably shouldn't let me. But wouldn't it be fun…' Jake's voice suddenly said.

Amy's eyes opened wide. She paused, waiting for Holt to reprimand Jake for speaking again. When he did not, a large smile spread across her face. "I did it!" she yelled.

All eyes turned towards her. Releasing her hands from Jake's head, Amy initially looked a bit shy. But as all but Holt, Terry and Jake's eyes lost interest, her features shifted again. "Yeah, I mean it wasn't a problem. Could do it anytime." Amy replied. She flashed Jake her best smug smile. "Mistress of the minds, that's me."

Jake just rolled his eyes.

"Very good, Santiago." Holt replied in his standard deadpan manner. "Now Jeffords I want you to try. See if you can tell what Jake is thinking as well. If you can I want you to compare what you got, and Peralta can then tell you if it was right. Peralta please keep your mind focused on whatever it that you are focusing on."

"Sir, do I have to grab Jake's head?" Terry asked.

"As you didn't the last time you seemingly pulled this off, you don't have to. However if you feel it could be beneficial in the performance of this act. Very well," Holt replied. "Peralta I trust you have no objections?"

Jake shrugged. "No I'm good." Terry replied.

There was a pause. "Um, what do you want me to do sir?"

"Just do what you did last time," Holt replied.

Terry looked at Holt uncomfortably, "what did I do last time?"

This actually caused Holt to stare. Letting out a sigh, he then spoke "You were looking at Peralta and thinking about what he was thinking or feeling. Then you started to concentrate."

"Okay sir," Terry turned his gaze upon Jake and started muttering something underneath his breath.

Jake continued to stand there, trying to keep his mind focused upon the same thoughts. Amy however held her breath and waited.

After several minutes, terry turned to Holt. "Sir, nothing's happening."

"Keep trying for five more minutes Jeffords." Holt replied.

The five minutes past slowly, Holt could see the interest dying upon Jake's face. However with every second Amy looked more hopeful.

Eventually the time ran out. "See sir, nothing." Terry replied.

"Yes indeed, it appears I did jump the metaphorical gun so to speak." Holt replied. "Peralta, Santiago, go back to what you were doing."

Jake and Amy nodded, before walking off together. Jake looked bored out of his mind, but Amy was smiling like a schoolgirl who had just received a golden star. When no one was looking she silently threw her fist into the air.

Holt turned back to Terry, "my apologies Jeffords, but you have to understand, it was somewhat uncanny your pin point accuracy into Jake's present mental state."

"Sir, that was just what I thought Jake was feeling. We don't know if it was true or not, it was just my observation."

"Be that as it may, it was still a very detailed and to the point observation."

Terry shrugged, "Well I've always thought myself an attentive person."

"That you are, still you have to understand why in are present climate I cannot rule out so easily what I once deemed the mere fleets of fantasy."

"Don't worry, I get it sir."

Holt solemnly nodded. "Very well, you wished to speak to me about some emotional issues. Is that still on your mind?"

"No, I think I'm good." Terry replied. "It's just I was worried about my family. I mean Sharron, Canny, Lacy, Ava. They all think I'm dead. I…I just can't imagine what they are going through right now."

Looking slightly uncomfortable Holt stepped forward, but only continued to look at Jeffords. "I acknowledge this is hard on you. And I assure you that as soon as its safe reunited everyone is our first priority. We just can't do that at the moment."

"I know, I know sir."

Still unsure, Holt slowly rested his hand so it was hovering over Terry's shoulder. Terry gave him a strange look but said nothing.

"Furthermore, I'll make certain to explain away your absence in a way that leaves no fault upon your shoulders. None of us should have to suffer any more than is necessary from our lives being derailed."

"Don't worry about it captain, I can handle that. I don't care what they say or do, just as long as they know I'm alive and I can be with them."

Terry paused, "besides I shouldn't complain too much, I mean it's not like I'm the only one who's worrying about their family believing your dead. I mean you have to worry about Kevin, and of course Debbie, and your mother, and your uncle Hugo."

"Yes I will admit there faces have been a frequent visitor to my mi…" Holt paused and looked straight at Terry. "Jeffords, how did you know that I was thinking about or for that matter that I even had an uncle called Hugo?"

Terry froze, "Well everyone thinks of all their relatives sir, I even thought about Zeke briefly. As for knowing of him, well...um…you must have mentioned him sir,"

Holt turned so he was now facing Terry again, his eyes were fixed. "I do not recall ever sharing with you that I had a maternal uncle named Hugo."

Terry looked around slightly flustered, "well you must have told someone, and they told me; Right sir?"

"Yes," Holt replied, his eyes never leaving Terry, "that is indeed a plausible explanation. I did after all recount that particular fact to total of seven people over my career as a police officer, the most recent of which to Boyle last September 23rd, at precisely 10:34 Am."

"See there, that must have been it," Terry replied.

"If you will excuse me Jeffords, I should probably return to attempting to defy the laws of thermodynamics."

Terry nodded, "sure sir," and strolled off.

Holt let his eyes linger upon Terry until he was near the other side of the room, before turning back to the water bottle. He gave Terry one final suspicious glance, before once again attempting to focus his emotions.

* * *

With a snarl the Vulture tore off the last piece of the fried chicken, he gave the bone a slight gnaw before tossing it down onto the dirty pavement. He looked across at the figure lying there before him. He was probably in his mid-twenties; he was fat and dressed in non-brand clothes. Sighing, the Vulture shook his head. This loser probably just lost out on his treat of the week.

Pausing he looked down at himself, he had lost his jacket back at that crazy hospital, and the shirt he was wearing was now covered in grease stains. Shame this fatso couldn't have lain off the takeout or he could have taken his.

The Vulture paused, before looking both ways. "If he can afford to eat out that often, I'm sure he won't miss a couple of bucks."

Reaching forward he reluctantly let his hands comb the guy's pockets. He was as greasy as the food he ate. Turning his nose, the Vulture continued to pat the guy down, his hands finally finding what he wanted.

Taking the brown leather wallet out, the Vulture quickly went through it. 'Five bucks, a couple of pennies and a dozen worthless cards. Couldn't this moron have something worth stealing?' The Vulture was about to angrily throw the wallet back down when suddenly a voice yelled.

"You! Stop! Hey he's mugging that poor guy!"

The Vulture spun around on the spot. Seven young largish black men were standing at the end of alleyway. All dressed in wannabe gangsta clothes, with cheap caps and obviously fake chains.

Frantically the Vulture ran off down the alley. Several of the men stopped to help the fatso, but three more continued to chase after him. "Damn youth, why can't they rob grandma's like all the other ding dongs." The Vulture panted.

Frantically he turned the corner, ran down another dirty alley and then turned left again straight into a wire fence. The footsteps were getting louder now. The Vulture's eyes darted around the alleyway; there was a fire escape just above him.

Stretching upwards he tried to grab the ladder. But it was just out of his reach. The Vulture began jumping into the air, his hands swinging wildly. "Come on! Come on! Bloody ladder!"

Still the footsteps were getting louder. They couldn't be any more then seconds away. Hunching over, he panted for breath.

Letting out a sigh, The Vulture's memories returned to that lovely time he had with Mary only a day ago. Well lovely was overselling it. But still that chick wasn't bad, even with all the sobbing. What he wouldn't give to be back there with her.

Suddenly the Vulture realised he was rising into the air. He let out a scream. "What the bloody hell!"

"He's over there." A voice yelled.

Panicking, the Vulture grabbed the fire escape and pulled himself up it two rungs at a time. He didn't stop until he was on very top of the building. Gasping for breath he scrambled onto the roof and collapsed. Lying there he waited until his breath had stabilised and listened.

But apart from the normal roar of the city, there was nothing. Nevertheless the Vulture waited a good twenty minutes before getting up to look down. Those dimwits had clearly lost interest in left; for there was no one back on the ground.

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" The Vulture murmured.

Pausing he looked down at his hand and focused. A single talon quickly extended. "First I move like grease lighting, then I can control chicks with my masculine charm, and then I'm birdy wolverine. Now I fly? I'm a regular superman."

He paused, "Great, now I'm talking to myself." Ignoring this, but making a mental note to seek out some sort of company soon as possible, the Vulture focused on the matter in hand. 'How did I do that?' once again his mind returned to what he did to Mary. Smiling, he sloppily licked lips. But this time nothing happened.

Grumbling he began to walk back and forth on the roof top 'come on work, that's the same thing I did last time right?'. Then as he kept turning up blanks, his thoughts shifted to other subjects, he would need to find somewhere more comfortable to sleep tonight. That bench had left his back sore. As he let his mind wander over his present living situation, he began to think back to his apartment. How he would have loved to go back there. But considering what Mary told him, it was safe to say they would be watching it.

The Vulture had been tempted to go back to the station and tell them everything. But somehow something inside told him that was no longer an option. And honestly, why should he? Now he could get people to do what he wanted just by focusing on a single emotion, why should he bother carrying on working for those ungrateful old fossils?

What with their Political correctness, and sissy regulations that stopped actual police work getting done. He shook his head, what he wouldn't give to make a few of them regret talking down to him, making him go to all those pointless HR meetings. Still he did wish he could go back to his apartment. Set out just the way he loved it: his recliner setup just in the right spot to watch TV while eating dinner, his collection of gentleman's magazines, dating all the way back to 1974 scattered over the nearby table.

The Vulture couldn't help but smile, at the thought of his boyhood memories gazing at the pictures under the covers, while his parent's argued in the other room. Then he realised he was floating upwards again. He yelled out, and instantly fell onto the hard roof.

Brushing himself off as he got up, his mind began to work, 'first time I wanted to go up, and I thought of my most recent happy memory. Second I wanted to up, and I thought of another happy memory.' As the cogs slowly clicked together in his mind, the Vulture let out a chuckle. 'Good thing to, I didn't want to have to climb down.'

* * *

Sighing Holt put down the water bottle, out of the corners of his eye he had observed the growing feeling of exhaustion that had spent the last thirty minutes spreading through the room. He looked down at his watch. "Attention everyone, that's enough." He yelled.

Halting whatever activities they had had been mostly unsuccessfully practicing, the squad assembled in front of him. Scully and Hitchcock leisurely strolled over and joined in at the back.

Calmly Holt cleared his throat; he gave the squad a final glance over before he continued to speak. "I would like to say that this has been a very successful first day of practice, we have managed to determine a much greatly level of understanding about our recently acquired para-human attributes, all of which will help us on the long path that leads to us returning to the closest facsimile of our normal lives possible. I have to say, even ignoring the bone headed stupidity of certain individuals who will remain nameless…"

There was a pause as he looked straight at Jake, who uncomfortably looked away.

"…Today has been a success. Now I don't want anyone to get prematurely arrogant…"

He paused to look at Amy, who joined Jake in looking at the floor.

"…We are still upon the first steps of that previously mentioned metaphorical path. Nevertheless today's progress managed to excel even my most unlikely predictions placing us at least two steps forward."

A positive mummer broke out amongst the squad, but Holt hadn't finished speaking. "Now on a more serious note, there is the matter of my decision over which of us will be given the assignment of surveying the aforementioned illegal hospital that is at the epicentre of this entire mystery. Under normal circumstances I would recommend we put in more training, and ensure backup is available on the scene. But as I'm sure all of you are aware, are situation and resources do not allow us much breathing space. As such I've been forced to make the decision that the surveillance will start tonight. We simply do not have the time available to us, so I have been forced to make the decision of whom will be undertaking this task."

He paused for a moment to let his words sink in, all eyes were closely watching. Jake, Rosa and Amy crossed their fingers. Charles and Terry wiped the sweat from their brows. Gina looked like she wanted some popcorn. Scully and Hitchcock looked hungry.

"Now I do not believe that I need to stress how dangerous this mission is. Whoever takes it will be going in unarmed, with no back up or outside help. They will be entirely self-reliant. If they are captured, there will be no rescue attempts. It pains me to say this, but we simply cannot risk losing anyone else. I'm sorry but there are simply no other options available."

Uncomfortably everyone looked at each other.

"Now almost any one of you I could trust to carry out this operation. But because of the great dangers it preludes and the greater risk to oneself, there is only one person I can ask to perform this task and that is myself."

The silence that followed was brief. "Sir, no, you can't go." Amy suddenly yelled.

This set everyone off; the entire squad began to loudly reply.

"People!" Holt yelled over the din. "I'm sorry but my decision is final."

"Captain, you can't go alone." Jake yelled.

"It's better that I do," Holt replied. "If I'm caught then we will lose no one other than myself."

"But sir you're more valuable than all of us, we need you." Amy replied. She quickly turned to Jake, who nodded in agreement.

Holt let out a sigh, "somebody has to go. You yourself said that Peralta. I am not going to ask any of you to risk your lives without any support or hope of rescue, not while I remain in relative safety. As such things cannot be guaranteed the only person who can take up this assignment is I."

The 99 spent the next twenty minutes arguing, but one by one they were all forced to accept Holt wasn't going to budge, and aside from holding him down they had no way of stopping him.

Holt turned to Terry, "Jeffords, you're in charge until I return. I will be back at eight o'clock sharp on this Friday. In the event I am more than an forty-five late, you must assume something happened to me. As I said before, no rescue attempts are to be undertaken. We cannot risk everyone's lives over that of one person. In the event I am captured, I will trust all of you to carry on without me and find the answer to whatever is going on. Your all fine men and women, and I trust your skills and instincts to ensure your safety and success."

Holt paused again, and turned back to the rest of the 99 "while I'm gone I expect you to carry on training. I want to hear progress reports when I return, is that understood?"

"Yes sir," was the mumble of the group.

Holt nodded, "Very good, now I recommend you call it a day, you all must be getting very hungry by this point."

"Captain, at the very least wait till tomorrow. It's getting late now." Terry said.

"No," Holt replied, "It is best to go now the cover darkness will assist me, besides we simply do not have the time to waste." He turned and walked over to the doorway, "I will return in 48 hours, hopefully with something useful." And with that he just left.

Silence fell in the hall everyone looked around at each other. No one quite knew what to say.

"Come on, we better get back to Rikers," Terry said quietly.

"Say what about dinner?" Hitchcock moaned.

"There still food there," Terry replied.

Hitchcock and Scully hurried out, the rest of the squad gave each other one final look before following them. By the time they got outside Captain Holt was nowhere in sight.

Jake paused and looked back at the crumbling derelict. He paused for a moment before suddenly slamming his fist into the wall. He let out a whimper and clutched his hand between his legs, but the brickwork cracked open. Gently Amy took his shoulder and led him away.

* * *

Slowly Holt walked down the street; the natural light was nearly faded by now. Still there was one stop he had to make before he went to the Hospital. He approached the payphone, and gingelly inserted the exact change. Then making sure to use his body to shield the keypad from any onlookers, he dialled the number.

There the phone continued to ring, finally the machine picked up. Holt rolled his eyes as he waited for the beep. The message was the same as he expected a standard pre-recorded one that came with the machine, not even the most remote hint of anything personal. Finally it finished and the machine beeped.

"Watergate." Holt said and with that he hung up the phone.

Less than a minute later the phone began to ring. Holt calmly picked it up.

"Who is this? And how did you get this number?" A hoarse voice spoke.

"Salvador. It's Raymond."

There was a pause, and then finally a chuckle "Raymond Holt, my old friend. I thought I told you never to call this number."

"You did and I understand this is taking a liberty, but something's happened Salvador, something that goes beyond the most distant regions of even my wildest dreams."

There was another pause. "Well I suspected something was a bit off, considering I got an invitation to your funeral last week. I hear it's going to be a lovely service, sorry I can't make it."

"Salvador, I do not have time for this. This is serious I need to meet with you."

"Still no sense of humour I see Raymond. Very well what are we talking here? Corruption? Conspiracy? Invasion? Whatever it is you know I've dealt with it before."

"No this is worse, much worse. What I know has fundamentally changed the very principals of life as I understand it." Holt replied. "You know me Salvador, so I don't feel I need to stress what I saying that means."

"I understand Raymond," Salvador replied, his voice suddenly turning much more serious. "If it's that serious, then I'll see what I can manage."

There was another pause; in the background Holt heard some papers rummaging. Standing their Holt took the moment to glance over his shoulder; no one was paying attention to him. "Very well," Salvador continued "Now listen closely Raymond; I'm not going to repeat this. I assume you remember the Le Shandell Café. I want you to go their tomorrow, at exactly six O'clock. Don't go inside. Wait outside at the back next to the garbage bins. Don't be late." With that he hung up.

Holt stepped out of the booth, and using his peripheral vision casually looked around to ensure no one was watching. He had always hated this more cloak and dagger part of the job, but it was Salvador's bread and butter, and as much as Holt regretted it, he needed him now. Night was upon them, so with that Holt walked off.

* * *

Jake gazed out of the window, behind him the rest of the Nine-Nine slowly ate in silence, except for Scully and Hitchcock who were happily munching away at the remains of the snack food. Taking the last beer, Jake popped the cap and began to drink.

"He's going to be okay, Jake." Amy gently said. She sat down beside him and put her arm on his shoulder.

Jake looked up from the window to face his girlfriend. "Is he? How can we be sure? How do we know they haven't already recaptured him, and are now lugging him off to be cut up like a lab rat?" Jake froze; he hadn't meant to say that.

Thankfully it seemed the others hadn't heard him. Amy took a breath. "We can't," she replied, "But Holt's tough, he's smart and he was surviving dangerous scrapes back when we were children. Besides whoever these people are, the last place they're going to look is going to be right outside their own building. I bet you he's in the safest place he could be right now. Probably safer than we are now."

Jake cocked his head, "do you honestly believe that, Amy."

There was a pause. "No," Amy finally replied, "but saying it makes me feel better."

Jake sighed and handed Amy his beer. She took a deep swig, before giving it back to him. "Holt will be back in two days, and he'll probably have found something that will give us the key to answering the case. You said it yourself; the only option we had left was to watch that building." Amy added.

Jake nodded "I just really wish it wasn't though."

"Believe me, so do I." With that Jake leaned in and let Amy hug him.

"He shouldn't be alone, someone should have gone with him. I should have gone with him."

"He would never have let you. You know that just as well as I do. Besides, as he said it's safer for only one person to go."

"Yeah, it's safer for us."

"Jake. Look at me." Amy said softly.

Slowly Jake looked up so that his eyes were meeting with Amy's beautiful brown ones. "You and I both know Holt will be able to focus a lot better upon his own safety as long as doesn't have to worry about ours."

Jake let out a sigh, "yeah your right. I know, I know, your right it's just…"

He stopped in midsentence, his dulled eyes suddenly snapping awake. "What is it?" Amy asked.

Jake didn't reply, instead he turned and looked out the window. Not as he had blankly gazed mere moments before, but now carefully scanning, searching the grounds like a hawk looking for a mouse. Amy turned to window, but she could see nothing in the poorly lit dirty alleyways below.

"Jake what's wrong?" Amy asked, her reassuring hug, now turning into a protective grab.

Suddenly Jake's eyes opened wide. "Quick everybody away from the window!" he screamed, grabbing Amy and pulling them both to the floor.

No one had time to speak before a loud bang rang out. Something smashed through the window. A round metallic object rolled along the old floorboards, before suddenly making a click and then out of it gas quickly seeped.

"Gas grenade!" Terry screamed.

The thick layer of noxious gas was already beginning consume the room causing everyone, except Jake, to choke. The Nine-Nine tried to get out of the room, but in the confusion they knocked into each other. The air was already getting thin. Jake practically carried Amy off the ground to the edge of the room, then turned around and ran back towards the grenade. Grabbing it with his left hand he hurled it straight back out through the window, his eyes were watering. Frantically he smashed his elbow through the glass planes.

Gunfire suddenly erupted demolishing the window; Jake barely threw himself to the floor.

"JAKE!" Amy screamed.

"They've found us!" Gina screamed. "Run for your life!"

Breaking into a sort of blind panic, everyone scrambled for the corridor. Amy tried to get to Jake, but was caught up by Scully and Hitchcock trying to force their way through the door. Through the gas Rosa pushed herself forward and crouched down besides Jake. Her eyes were burning, her breathing heavy, and she could barely make him out.

"I'm okay," Jake replied. "They didn't hit me."

Rosa coughed and raised her head to the window, letting the cool breeze wash against her face. It was dangerous but her lungs were burning. She needed fresh air. Far too quickly her eyes began to recover; as she blinked the shapes bellow shifted until clear forms became apparent. In the confusion two large vehicles had pulled up and were now blocking both exits to the alley. At least two dozen soldiers poured out of them. All dressed in the same uniform, and all were armed.

* * *

By this point the rest of the Nine-Nine had manged to make it to corridor. Despite their best efforts, they were all hunched over gasping for air. Despite the lack of breath and temporary blindness, they still tried to make their way towards the stairs. Charles had already collapsed.

"Everyone stop!" Terry yelled, having recovered the fastest. "This is getting us nowhere, we need to calm down and recover. We are police officers, we have all been trained for serious situations we…"

He was cut off by the sound of the front door being knocked off its hinges. Everyone fell silent to the sound of boots rushing up the stairs.

Not saying a word, Terry pointed at the far sides of the corridor, the others slunk over. As quietly as he could Terry crept over to corner beside the staircase, and crouched down. His eyes were still recovering from whatever that gas was, so he could only make out vague shapes. However his ears were as sharp as ever. Stooping there, he waited until the footsteps were right beside him before jumping into action. The first soldier was caught off guard by the sight of a giant appearing in front of him. Before he could react, Terry's fist collided with his stomach. He fell backwards, knocking the man over the nearest soldier behind him. Frantically Terry dived to the side just in time to avoid the men on the next levels response.

The building was drenched in the sound of gunfire. Bullets cut through the old wood and brick like a knife through butter. Clutching their only gun, Amy let off four of their remaining eight bullets in the direction she heard the shots. Between her blurred vision and the confusion she had no idea if she hit anything but it seemed to slow their advancement.

Crouching there in his makeshift cover behind the post Terry found his eyes were starting to sting again, but differently this time. He blinked and found his vision was now perfectly clear. Just in time to see the flash grenade as it landed beside them.

Letting out a scream, he practically flew up the stairs. In the blink of an eye he had somehow gotten to the next floor. "Everyone cover your eyes." He yelled. At that moment there was a monumental flash.

* * *

A soft wind was blowing in now, and with the increased ventilation the gas was starting to disperse around them, letting Rosa breathe a little easier. Frantically Rosa's eyes spun around the area. The room was still too full of gas to see clearly outside. But no one could have missed the shots or the explosion. The others needed there help. Rosa was tempted to just run out their into the fray, but what she had seen bellow caused her to hesitate. Multiple soldiers were guarding the entrance, forming a rear guard for those inside. "We need to get down there. If we don't disrupt that, we'll never get out of here alive." She contemplated jumping, but painful memories of what happened the last time she had fallen washed through her mind.

Without saying a word Jake rose to his feet, he stepped onto the windows ledge and turned to look at her. "Trust me?"

"One thousand push ups." Rosa replied, stepping up beside him.

Without a word Jake grabbed hold of her. Together they jumped forward through the window. For just a second time seemed to freeze. To Rosa, so many details suddenly became apparent. It was a cool night tonight. There were barely any street lamps in the alleyway, and there was no moon. So the normal light pollution of the city was for once wrestling the prospect of darkness leaving the sky bright as normal but the alleyway dark. The soldiers had their own lights, but the area was still dressed in a coat of darkness.

Then the ground came into view. It loomed before them. Getting closer and closer. Rosa braced herself. But then reality seemed to take another break, as suddenly the ground stopped looming and now seemed to be getting further away. Rosa looked at Jake. His eyes were carefully focused. Looking at her he gave her a look. One they had perfectly over years of chasing perps and crashing into busts. One they could never mistake for anything else. One that made it clear they were both in perfect agreement. Rosa nodded.

Out of the sky the two of them appeared. The closest soldiers barely had time to gasp before Rosa fists sent them flying into others. Jake lunged forward, grabbing the nearest man's rifle. With a tug he pulled the man into him, before knocking him to the side. Snarling Rosa rushed forward. The remaining soldiers scattered trying to avoid the Latina juggernaut.

* * *

Jake ran into the building. The soldier standing at the edge of the stairs turned just in time to see him enter the doorway. Frantically he scrambled with his assault rifle. Facing no alternative, Jake dived into him, knocking them backwards onto the stairs. But he failed to notice the other man behind them. Snarling the soldier thrust his boot into Jake's head. His vision momentarily blurred, and a white hot pain washed through him but Jake did not let go. Evidently he wasn't going to risk shooting for fear of hitting his friend.

The other man was still struggling, but the fall had knocked the wind out of him and Jake had him right where he wanted him. Seeing he wasn't loosening, the soldier kicked Jake twice more, before drawing back to attempt a truly hard kick. That was his mistake. In mid-air Jake grabbed his foot, and pulled the man over, diving back at the last minute so the soldier fell on top his friend.

Spots danced before his eyes, and for just a moment Jake paused to hold his head. From the top of the stairs another soldier appeared. He let out a spray of bullets. Jake managed to dive to the side, but in mid jump he let out screech of pain before crashing into the floor.

* * *

Rosa collided with another man, snarling she was about to knock him down when she saw the other soldiers surrounding her. The four of them that were still standing had circled her, all had rifles pointed at her chest. Rosa spun on the spot realising she was trapped. Frantically she threw the man she was holding into another soldier. Hoping this would distract the others she dived at the closest. But it was not enough.

The spray of submachine gun fire collided with Rosa's back. Strange sharp pains spread through her body, and Rosa was knocked to floor. Gritting her teeth, she forced herself back to her feet. The remaining three soldier's had grouped together, seeing her still standing caused their faces to turn pale.

Letting out an inhuman roar Rosa smashed her foot down so hard the concrete split. Shaking all three soldiers opened fire. The bullets collided with Rosa's skin and tore through her clothes. Pain shot threw her body. Her eyes watering, Rosa heaved every ounce of her will to sustain the onslaught.

An eternity of million needle like pains past before all three guns ran dry. The soldiers gazed onwards at the still standing, still snarling Rosa. Her entire body was burning, her clothes were barely holding together but still she could stand. Growling she advanced upon them. First slowly, but as the pain turned to anger, she broke into a run. The soldiers were paralysed by fear. They never stood a chance.

* * *

Terry looked down from his perch; the soldiers seemingly hadn't noticed that he had managed to get up a floor. He tried to see where the other members of the squad where, but they seemed to have vanished, most likely into one of the other rooms. However something was clearly happening bellow, as the soldiers were no longer advancing, instead they were holding ground, while several had turned and were making their way back down the stairs.

Then there was a spray of gunfire and the confusion must have been sort as once again they were advancing back up. Several ran in front him down the corridor. Not having time to think, Terry threw himself off the edge, and landed with a horribly loud crash on top of the nearest soldiers still on the stairs. Slipping and screaming, they fell down the old stairs together, knocking into several other men, till the crashed on the landing. By some miracle Terry managed to get his way to the top.

Groaning in pain he forced himself up, just in time to see the barrel of the gun pointed at his head.

* * *

Gently the soldier bent down, his partner making sure to cover him. Jake lay there on the floor, he was bleeding, and from the looks of it he had knocked himself out cold.

Clicking on his radio the solider spoke, "Gamma four reporting. Caucasian male advanced subject detained, injuries sustained, moving to the stockade now." Clicking it off he turned to his partner "Here give me a hand," he yelled, and bent down to grab him.

Suddenly a call echoed through the radio's, "This is delta five. Large black male advance subject detained. Request immediate assistance to move them to stockade. Presently on third floor of target location." Both soldiers turned to look up the stairs. The sound of them turning had been just what Jake had been waiting for. His eyes flicked open and he grabbed hold of the crouching man. The soldier didn't recover fast enough to struggle. Forcing himself up, Jake held the man in place, and flipped him over so that he was between Jake and the other soldier.

Said other soldier was holding his rifle, his fingers itching over the trigger. "Release him, or I kill you both." He yelled.

"Okay, okay," Jake panted, "I'll let him go." He loosened his hands. The soldier tried to step away, when Jake suddenly slammed into him throwing him into his partner. The other man stumbled, and hesitated before open firing. The bullets missed by miles. Before he could recover Jake's fist hit his head. He went down.

* * *

Panting for breath Rosa fell to her knee's. Sweat poured down her brow, every part of her body hurt. The concentrated power of a thousand bullets, spread over her entire frame. Yet not a single one had pierced. Jake had been right, she may be invulnerable, but that didn't mean nothing could hurt her.

Groaning she managed to force herself to her feet. She had to keep going, they still needed her. She looked up just in time to see the butt of the rifle as it went into her head. The force managed to knock her to the ground. Thinking he had knocked her out cold the solider leaned forward when a snarling Rosa shot up into him, ripping his rifle in two with a single flick of her wrist.

Grasping the man by the throat, Rosa hoisted him up off the ground with a single hand, her brown eyes were burning. The soldier was whitest she had ever seen a man turn. Frantically he tried hitting her. Rosa didn't even blink. Then his hands went for something strapped to his belt. There was a click and he dropped it next to them.

Rosa's eyes hit the ground. In the dim light she saw the pin-less grenade glisten. "You stupid…" she screamed. With all her strength she concentrated on jumping as far as she could, springing forwards she clutched the soldier tight, just as the explosion went off.

* * *

A loud bang suddenly erupted from outside the building. For second the soldier was caught off guard, then Terry smashed his huge fist into the man, knocking the rifle from his hand. He tried to grab it, when another man ran into him shoving him back. The gun fell and some how went through the banister down to the next floor. Terry turned to meet this new opponent. He was also a big man, but Terry was still bigger.

Out of his belt the man drew a knife. Snarling he swung at Terry. Terry dived backwards, and slugged the guy straight in the chest. The man must have been wearing body armour as the blow barely seemed to register. Terry's body was still aching from the fall. Suddenly gun shots rang out above them.

Startled Terry hesitated. The large solider dived forward plunging the knife at him. Terry barely managed to pull back in time, his shoulder let out a sharp burn and the end of the man's knife glistened red. Terry growled and hit the man with all his might. Knocking him backwards into the wall. He fell to the floor. Terry turned to run upstairs but a pair of arms grabbed him and pulled him back down the stairs. Terry struggled free, elbowing his attacker in the ribs. Spinning he saw the original soldier standing their holding the other man's knife. He hit Terry straight in the face. Terry swung back, but the solider jumped backwards in time. Terry tried to swing again when suddenly a great pain went through Terry hand.

The soldier's knife had connected with his hand, in one sharp slashing motion. Blood dripped onto the floor. Without warning the soldier shot backwards seemingly by nothing. Started he looked around wildly his eyes searching for the attacking. Suddenly their was a loud whacking noise, and he fell backwards clutching his nose.

Taking the opportunity, Terry dived forward and with his good hand threw the man down the stairs.

"Boyle? Is that you?" he yelled.

"Yeah, it's me." Charles groaned, "are you okay?"

Terry looked down at his bleeding right hand. "I'll be fine," he said, ripping a piece of fabric from one of the unconscious soldier's uniforms he clutched it tight. "What happened to the others?"

"There still upstairs." Charles disembodied voice replied.

"Come on, we've got to help them."

Terry turned to run back up the stairs. But suddenly several more men appeared at the top of the staircase. Riffles pointed straight down at him.

* * *

Swaying badly, Jake scrambled from the building. "Rosa!" he yelled.

His eyes shot around the alleyway for her. The explosion had shattered the concrete and sent all the loose garbage flying. Some of it had even caught fire. Lying to the side of one of the vehicles was Rosa. There was a dent in the vehicles side next to her.

"Rosa." Jake ran over, she was lying beside a unconscious soldier. Collapsing to his knees Jake grasped the man's torch and shone the light upon his friend. Her clothes were torn and barely holding together. Bruises covered her entire body and she was out cold.

Gently Jake candled her in his arms. Letting out an unholy groan, he forced himself back to his feet, and laboured once again to approach the building. Suddenly gunfire sounded out from inside. Sweat poured down Jake's brow, blood dripped out of his side.

Through the pain he staggered forward. "Freeze!" a voice suddenly yelled.

Whether the solider had just arrived, recovered from the fight earlier or been hiding in he vehircle this whole time Jake had no idea. But right now he standing behind them and he was holding a gun in his hand. "Put her down and get down on your knees, now."

Agony flooded his body, exhaustion was swallowing him. For one last time Jake looked back longingly at the building. They were still inside, Amy, Boyle, Gina, Terry. But he could no longer focus on 52 Riker's. His vision was blurring.

From the sounds behind him, Jake felt sure that the soldier had been joined by at least one other now. Out here in the open, he had no hope of avoiding their gunfire. No hope but one. Jake looked down at Rosa. She was still out, her strong face was covered in dirt and sweat. If Jake didn't know better he would say she looked afraid.

"I'm sorry," he softly admitted.

Slowly Jake crouched down onto the ground. A solider cautiously walked up behind him, gun constantly pointed. Circling around so he was facing them. Slowly Jake looked up at the man. He cocked a crooked grin.

Suddenly he shot up off the ground. Before the soldier could react Jake's leg collided with him knocking him down and with that they rose upwards into the night; the others only remained startled for a moment before letting opening fire after them. But all too quickly they had disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

 **Well I hope you enjoyed reading this instalment, and I can confirm all the ground is firmly set and this story will remain at its new speed for a while.**

 **Now I can't guarantee when I'll update next, as I have several other projects coming up. But I'll try to be quicker than last time.**

 **As always, please review, and hope you all enjoy the season Four premier.  
**


End file.
